M Parfait
by ghostreader24
Summary: Love blossoms as Bella's very own Mr. Perfect takes her on a trip of a lifetime. *The continued story of Mr. Perfect - Voted No. 7 in the Top 10 fics completed in August 2018 by visitors of www . twifanfictionrecs . com
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Major thanks to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Thank you for your support and taking this journey with me. xx

If you haven't already, I would suggest reading my one-shot _Mr. Perfect_ before continuing with this one, because we are going to pick right back up with Bella.

 _M. Parfait_ is NOT a sequel to _Mr. Perfect_ , but an incredibly wordy, expanded ending to my contest one-shot. If you're looking for conflict, you won't find it here. It can be found in the previous 15k of _Mr. Perfec_ t. The rest of this story is extreme fluff, based on two people taking a vacation together and having loads of sex along the way. I will also try and tie up any loose ends from _Mr. Perfect_. If you are easily put off by unprotected sex, which believe it or not happens in real life, or the mere suggestion of security cameras possibly catching dressing room sex, then turn away from this one, as it isn't for you.

 _M. Parfait_ is my preferred ending for _Mr. Perfect_ which is quite different from what we saw at the end of the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_ , when Lucy & Jack are immediately engaged and married, leaving us wondering how she got all of those stamps in her passport.

 **DISCLAIMER** : _Mr. Perfect_ is based and inspired from the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_ and crossed with characters from Twilight books and movies. All recognizable characters and places belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

-MP-

"It is a good rule in life to never apologize. The right sort of people do not want apologies, and the wrong sort take a mean advantage of them." – P. G. Wodehouse

 **Chapter One**

(BPOV)

I don't think I've stopped smiling for the past three weeks. Life is unbelievably great.

I was shocked when Edward showed up at my work and swept me off my feet. I won't ever forget his words from that day.

He wants me.

Me.

Bella Swan: former college student and airport security worker.

Even the thought alone makes me break out into a silly grin I can't contain.

After Edward's airport declaration, he immediately asks me out on our first date, as if offering to accompany me on a trip anywhere in the world isn't enough.

He plans the entire date and doesn't let me know where we are going until we arrive at our destination.

As silly as it sounds for two people who live in Seattle, neither of us has been to the Space Needle since elementary school. Edward makes reservations for us at the restaurant up at the top, and we have the most romantic meal while the lights of the city sparkle all around us.

It is a magical night full of soft touches and easy conversation. We talk about our trip and possible destinations without settling on one in particular. I like so many of his ideas: wandering through the ruins and monuments of Italy, soaking up the sun on sugar sand beaches of Mexico, or searching for our royal roots in England. This is going to be a difficult decision.

For our second date, we decide to spend a Saturday and wander around Pike Place Market. I sample everything vendors offer from mini donuts to smoked salmon to cherries covered in chocolate, while walking hand in hand with Edward browsing unusual jewelry, arts, and crafts.

Don't get me wrong. Nothing could be better than spending time alone with Edward; however, my excitement is short-lived, and my casual and relaxed vibe evaporates as the day progresses.

My problem is Esme has invited us to dinner this evening, and I dread facing the Cullens. I haven't seen them since I walked out of the hospital chapel over a month ago. I am sure they hate me for my involvement with Emmett, and now that I am actually dating Edward, I am apprehensive about having dinner with them again, even though I know it is inevitable.

-MP-

"Mom! We're here!" Edward closes the front door and squeezes my hand in reassurance, but I'm not sure that anything can save me at this point.

I feel underdressed in my T-shirt, jeans, and chucks. "Maybe we should have stopped by my place and I could've changed clothes."

"You're fine. Stop stressing. It's a casual, family dinner."

The house is as warm and inviting as I remember, and the smells permeating the air are positively divine.

I expect Esme to round the corner, but that's not who shows up.

At the sight of me, she's already seething and barely able to contain her venom. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Standing before me, in all her glory, is none other than Rosalie herself. She's wearing an all-black, long-sleeved dress this evening. Everything is skin-tight with the exception of a boa collar that dances with her every breath. Her blonde hair is pulled tightly in a bun at the top of her head while large, gold hoops hang from her ears and chime as she moves her head. It's difficult not to miss the knee-high Stiletto boots, which make her even taller and more intimidating.

She puts a hand on her hip that's already popped out to the side. "Have you come to try and steal my fiancé again or have you finally settled for second best?" She shoots Edward a look. "From what I know, he's too good for the likes of you."

Her words hurt, but I know I need to face the music.

"Rosalie, that's not what happened. It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh, really? A misunderstanding? So, you're not a liar and a thief? Please tell me which part I'm getting wrong?"

"Bella! Please come in, dear!" Esme comes barreling toward me with her arms open wide for a hug.

I'm surprised she has zero hesitation in approaching me, but grateful for the interruption as I return her hug. "Hello, Esme. Thanks for inviting me."

Esme is always so generous and kind. I feel a bit of relief, as it seems she isn't holding anything against me. She treats me as if we are long-lost friends, which isn't the awkward interaction I expect at all.

She takes a step back and directs us toward the dining room. "We are so happy you could join us. I think we are almost ready to eat. Come find a seat at the table. Emmett brought his friend, Gordon, to cook for us."

I go to follow her when Rosalie leans in towering over me, and whispers so only I can hear. "This isn't over by a long shot, bitch."

She turns on her heel and walks ahead of me.

"I had no idea they would be here, Bella." Edward apologizes and rubs my back, soothing my tense muscles.

"It's fine. I knew I would have to face them sooner or later, and it looks like it's going to be sooner."

I continue into the dining room to find Carlisle seated at the head of the table with Jasper and Alice on each side of him. Rosalie takes the spot next to Emmett who is sitting beside Jasper.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle greets me, as I take the seat next to Alice directly across from Emmett.

"Hello, Carlisle." I smile and look over at Jasper.

"Hello, darlin', it's great you could join us."

"Hi, Jasper. Thanks."

Edward takes the seat beside me as I look over at Alice.

"Hi, Bella. I'm glad you're back. I missed you," she says, giving me a warm smile and a quick hug.

Esme takes her seat at the opposite end of the table from Carlisle, and I can't help letting my eyes glance over at the man sitting opposite me.

It's a bit surreal to have lusted after him for so many months from afar, but now, here I am, sitting in his childhood home, getting ready to have dinner with him and his family.

Emmett has a smirk on his face as he looks between Edward and me. "Well, isn't this cozy. The gang's all here."

"Hello, Emmett," I say softly, but deflate a bit at his tone.

"Surely, you can do better than that, Bella. After all, weren't we going to be married? What no hug or kiss for your former fiancé?"

Rosalie snorts and sips from her wine glass.

I try to clear the lump in my throat. "I owe you an apology, Emmett. I never should have deceived you or your family, and I'm truly sorry that my lies hurt you or them." I look around the table, hoping they will all be able to forgive me.

"I tried to come clean with you, Emmett, but unfortunately, I failed. Then I got caught up with the idea of becoming your wife after you proposed to me."

Rosalie laughs. "You knew you weren't anything to him, yet you led him to believe something entirely different." She waves her hands all around. "You took advantage of the Cullens' generosity and deceived them, as well. What kind of person does that?" She huffs. "Thank goodness I showed up when I did."

"You're right, Rosalie. What I did was unacceptable. I'm asking for everyone's forgiveness and a second chance to show you that's not who I really am." I feel my eyes start to well up with tears. "It was never my intention—"

She cuts me off. "Oh please! Save the tears for someone who cares. Do you really think you deserve a second chance? Where have you been for the past two months? Emmett deserved your apology long before now. He's only getting it tonight, because Esme invited us to dinner and your hand has been forced. However, had you known we would be here, I would bet anything you would have tucked tail and ran."

I can't deny she's right. I've been avoiding everyone except Edward. However, this is my chance to make things right, and I'm not going to blow it.

"My apology is all I have to offer. Take it or leave it." I say it with as much conviction as possible. "Edward and I are in a relationship now, and I can't deny my feelings for him."

Edward's hand finds my leg, and he gives it a squeeze of support.

I feel my voice getting stronger. "I'm certainly not going to let either one of you ruin our chance at happiness together. What I thought I felt for Emmett quickly fizzled and turned out to be nothing more than a schoolgirl crush."

"And when did you figure that out, hmm? Maybe when you were in Emmett's apartment with Edward pressing you against the island? Or was it the point where his tongue ended up down your throat?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett chuckles. "Security cameras can be a great thing, but you should already know that, right Bella? Being that you work in airport security and all."

Rosalie turns to Emmett. "Weren't you unconscious in the hospital then, Emmett?" She laughs. "Apparently, she was busy cheating on you, as well."

She focuses on Edward, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow in his direction. "You have interesting taste in women, Edward. I would have never guessed _this_ was your type: a liar, a cheater, and a thief."

Edward speaks up. "I think we've all heard enough from the prodigal son and his mouthpiece. What are _you_ doing here, Emmett? Aren't you actually here looking for your own second chance? Or is it third or fourth by now? I've lost count. Or maybe you couldn't wait to attack a woman who only ever cared about you, but you were too much of a self-centered ass to ever notice anyone but your own reflection?"

Rosalie jumps in again. "You don't know—"

Edward cuts her off. " _I_ don't know? _I_ don't know? That's rich! I'll tell you what I do know. I know I've never seen two more selfish people in my life than the two of you." He looks over at Emmett. "Where were you when Dad had his heart attack? Huh? When we called and left messages, only for them to go ignored. We live in the same city for Christ's sake, and you couldn't be bothered to check in or stop by the hospital for a visit, or even afterward when he was allowed to come home. Not a card. Not a note. Nothing. You couldn't even pick up the phone for your own father."

"That's not fair—" Emmett starts.

"Not fair? Let me guess. Your job is so important that you couldn't miss a meeting. We wouldn't have a clue the stress you're under. It's funny, Emmett, because when Alice called your office trying to track you down, your secretary said there weren't any meetings. Guess what else she told us?"

He stares at Emmett, waiting for a response, only to be given a shrug of indifference from him.

"She said you were on vacation with your girlfriend in Fiji. Now, how is that more important than your own father is? Here's another good question for you. How is your vacation more important than your mother and the stress she was under not knowing if the love of her life was going to make it or not?"

Edward pauses, waiting for Emmett to say something. Anything. Only to be met by more silence.

"Where are all of your excuses now? Hmmm? How many times have you ignored invites for family dinners, because you just didn't care? You couldn't be bothered. I find it interesting you're only here to attack, embarrass, and humiliate someone for sport. You have no other reason to be here. None of them in the past was good enough. And if your own father's life isn't a priority on your list, then what is?

"You both should be ashamed of your behavior. Because in the big picture, what Bella did was a drop in the bucket compared to your past Emmett." He looks at Rosalie. "And you're not any better than he is or this wouldn't be your first family dinner. If you're so important in his life, why haven't we met you before now? How long have you been engaged?"

Edward waits for an answer from Rosalie, but instead, it comes from Emmett.

"Eight months. And to be fair to Rose, we became engaged right before she got a job in New York. Her time is already limited, which add it to the physical distance between us, and we have enough strain on our relationship. I certainly don't need to introduce her to my family, which is another source of stress in my life."

"Excuse me." A man in a chef's coat appears next to the table. "Dinner is ready. Shall we start with the first course?"

Emmett nods and clears his throat. "Sure, Gordon. Let's get started."

"Finally. I was starting to think we would never eat the way this conversation was going." Carlisle looks over the plate in front of him and his face becomes confused. "What is this?"

"The first course this evening is a white asparagus risotto with violet artichoke, sweet corn, bay leaf, and tarragon fondue. Enjoy." Gordon and his team slip back into the kitchen to prepare what I can only imagine are several more courses.

I lean over to Edward and whisper, "A chef for a family dinner?"

Edward shakes his head and whispers back, "This is all Emmett."

"Is this rice?" Carlisle wonders aloud.

"It's a type of pasta, dear," Esme shares, trying her own portion.

Alice doesn't let us lose our place in the conversation before the interruption. "I can't believe you, Emmett. We are the ones to cause you stress? I can't imagine how. You choose never to be a part of vacations or holidays. Heck, you didn't even come to my wedding."

I can hear the hurt in her voice, and find her hand in support.

"What did we ever do to you to deserve this sort of treatment?" she asks, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm very busy, Alice, building my career. Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices. I have a lot of responsibilities—"

Alice cuts him off and scoffs. "And we are such an easy sacrifice for you to make."

Jasper looks over at Alice. "Second chances are a wonderful thing." His eyes focus on me.

"Bella, we happily accept your apology, and hope to see a lot more of you in the future." He grins.

I hear heavy sighs from both Emmett and Rosalie. I guess they had hoped the family wouldn't welcome me back.

But too bad for them, because I also hear, "Yes, Jasper is right, dear," from Esme, and an, "Absolutely," from Carlisle.

I return Jasper's grin, and look toward Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you."

They nod and raise their wine glasses, then when I glance at Rosalie to see her sour reaction, I notice she has barely touched her food.

The kitchen crew comes back in to remove our dishes, then returns with Gordon and the second course.

"All right. Next, we have sautéed diver scallops with bacon puree, braised leeks, glazed pearl onions, and brown butter powder. I'll leave you to it," Gordon tells us. Then he and his assistants disappear back into the kitchen once more, while we all stare at the dish in front of us.

"Did he say powder?" Carlisle pushes his fork around the various items on his plate.

"Carlisle, just try it," Esme urges, cutting into her scallop.

The scallops are delicious and don't taste fishy at all. They are soft but chewy without being tough or rubbery.

"Carlisle, do you remember that trip to Northern California? When we went to Half Moon Bay?" Esme asks.

Carlisle nods. "Did we have scallops then?"

"Yes, at that little restaurant overlooking the Bay. They were good, but I don't think as delicious as these."

"Was that Sam's Chowder House?" Carlisle tries to recall.

"Yes, I think that's right." Esme nods, then focuses on me. "Bella, it was so nice right down on the water. You will have to have Edward take you some time. The sunset was remarkable."

"Esme, that sounds wonderful. I haven't had the opportunity to travel much, and have never left the State of Washington. A trip like that would be a real treat."

"I'll bet," Rosalie mutters. I'm not sure if everyone hears her comment, but I certainly do. I watch as she pushes her scallops around her plate.

I don't think she's tried most of what has been put in front of her, but maybe she's just a picky eater. If I had to guess, this meal would cost a fortune at a restaurant, let alone having it as a private dinner. Perhaps she's used to this kind of cuisine or service. I haven't a clue of what most of it is; however, I'm not going to let the opportunity to try something new pass me by.

Gordon reappears with his crew and clears away our second course, then promptly returns with the next one.

"For our third course, we have Wisconsin veal tenderloin with braised savoy cabbage, chanterelles, and celeriac."

Carlisle turns to Gordon. "English please."

Gordon doesn't miss a beat. "Beef with cabbage, mushrooms, and celery."

"Thank you. Now that I can understand." Carlisle begins by slicing a piece of his beef, but pauses. "Who puts celery on a steak?" He chuckles. "Your chef friend is a little odd in his choices, Emmett. I'm not sure he's going to make it. The restaurant business is a tough one."

Emmett sighs. "Gordon is an old friend of mine, and for your information, Dad, he's already made it. He has restaurants around the world."

Carlisle pauses eating. "I noticed he had an accent. What is that Australian?"

"No, he's British." An exasperated Emmett tells his father, as if it should have been obvious.

I'm really starting to fill up between the risotto and scallops, but do my best with my veal.

Rosalie barely touches her plate, only to try the vegetables, leaving the veal to go cold.

Alice tries to move the conversation in a new direction. "Bella, have you and Edward decided where you are going to go on your trip together yet?"

"No. We've been discussing a few possibilities, but haven't settled on one."

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out soon. Jasper and I went to Italy for our honeymoon about five years ago, and it was such a romantic trip. I would highly recommend it.".

"Alice, you should show Bella some of your photos," Esme suggests. "They are amazing."

I perk up. "I would love to see them, Alice."

Edward leans in and chuckles. "Now, you've done it. She will talk your ear off for hours."

"I heard that, Edward," Alice tells him, and scoots her plate away.

We all do our best to finish the third course, some more than others, when Gordon and his team reappear to remove our plates and present us with the fourth course.

Gordon describes the dessert in front of us. "Finally, we have for you a banana bread pudding with crème fraîche, butterscotch, and lychee sorbet. I want to thank all of you for the opportunity to prepare this meal for you this evening, and I hope you've enjoyed it."

Emmett stands and gives Gordon a hug with a few pats on the back. "Thanks, man."

"Sure. Are we on for rugby on Sunday?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to kick your ass."

And just like that, Emmett shows us that he has time for everyone else, except his family. I don't think he even realizes he's been doing it for what sounds like at least the past five years.

"Banana bread and butterscotch was all I could make out of that description." Carlisle winks at me. "Let's hope it's good."

I notice Edward passes on his serving when they go to put it in front of him.

However, I dig in to my portion and find it to be the most amazing combination of flavors. I've never had lychee, but it's a very sweet fruity mix with a bit of tart.

I finish my dessert as Rosalie downs another glass of wine. Apparently, she drinks her dinner. I'm really not surprised with a body like hers. I would imagine she has to be very careful what she eats.

At this point, I doubt we will ever get along. I suspect her bark is worse than her bite, though, and I've already taken the brunt of that. I hope Emmett makes an effort to reach out to his family more in the future. I get the impression he thinks he doesn't need them, but he couldn't be further from the truth. Hopefully, he will figure it out one day before it's too late.

It hasn't gone unnoticed by me that Rosalie and Emmett have refused to acknowledge my apology. However, I'm so grateful the rest of the Cullens easily welcomed me back into their lives, and I can't wait to continue to be a part of this family.

 **A/N:** I plan to update weekly on Thursdays and will post teasers in my Facebook group, Kay Richard's Bonfire on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. This ending to _Mr. Perfect_ is completely written and will be twenty-four chapters, which will include four chapters of future takes. I hope you decide to come along for the ride. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Major thanks to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. If I could give you both a vacation to anywhere in the world, I would. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Paris is always a good idea." – Audrey Hepburn

 **Chapter Two**

(BPOV)

With two dates under our belt, we are now at my current situation, the third date. I understand there are lots of expectations about the third date, so, I'm nervous.

My dating history isn't the greatest. Either I've had zero chemistry with the guy and we ended it as friends who vowed to stay in touch but never did, or there was a bit of a spark only to be doused completely by his less than stellar three-minute performance.

However, it's different with Edward. I'm drawn to him physically, in ways I can't explain, so my expectations are higher.

For this date, we've chosen: the sleepover. We are going to tour an art museum this afternoon, pick up Chinese for dinner, then come back to my apartment where clothing may or may not be optional.

I just don't know. I'm second-guessing everything.

I've showered and shaved all of the important parts. Now, I'm standing here in my underwear, wondering if this silky purple matching bra and panty set are the right way to go.

Does Edward like purple? Surely, he does. I mean, who doesn't like purple?

My door buzzer goes off, pulling me from my thoughts, and I start to panic.

He's here.

"Just a minute!" I yell; although, I doubt he can hear me from my closet.

I slide on a pair of faded jeans with a cute peasant top that's relaxed and casual, hoping it's good enough.

I hear the buzzer again and make my way to the door.

I pass Tucker, my calico cat, who continues to ignore me because on some level he knows I'm going out, which is abandonment, according to him.

I open the door to find Edward leaning against the doorframe. He always takes my breath away. His green eyes are bright and playful, while his smile lights up at seeing me. My fingers can't wait to dive into his coppery locks, which are always the perfect mess. He's wearing jeans with a long-sleeved, black, V-neck T-shirt that clings to his muscles in all the right ways, and black boots. However, the best part is that he is holding a single red rose in his hand.

"Hi," I utter, as I look up and meet his eyes.

"Hello, this is for you." He holds out the rose for me to take and leans in for a soft kiss.

I think I could get drunk off his kisses alone. They are so intoxicating.

I take the rose and hold it to my nose, smelling its light fragrance. "Thanks." This is my third red rose in three dates. I have the other two pressed in books, and I'm sure this one will find its way into another soon.

His hand reaches out as he rubs down my arm, looking me over from top to bottom. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?" His fingers find mine, linking us together.

"I just need to find my boots, then I'll be ready to go." I hold open the door of my apartment, pulling him inside.

He walks through the doorway, then turns back to me as I close the door.

His eyes lock with mine as he advances toward me, and I take several steps backward.

"I'll just be a minute—" I try to tell him, as my back presses against the door, my body in complete contact with Edward's while his lips find mine once more.

He releases my hand, then cradles my face, tilting it at his will. His lips work mine with a fiery passion that's always simmering just below the surface.

"I missed you," he says between kisses.

I'm nearly breathless when he breaks away moving down my neck. I lean back my head in invitation, and it thumps against the door.

His hands move down my arms, settling on my waist where his fingers play with the hem of my blouse.

My hands find their way into his soft hair as I hold him to me and feel his beard tickle my neck.

I let out a giggle. "Edward."

He groans and moves back to my mouth before I can utter anything else. His tongue demands entrance then dances with mine.

His hands move up under the hem of my top, and I feel his fingers softly caress the skin he finds there.

Edward breaks from my lips and touches his forehead with mine. We both try to get our breathing under control while my arms wrap around his neck and his circle my waist.

"You make me so ravenous. I just can't ever get enough of you. It's this hunger I can't control." He buries his head in my neck and breathes in deeply. "You smell so good." He pulls me tighter against his body.

My fingers stroke the soft hair at the back of his neck, as I pull back to see his face full of desire.

I give him a soft kiss. "Let me go get my boots then we can go, or we may never leave my apartment tonight." I smile.

He chuckles and kisses me again, reluctantly releasing his hold on me. "I think that offer sounds tempting. You wouldn't need boots or clothes." His eyebrows wiggle up and down.

I shake my head. "What am I going to do with you?"

He winks. "I've got some ideas."

I hurry back to my bedroom, slide on my ankle boots, and clasp my favorite glass world necklace Edward gave me around my neck.

I walk back out of my bedroom, grab my phone and keys, then throw them into my purse.

Edward is leaning against the back of my chair and half-looking at me as if we haven't seen each other in weeks.

"Ready," I declare, and move to stand between his legs. "Are _you_ ready?"

His hands are back around my waist as he pulls me closer.

"I'm ready," he whispers, and kisses me again.

I'm not sure he's talking about the art museum at this point or moving our relationship physically forward, but I know I need to move us out of here, or we will never leave.

I pull away from his lips. "Then let's go." I grin. "I need to see some art."

He stands upright and laces our hands together. "All right, let's do this."

I lock up my apartment and we make our way downstairs. Once we are out the door, I look around for his truck and don't see it.

"Edward, where's your truck?" I wonder.

He pulls my hand and leads me in the direction of a Harley Davidson motorcycle parked in a spot.

He looks at me over his shoulder. "I hope this is okay. I thought it was a great day to ride my bike, since it's sunny. I try to take advantage of every nice day we get."

He grabs a helmet from the bike and turns back to me, placing it on my head, adjusting the strap, then locking the buckle in place.

" _Is_ this okay?" He sounds uncertain. "I guess I should have asked before."

I'm stunned. He has a motorcycle? How did I not know this?

Oh dear goodness! If his kisses and touches weren't arousing me enough, this could send me over the edge.

He continues. "If you're not comfortable with riding, I could go back to my place and get my truck." He's rambling, but I can only imagine the look on my face is something close to before I have an orgasm.

I bend at the waist, brace my hands on my thighs, and start some deep breathing exercises, trying to control my body's excitement.

In through the nose, out through the mouth, Bella. And again.

A thought suddenly occurs to me.

Dear sweet mother of pearl! If he pulls back his sleeve and reveals a watch, I cannot be held responsible for my actions in this parking lot.

I stand up quickly. My eyes search his wrists. I push both sleeves up and sigh in relief.

No watch.

"What? What is it?" His eyes search my face.

I grin in reassurance and take a few more deep breaths. "It's nothing. I'm more than good."

"Are you okay with the helmet? I know it will probably mess up your hair a bit, but the museum isn't far—"

I cut him off with a quick kiss. "Edward, it's all good. I'm extremely excited for a ride with you. Let's hop on this beast and get going."

His grin widens, as he puts on his own helmet, then throws his leg over his bike. He starts it up and waits for me to climb on behind him.

I mount his bike in a not-so-ladylike fashion, but I'm on so that's all that counts.

Edward yells over the motor. "Hold on to me."

"Yes, sir!" I shout.

I tighten my arms around him and press my chest into his back. I can feel my nipples harden with the surge of vibrations between my legs, hitting parts of me already on edge.

Thank goodness, Edward can't see my chest right now, because I'm sure I'm putting on quite a peep show.

He squeezes one of my hands wrapped around him and off we go.

My first motorcycle ride lasts about fifteen minutes, and once we find a place to park, I climb off Edward's bike, feeling nothing short of an out of body experience.

"That was incredible!" I yell.

Edward shuts off the motor and hops off his bike.

"We are definitely doing that again!" I say excitedly, even though I'm struggling with the buckle of my helmet, and Edward is just standing motionless in front of me.

I can barely see his face when I look up because of the sunshine, but I notice his eyes are fixed on my chest.

I look down, and sure enough, there's not much mystery going on behind the curtain.

Well, let's hope he at least likes what he sees. My fingers are crossed they will simmer down now that I'm off that sex machine, so I will be fit to be seen in public.

"Edward." I wait. "Edward."

He breaks out of his boob trance and looks up at my face.

"Could you please help me with my helmet?" I ask sweetly, knowing his brain isn't thinking so sweetly right now.

"Sure." He tries to adjust himself discreetly, but from what I can tell, there's nothing discreet about what he has going on below the waist. My eyes linger a little longer than is probably appropriate. When our eyes finally meet, he has a crooked grin on his face. This guy doesn't miss a thing.

Upon the removal of my helmet, Edward bends down and kisses my lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed the ride." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, come on, you. There's art to be seen." I grab his hand once he stows our helmets and lead him to the building entrance.

We are at the Chihuly Garden and Glass art museum, and from the outside alone, the glass displays are brilliant colors and completely captivating.

We wait in line for Edward to buy our tickets then continue indoors. Edward and I roam the museum for a couple of hours, as he explains the various forms and techniques mastered by Dale Chihuly.

The amazing glass exhibits fuel Edward's passion and I watch the artist within him shine. His eyes are bright and lively, while he speaks of a team approach to blowing glass. I'm so completely transfixed by him and his excitement; I barely realize we've reached the gift shop, as Edward guides me around the store.

"Did you want a souvenir?" he asks, as my eyes roam the displays.

They have some really great items. "Maybe one of these interesting pens." It looks like a piece of glass artwork all by itself.

Edward nods. "What color?"

I stare up into his bright eyes. "Green." I smirk.

He grabs me a green pen, and proceeds to the cashier to make our purchase.

"Thank you," I say, when he hands me the small gift bag. "I love this place. Every exhibit is just so unique. Do you think we could take a couple of pictures together out front?"

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Absolutely."

Before we leave the museum, I call the Chinese restaurant near my apartment and place our order.

Our motorcycle ride back to my neighborhood is no less exhilarating than earlier today.

I'm buzzing with excitement and already a bit aroused, as we make our way with dinner in hand up the stairs to my apartment.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Mike." I greet him a little happier than I normally might.

"Is this Emmett?"

"No, Mike. This is my boyfriend, Edward. You know that. I've introduced you to him before."

"Hmmm." Mike looks over at Edward. "You taking care of my Bella?"

Edward grins widely. "You bet I am. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have plans for _my_ Bella."

Edward steps around Mike and guides me to my door.

"Bella, if you need anything, I'm just a knock away," Mike offers.

"Thanks, Mike. But I think I'm in good hands. Have a good night."

While I'm unlocking my door, Edward whispers in my ear. "He likes you."

I roll my eyes at him.

"He does. Be careful around him. You let me know if he becomes a problem, and I'll take care of him."

I laugh, because Edward is being ridiculous. Mike said almost those exact same words to me over two months ago about Emmett. "Okay, will do."

We walk into my apartment, and I flip on the lights. While I take care of feeding Tucker, Edward sets up our dinner on my coffee table in the living room.

"Chopsticks or no?" Edward asks.

"Chopsticks."

"Plates or boxes?"

"Boxes." I come back into the living room with some extra napkins.

I start opening the boxes to find we have quite the buffet.

"Maybe we should do plates," I determine, after looking at the assortment.

I go back to the kitchen and grab two plates, which we fill with egg rolls, crab Rangoon, steamed rice, Mongolian beef, and General Tso's chicken.

We settle in and both go silent, enjoying our feast.

"This is so good," I say between bites, watching Edward dig into his food.

He hums in agreement, then swallows his mouthful. "It is. So, I wanted to ask you, have you thought anymore about where you would like to go on our trip?"

I nod. "I think so. Out of all the places we've discussed: London, Paris, Rome, and Sydney—" I pause. "Wait, we need drinks. What can I get you? I have water, beer, or I can open a bottle of wine."

"I'll take a beer."

"Okay." I make my way to the kitchen and grab two beers from the refrigerator. I walk back toward Edward and hand him one.

"Thanks." He pops off the bottle cap and takes a healthy swig, while I'm completely captivated by the workings of his mouth and throat.

I shake my head to clear it and continue. "Out of those places, I think we should go to Paris."

Edward nods. "Any particular reason why? It doesn't matter to me either way. I'm just wondering."

I finish my bite and think for a minute. "There're so many places I want to go, but Paris has always been at the top of the list. I took three years of French in high school."

"So, you're fluent?"

I shake my head. "Not fluent by any means. I can understand some and speak a few phrases. What about you?"

"No. Zero French. I took Spanish in high school, but only the minimum. I'm sure I can barely count at this point." He laughs.

"Well, aren't we a pair. Maybe we should do something about that." I think for a moment. "What about some type of common phrases book?"

"Sounds good to me. We are going to need it, I think." He chuckles. "So, I guess I can make our airline and hotel arrangements. When will you be able to get off from work?"

"I'll talk to Sam on Monday, but usually, he requires about a month's advanced notice. Should I ask for a week or two?"

Edward pauses and takes a drink of his beer. "Maybe try for two, if you can get it. Do you want to be the one to plan what we do?"

My eyes light up. "Yes!"

Edward smiles. "Go ahead and plan out our days and buy any tickets you can in advance to save us from waiting in lines. Here—" He stands, sets down his plate, and fishes out a credit card from his wallet and hands it to me. "Use this card for tickets. You shouldn't have any issues. Just use my information. I'll wait to hear from you on Monday after you talk with Sam. Then we can make all of the arrangements."

I squeal as I slide my plate onto the table, jump up, and throw my arms around Edward's neck. "I'm so excited!"

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I feel him kiss the top of my head. "It's going to be amazing, sweetheart."

I pull back and find his lips, kissing him with all the excitement I'm feeling.

I break away and point over at my coffee table. "Are you through eating?"

"Yes, I'm finished." His fingers tug on my belt loops.

"Okay, I'll clean this up. Are you still okay with sleeping over?" I bend down and start to close the boxes.

"I can help you, and yes, I am. Are you okay with it? If you are having second thoughts, I don't have to stay." He grabs our plates to carry them into my small kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? I have no second thoughts. I want you to stay."

"Good." He grins.

We make short work of storing away the food and cleaning our few dishes.

"Do you want another beer?" I ask, as I finish cleaning up the sink. "We can watch a movie, if you want. However, I have to warn you..."

"What's that?" He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

He moves my hair away from one side of my neck, and I can feel his breath as he begins to leave small kisses from below my ear to my shoulder.

"Um—" I'm not sure what I was talking about.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers in my Facebook group, Kay Richard's Bonfire on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am so grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You both make Edward want to toss you over his shoulder. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Good sex is like good bridge. If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand." –Mae West

 **Chapter Three**

(BPOV)

His lips feel so good.

He chuckles. "You were going to warn me about watching a movie."

His finger starts to trace the exposed strap of my bra.

"Right. I only have one television. So, I chose to put it in my bedroom instead of the living room. Is that a problem for you?"

I feel his mouth moving closer to my ear. "Not a problem, Bella. Do you want to go ahead and get ready for bed first?"

This whole question and answer thing is extremely difficult now that his hands have started moving up toward my chest.

I lean back into him, trying to remain steady, as his hands cup my breasts over my blouse, while his mouth continues its assault of kisses, nibbles, and licks to my sensitive neck. His beard tickles me everywhere. He switches to the other side, and I reach up to move my hair out of the way since his hands are otherwise occupied.

"Mmmm, Edward."

He squeezes and massages my breasts like a trained masseuse.

Edward slides his hands to my waist and under my shirt, finding the soft skin of my flat stomach, then moving back to my chest, cups me over my bra.

"Can I remove your top, Bella? I want to see you," he asks, already starting to gather the material in his hands.

I raise my arms overhead, as he pulls it from my body and sets it on the countertop.

The material of my bra is thin enough he can feel my hardened nipples, but with my blouse removed, we can both see the effect of his hands on my chest. He alternates between massaging my bra-covered breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

"Oh, Edward." I feel my bare back against his soft T-shirt, and I'm overwhelmed with all the contact.

His fingers ease down the cups of my bra, and he goes back to my breasts; only now, the feel of his hands on my skin is amazing.

"I think purple might be my new favorite color," he whispers in my ear.

One of his hands slides down my torso to the button of my jeans. I can feel the point when he has the button open because he starts tugging down the zipper. Edward doesn't pull it all the way down, but it's low enough he can slip his entire hand between my legs.

His mouth on my neck and hand on my breasts never miss a beat pleasuring my body, as he slips his other hand inside my damp panties.

"Oh!" The sensations are overwhelming. I glance down to watch Edward's hand disappear into the opening of my jeans, feeling his fingers moving back and forth through my wetness.

I don't think I've ever been this aroused in my life. Ever.

Edward slips one finger inside me, as my hips move forward to grind on the palm of his hand and a moan escapes my lips.

"I know what you need, sweetheart." His fingers move back to focus on my clit, circling and rubbing in a way that's going to send me over the edge soon, and I feel my body tightening under his constant ministrations.

I pant. "Edward, don't stop."

"Come on, baby." He urges with his warm breath against my ear. His other hand squeezes my breast, then pulls and rolls my nipple. This brings me to the edge of such delicious pleasure that I welcome the hint of pain on my neck from his teeth, and feel myself falling over the edge into the most intense orgasm.

Edward's hands slow their pace, and the one between my legs goes back to my opening, pushing one then two fingers in and out of me continuously, nice and slow. I'm so wet that I'm sure I've soaked through my jeans, but at this point, I just don't care.

I'm so awash in euphoric feelings that I barely notice when Edward removes his hand from my jeans. He spins me around to face him, then leans down, only to lift me up and throw me over his shoulder like a modern day caveman.

"Edward!" I shriek, as I hang upside down and grab onto his jeans.

"Come on, sweetheart. I've got a pussy to eat." He smacks my ass and easily finds my bedroom, dropping me on the bed.

I move up on my pillows as he covers my body with his while his mouth reconnects with mine. His tongue nudges open my mouth, and our tongues tangle together. I feel his fingers open the front clasp of my bra, freeing me completely. He tugs it from underneath me, then drops it to the side of the bed.

His hands cup my exposed breasts, squeezing and massaging them just right. His mouth finishes its delicious assault on mine, moving down to latch onto one breast. He sucks, nibbles, and bites, quickly going over to the other and feasting on it in the same fashion, while his hands never stop roaming my upper body.

"Oh, Edward." I groan.

I hold his head to my chest as my hips automatically lift, searching for contact as his mouth kisses a path to my belly button, where his tongue reaches out and tickles the piercing I have there.

"Mmmm, I like this," Edward tells me. His tongue plays with the piercing before he leaves a final kiss there intent on traveling lower.

He pauses for a moment, straddling me on the bed, reaching behind his head and pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. This completely exposes his tattoos to me for the first time.

"Holy shit, Edward." My hands can't help but want to touch him everywhere.

My eyes move rapidly, making special note of the intricate swirls of ink and writing. I promise my tongue the opportunity to explore each and every one much more closely in the not-so-distant future.

However, right now, Edward is a man on a mission.

After dropping his shirt on the floor, his hands come back to both sides of my jeans, being careful to remove my panties at the same time, leaving me completely exposed to him.

I don't have even a second to be self-conscious, as Edward settles between my legs and begins exploring my inner thighs with his mouth.

My eyes close, and I open my legs a little wider, giving him easier access. "Oh, that feels so good—"

He leaves trails of kisses on each leg, his beard tickling at times, while my hips move off the bed in response to his every touch.

"Edward." A giggle escapes my lips.

His hands reach under my legs and they squeeze the cheeks of my ass, settling on top of my hips, holding them to the bed.

It's a good thing he does, because when his mouth finally makes contact with my clit, I let out a squeak and nearly jump off the bed. I wonder how long I'll be able to take his sweet torture—minutes or maybe, seconds?

"Mmmm, Bella." He hums between slow licks.

My hands then fingers find their way into his hair as he pulls on my thighs, spreading me open wider for him.

He moans as I tug on his locks, urging him to give me more of everything. However, he's not to be rushed, and is taking his sweet time feasting on me.

"Edward," I say in frustration, just as he buries his tongue inside me. He starts moving it in and out quickly, before he returns to my clit with soft, delicate licks.

I look down to find Edward watching me while he sucks my clit into his mouth. It's a sight I could get very used to having daily. My eyes want to close at the feelings he's eliciting.

"Open your eyes and watch me, baby, or I'll stop," he warns.

I'm determined to keep him from stopping, so I prop myself up with another pillow.

I watch Edward as he removes one hand from holding down my hips. It doesn't take long to know his intentions because I feel one finger move in and out of me a few times before he adds a second finger, while his tongue plays with my clit.

"Ah." I gasp, his fingers moving even faster.

"Touch your tits for me, baby," he directs.

I'm barely able to focus on his words at this point, so he prompts me again.

"Bella."

My hands finally do as he requests, and I squeeze them imagining they are his.

I groan at all the sensations he's bringing to my body.

"Good girl. Don't forget those nipples." He reminds me while not stopping the movements of his fingers.

I let out a sigh and start pulling and rolling them with my fingers, making them harden as he would.

"That's my girl. Keep going and don't stop."

Edward's mouth goes back to my clit and his fingers fucking me speed up.

Between both of our hands, fingers, and his mouth, my body can no longer resist this continuous, delicious assault. I grit my teeth, as my muscles tense.

I feel everything tighten and my toes curl, as my back arches off the bed, and under Edward's guidance, I experience my second orgasm of the evening. This one lasts longer than the first, as my hands fall away from my body and grasp tightly onto my sheets.

As the waves of euphoria start to subside, I watch Edward move from between my legs, wiping his hand across his lips.

He stands next to my bed and removes his boots and jeans, but no underwear. Even in my blissed out daze, I don't miss that important detail.

"Commando, Edward?" I tease, gasping to catch my breath.

"Just for you, baby." He climbs back on top of my body, and my arms and legs immediately pull him to me.

I can feel his hardened cock rubbing back and forth between my legs, through my folds, sliding in the wetness that continues to gather there.

"Do you want me to use a condom, sweetheart?" he asks, as he continues to thrust back and forth.

I shake my head. "No. I just want to feel you. Just you. Inside me."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No, but I just had my period last week. So, we should be safe."

"I can pull out when I'm close," he offers.

"No, Edward." My hands squeeze the cheeks of his ass and my hips follow his movements. "Now stop stalling."

He kisses my nose. "I'm not stalling. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"There won't be any from me," I reassure, just as the head of his cock finds my opening and he pushes completely inside me with one stroke.

"Mmmm." He groans. "You're tight."

"Maybe you're just large. Give me a second or two," I request.

While he waits, he leaves little kisses all over my face and neck.

I squeeze his shoulders. "Okay."

He pulls almost all the way from my body, while still kissing me everywhere his lips can reach, then pushes back inside completely.

A loud moan escapes my mouth at the feel of him inside me. "Edward."

It's such a tight, full feeling, but gets easier the more he continues to move in and out of my body.

"Relax, baby," he whispers in my ear.

I try to do as he says, and his movements become not only easier but faster.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good." He moans and keeps pumping in and out.

"Edward!" I squeeze my arms and legs around him while my hips start meeting him thrust for thrust. "Come on. I want to feel you."

My nails dig into the skin of his back as I scrape them up and down.

"Jesus, Bella."

He speeds up for a bit before I feel him empty himself inside me. I hold on tightly, wanting to hang on to him for as long as possible.

It's a first. I've never let a guy come inside me like that, but as I said, I don't have any regrets. I'm probably still a week away from ovulating, so any threat of pregnancy is not really possible.

The bottom line is that it felt incredible. I'm glad to share at least one first with him, for me anyway. I have no idea of his history, and we should probably have a much longer conversation about all that soon, but right now, I'm going to enjoy the closeness we're currently sharing.

I love the weight of his body on top of mine. I lock my legs at his waist, holding him securely, while one of my hands gently strokes his back, as he tries to catch his breath with his head next to mine.

I turn my head and seek his mouth, and he's more than happy to kiss me senseless.

Edward pulls away first. "You know I can't stay like this. I need to clean you up."

I sigh. "I know." I unlock my legs and loosen my grip.

"I'll be right back, baby." He stands and heads to my bathroom.

I hear water running, then he walks back into the bedroom and wipes between my legs with a warm washcloth.

He leans down and places a kiss on my clit, and I jump at its sensitivity.

He chuckles and goes back to the bathroom, leaving the washcloth in there, returning to my bed.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you under the covers." He pulls back the covers from under my body, and I slide my legs between the sheets. He crawls in next to me and settles by draping me across his chest.

I look up at his face. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed. I lean up and put a kiss on those lips.

"Thank you," I whisper. "That was incredible."

A smile breaks out across his face, and he looks down at me while his fingers run through my hair. "It was, wasn't it?"

I nod, then settle my head into the nook between his shoulder and jaw with him holding my hand to his chest.

I don't want to fall asleep, but I can't help it when I feel myself start to drift off and my eyes close.

-MP-

I wake the next morning to find Edward lying across my body with his hand firmly cupping my naked breast while his head uses my other as a pillow. I chuckle to myself that at some point during the night we managed to switch positions. Edward starts to stir, and I can feel him hard and ready against my leg.

Edward groans and rolls onto his back. I don't miss the opportunity to move with him until I'm straddling his waist.

I'm already wet and ready for him this morning, as being here sleeping naked next to him is so arousing. I rub myself up and down him a few times, slowly sinking down on his cock.

His hands find my hips and he holds me to him, as I look up to find his green eyes finally open.

"Good morning," he croaks.

I lean down and kiss him softly. "Good morning." I start moving up and down on him with only a bit of discomfort leftover from last night.

His hands move from my hips up to my chest, where his mouth latches onto one of my breasts, while his hand mimics his actions using just his hand on the other.

I gasp, but keep up my pace to chase my release, while Edward switches his mouth to my other breast, as his hand doesn't stop working the nipple he just left.

With my breast still in his mouth, I speed up my movements when Edward's hands find their way back to my hips, helping to slam me down on him each time until I feel him bite my nipple and pull away.

"Come on, baby. Let me help you." His fingers reach down to just above where we are joined, providing me with that extra something I need to grind against on each downward stroke.

"Uh, Edward." I continue moving, my hips seeking his fingers, knowing my release will soon be here.

"Keep going. You're almost there," he encourages, while his hand rubs my clit more intently and his mouth seeks out my breast once again.

Edward's other hand reaches around and grabs my ass cheek, squeezing it roughly.

A moan escapes my lips at the feel of the stinging smack he leaves there, sending me spiraling into another memorable orgasm.

"That's my girl. Don't stop. I'm almost—"

Two hard thrusts up inside me are all Edward needs, as he groans out his own release, holding my hips securely to his.

I lean down, kiss his lips, then lie on his chest as his arms wrap around me while our breathing begins to return to normal.

We are both quiet as I listen to his heartbeat and he gingerly strokes my back and hair.

He's the first to break the silence. "Are you hungry?"

I lift up my head and find him watching me. "I suppose. Would you like coffee?"

He smiles. "That would be great. I can go pick up some if you don't want to leave this bed."

"I don't want _you_ to leave my bed. I might need to tie you up and keep you here forever," I tease, but really, it's a promise.

"Be careful, because I might just let you," he warns, and flips me so he is now on top while staying inside my body.

He carefully pulls back, then pushes forward again, testing our connection. I feel him hardening again, as his movements become more certain with every stroke.

I don't know how it's possible that he's ready again, but I moan my acceptance of his body thrusting into mine. I realize he doesn't intend to allow me to leave this bed today, and I'm more than okay with that.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers in my Facebook group, Kay Richard's Bonfire on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You are both sweeter than any of Bella's selections at Starbucks. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"No flying machine will ever fly from New York to Paris." –Orville Wright

 **Chapter Four**

(BPOV)

"I can't believe you're giving him a key to your place. You know he's going to make a copy, probably several copies. We'll need to have your locks changed when we get back."

Edward isn't happy I asked Mike to take care of Tucker while we're gone to Paris; he's blowing the entire situation out of proportion. I think he's just upset that both he and Mike now have keys to my place. However, for this trip it's necessary.

"I can't believe we are still having this discussion. What else am I supposed to do?"

Edward stares at my bed. "I bet while you're gone he sleeps in your bed or worse."

"Edward, you don't know Mike."

"And you do? Trust me, when we get back we'll make sure to clean all your bedding. No, we'll just burn it and buy you all new bedding and maybe a new mattress."

"You're being ridiculous, and I love my mattress," I argue.

"Are you taking all your underwear with you?" Edward walks over and opens my underwear drawer.

"No, why would I?"

He looks back at me as though I've lost my mind. "You're going to trust him alone in your apartment with your underwear?" Edward sighs. "Never mind, I'll take the rest of your underwear. Maybe I can cram it in my bag to keep him from going through it all or even worse, using it to jack off."

"Edward! Put my panties back right now. "

He's holding the entire contents of my underwear drawer.

"I'm not leaving your underwear alone here with him."

"Put. My. Panties. Back." I watch him drop a pile in the drawer. "Bras, too."

He adds my bras back to the drawer and sits heavily with a sigh on the edge of my bed.

I sit next to him and drape my arm across his back, letting my fingers play with the hair at the back of his head.

"Edward, what's really going on here? Why are you so upset? It can't really be Mike."

Edward stares at his boots. "I should have told you a month ago."

"Edward, what is it?"

He sighs. "I have a fear of flying."

I try to understand what he just said. "So, what part exactly?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Edward, give me a chance here. I work at an airport and you've been to the airport. Is it the waiting at the gate?"

"No."

"The boarding the plane?"

"No."

"The take off?"

"Not exactly."

"The overpriced alcohol?" I offer, to try to lighten the mood.

He doesn't laugh.

"Okay, the landing?"

"Uh…"

"So, somewhere between takeoff and landing. I'm really at a loss since I haven't ever flown before, so I'm not sure what else it could be." I start wondering.

Edward lets out a heavy sigh and says something I can barely hear.

"What was that?" I ask.

"The crashing."

Ah.

"You're worried about the airplane crashing."

He nods. "When I was in elementary school, we took a family vacation to Florida and flew. We had several connecting flights, and during one of them, we had some really bad turbulence. I thought we were going to die. I know it probably isn't reasonable, but I can't help it."

I rub his back. "Hey, we all have fears, and being so young I'm sure that made a huge impact on you. What was Emmett's reaction, because he flies all the time?"

Edward snorts. "He thought it was fun, a game. Emmett was busy laughing at me and joking while Mom kept passing me airsick bags to fill."

Eww.

"Have you talked to your doctor or someone; surely they can prescribe something to help you?"

"Yes. I have a prescription; however, it leaves me passed out for the entire flight."

"Edward, it's fine. I'll be there with you and you know I have plenty planned to keep me busy during the flight." I point toward my full backpack.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tightly.

He pulls me to his lap so I'm straddling him, then wraps his arms around my waist.

I kiss him on the lips. "We will be fine. We are going to Paris, and we'll have the trip of a lifetime. Together." I smile.

He pulls me close and hugs me tight. "Thank you, Bella, for being so understanding."

Once I'm finally packed and Edward's anxiety levels have lowered a bit, he carries my suitcases in next to his by the door, and we decide on an early night of pizza and beer for dinner.

-MP-

Edward and I wake before the crack of dawn and prepare to go catch our early morning flight from Seattle to New York. When we arrive in New York, we will take another flight directly to Paris.

I could barely sleep last night, as I'm filled with excitement. However, Edward looks like I'm marching him toward his execution.

We stop at the ticket counter, pick up our boarding passes, check our bags, then proceed to the security checkpoint.

"Hey, Bella, Edward."

"Hey, Seth."

"Are you ready for your big trip to Paris?"

"We are." I can barely contain my glee.

"Don't eat too many macarons." He chuckles. "Have a good flight."

"Thanks, Seth. I'll see you when we get back."

"Hey, Bella. Hi, Edward."

"Hey, Angela."

"Is the day finally here?"

"It is. I can't wait to get there."

"Well, be safe and watch out for those pickpockets. I hear they're bad there."

"Thanks, Angela."

We continue through the security check lines and just so happen to end up near Jacob.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day." Jacob grins. "Come on." He waves us to the bins. "Let's see what you've got and if you've learned anything under my tutelage."

"Your tutelage?" I scoff. "If anything, it's always been me guiding you."

"Hey, Edward. Decided to return to the scene of the crime?" Jacob teases.

"Uh—" Edward is at a loss for words.

"You know, when you stole Bella's heart right here in the middle of the security checkpoint."

Edward's eyes flash in my direction, and he gives me a crooked grin. "Oh, did I?"

I'm sure my face flushes bright red as I load my items into a couple of bins and move them to the conveyor belt. Edward does the same, then we wait our turn to go through the scanner.

"Next."

I move inside the scanner and place my feet on the spots for them, then raise my hands overhead. The whirring only takes a few moments.

"Step out please and wait."

"Bella, my dear." It's my boss Sam standing with the wand. "Do you have any piercings?" he asks, as he moves the wand over my body.

"Yes, my ears and navel." I pull up my shirt to reveal my midriff and give Sam the visual I know he needs to clear the alarm.

"Very good." He nods and steps to the side. "Have a wonderful trip, Bella. We will look forward to hearing about it when you return."

"Thanks, Sam." I give him a hug. "I'll miss everyone, but I will be back before you know it."

"Don't hurry on our account." He winks. "You're covered here. Enjoy your vacation."

I release Sam from my hug and gather my bags as I watch Edward enter the scanner.

I go to pull my backpack from the conveyor belt, but find Jacob attached to it.

He grins. "Ma'am, is this your bag?"

"Yes, Jacob. You know it is."

"Well, we need to look inside."

I release my backpack and watch as Jacob opens the side zippers.

"I'm sure this is just an oversight on your part." He digs around in the compartment. "Or maybe you're just trying to test me." He smiles and produces my can of pepper spray.

"Oh, Jacob. I totally forgot that was in there," I explain. My dad, Charlie, had given the can to me back when I started taking classes at U-Dub, and fortunately, I've never needed to use it.

He nods and adds the can to a bin behind him. "All in a day's work, Miss Swan. Enjoy your flight and have fun."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"All set?" Edward asks from behind me. I notice he's through the scanner and has his bags.

"Oui, oui!" I tell him, practicing my best French accent.

Jacob rolls his eyes and laughs. "See ya, Edward. Take care of our girl."

"Will do." Edward agrees and guides me from the security area as we head to our gate.

Before we get there, I see the money exchange kiosk.

"Edward, I want to exchange some dollars for euros before we leave." I drift in that direction.

"No problem. It's a good idea to have some for when we land. Who knows? You might not be able to leave Charles de Gaulle without a macaron in hand." He laughs.

I exchange my money and happily pocket my euros.

"You're right. I'm determined to eat my weight in macarons and crepes. I hear they have them on the street like food carts." I pause. "Maybe I can get both before I leave the airport!" I tell him excitedly.

He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water. Do you want one?"

"Sure." I follow Edward into the shop full of snacks and magazines. "Maybe I need some other items, too." I eye the latest magazines for all the juicy gossip on my favorite stars.

We finally leave with a couple of waters, a bag of animal crackers, and a Snickers for me, while Edward grabs some beef jerky and pistachios. He's so healthy.

I also manage to nab plenty of reading material to keep me going for hours, which is good because we have approximately fourteen hours of flight ahead of us. We will travel almost six hours between Seattle and New York, then change planes to fly from New York to Paris for about eight hours.

As we walk toward our gate, we decide to duck into our respective restrooms and take care of business before our flight departs.

Once finished, we locate seats near our gate and find it won't be long until boarding.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and take my pills now. Two should get me to New York, then I'll take another two once we change planes."

I hold his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze, as I watch him down them both with a swig of water.

"No problem, Edward." I smile. "I'll wake you up after landing; if you aren't already awake."

Edward gives me a grimace. "Let's hope I'm not. However, I should just be groggy at the end of the flight."

I pat his leg and go back to holding his hand with mine while we wait.

I'm so excited I can't stop bouncing my knee while waiting for our flight. Our plane is here, so we are just waiting to start boarding.

" _Flight number fifteen nineteen service from Seattle to New York - JFK is now boarding first class passengers only, please_."

I'm sure I let out a squeak at the announcement, as Edward and I start to gather up our bags, knowing our rows will be called shortly.

" _Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. We will now continue boarding rows sixteen through thirty at this time_."

That's us.

We make our way to the stand where a boarding attendant scans and collects our passes.

"Have a wonderful flight," she tells us, as we make our way down the jetway.

I can't help myself and let out a squeal of delight with Edward chuckling behind me.

Soon we reach the door of the airplane and wait our turn to walk on board.

"Welcome." The flight attendant offers us a friendly smile, and we make our way to find our seats.

Once we have our carry-ons secured overhead, Edward and I buckle our seat belts.

"I can't believe we're here," I whisper, as other passengers continue to board.

Edward smiles a relaxed lazy smile that lets me knows his pills are starting to take effect.

"Sweetheart, we're just getting started." He gently touches my necklace that began this trip and our relationship rolling. "I'd travel the world with you."

I lean over and kiss him on the lips while his finger makes a path down from my necklace to the exposed area of my chest. His light touch causes goosebumps on my arms and chest, but it's his hand on my thigh, moving toward other areas, that's setting off waves of electricity throughout my body.

"Edward," I whisper-yell. "You have to keep your hands to yourself. I'm not getting thrown off the first leg of our vacation because you're frisky."

He smiles. "So, you're frisky, too. I was thinking it might be the pills, and I didn't remember that being a side effect."

"No, I'm not…"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I am," I concede, only to find his face is now victorious.

"However, that's beside the point."

"Oh, come on, Bella." He gets a little pout on his face and barely keeps his voice to a whisper. "Don't you want to join the Mile High Club with me?"

Eww.

I'm not a fan of public bathroom sex, so I can't even imagine what airplane bathroom sex would be like; especially, when I've heard the bathrooms are tiny, and Edward is not a small guy.

"As much as that sounds like an incredible offer and a once in a lifetime experience, I think I'm going to take a rain check on that one, Edward."

His smile deflates a bit. "So, that's not a no, right?"

"If someday, we are able to fly in a private plane, just us. Sure, I'll be game for whatever you have in mind."

With my conditions in mind, Edward is back to smiling, but it makes me wonder about his history.

"Edward, have you already joined the Mile High Club?"

He immediately frowns while he thinks. "Uh..."

I wait for his response, but it never comes as his blinks get slower and slower. He leans his head back on the seat, letting his eyes finally close.

" _Welcome aboard, this is your captain of flight fifteen nineteen with service to JFK. It looks like we will be right on time when we pull into the terminal in about five and a half hours. We have clear skies ahead of us. Sit back and enjoy your flight_."

The flight attendants move about the cabin, informing us of safety procedures, and demonstrate various items in the event of a variety of landings. I glance at Edward to find his face relaxed with his eyes closed.

I watch out our window and hold his hand for both of our benefits, as the plane pushes away from the terminal and taxies toward the runway.

We are cleared for take-off, and I hear the engines begin to roar as I'm forced back in my seat and I feel the plane tilt upward. There's a screeching sound of what I guess are the wheels being folded up under the plane while we continue to make our ascent.

I swallow a couple of times to relieve the pressure on my ears, while I hear a baby crying a few seats in front of us.

It doesn't take much longer for us to level out and float up above the city.

I marvel at the amazing perspective, as everything gets smaller and smaller and I struggle to locate items I know are there but no longer look familiar.

I check on Edward, and he appears to be comfortably sleeping.

I let my own eyes close as my mind wanders back to the thoughts of Edward's dating history or maybe I should call it previous hookups.

It's not something we've discussed yet, as we should, especially since we aren't using condoms. He said he's clean, but you never know. Edward doesn't seem like a one-night stand kind of guy, but all sex is risky.

Risk of disease.

Risk of pregnancy.

Maybe I should go on some type of birth control?

We've been together three months.

I've never been in a relationship this long to have the need, as all the guys I've been with used condoms.

As I look over at Edward's profile; it's not hard to imagine the draw to him physically. I'm sure, though, that once most women find out he's an artist, that may be the point where they decide they aren't in it for the long haul; especially, when they are motivated by money.

Maybe that's the rub between Edward and Emmett, because Emmett does have the money. Maybe Edward is jealous of Emmett and his lifestyle, which attracts a particular type of woman.

No, surely not. Rosalie doesn't seem like Edward's kind of gal. I don't see him falling for the model or actress type, but they may fall for him. There is always the possibility something or someone else caused this rift between the brothers, and not just their family issues.

I grab one of my magazines and get lost in the salacious headlines and articles, as we continue to cruise across the country.

-MP-

"Edward." I shake his arm gently. "Edward, wake up."

His eyes finally pop open.

"We've landed in New York and we are taxiing to the gate."

He cracks a bit of a smile. "We're almost halfway there." His voice is heavy with sleep.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "We need to get ready to change planes."

His movements are slow and sluggish. I can only imagine how he feels, but if this is how he needs to fly, then I'm more than happy to help him out.

" _We would like to welcome everyone to New York, where the local time is 3:57 p.m. For those of you making connections, please check the screens in the terminal for updated information. The captain will turn off the fasten seatbelts sign once it is safe to move about the cabin. Be careful when opening the overhead bins, as some items might have shifted in flight. We know you have a choice when choosing to fly, which is why we thank you for choosing American Airlines_."

It isn't long before we hear the ding and the fasten seatbelt light goes off. We have time to make our connection, so we aren't in any hurry like some folks.

Edward is starting to come out of his fog, and soon it's our turn to grab our carry-on bags and make our way back down the aisle and off the plane.

Once we're in the terminal, we locate the departures screen to find that our next flight is in the same terminal and only a few gates away.

"Maybe we should grab a bite to eat before our next flight?" I suggest.

Edward nods, and we look over our options. "I could go for some coffee and something to eat." He spots a Starbucks close by.

We are both relieved to see the familiar green logo, so I happily agree.

Edward grabs a smoked turkey protein box that looks way too healthy, while I'm trying to decide between pastries.

I wonder, should I get the iced lemon pound cake or one of those adorable butterfly cookies?

Edward would probably say I need a sandwich with protein.

Clearly, he doesn't understand my sweet tooth.

I suddenly feel Edward's lips at my ear. "Just get both."

I look back to find him with a knowing smile. "Okay, Mister Smartypants."

We order and pay for our food and drinks, then make our way to find a place to sit near our gate.

The more food Edward eats and coffee he drinks, the more he comes alive and seems like his normal self. His medication is clearly wearing off, and I'm a bit sad he has to go through all this just to make this trip with me.

"Hey." He nudges my knee with his.

I look up into his beautiful green eyes and smile. "Hey, yourself."

"Did you do okay with the flight?"

I nod. "It was fine. However, those airplane bathrooms are disgusting."

Edward chuckles.

"I got up to go during the flight and the smell was just horrible in there. Let alone I could barely sit on the toilet without hitting my head on the door." I laugh with him. "And you wanted me to have sex in there, Edward?" I shake my head. "That's almost a mission impossible kind of stunt. I'm not sure I have those kinds of skills."

Edward pauses eating and his face seems confused. "Have sex in there?"

"Yeah, before you fell asleep you asked if I wanted to join the Mile High Club."

"I did?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't remember."

"No. No, I don't. That is definitely something I would want to remember."

"Well, no worries because after my trip in there, I understand you only want to use an airplane bathroom in cases of dire emergencies."

Edward's hand finds my knee. "You know sometimes it feels like—"

"Nope. Airplane sex on a commercial plane is not a dire emergency, Edward. However, I did agree with you that if we ever flew private, then we could join the club. I hear those planes sometimes have bedrooms. So, I'm sure the bathroom would be much bigger and smell a million times better."

Edward gets this huge grin on his face. "Maybe I need to change our flights on the way back? Surely, I could get a private flight from Paris to London." He seems resolved now. "Okay, consider it done. Or something I will do once we are in Paris and settled at the hotel."

"Edward, you never said when I asked before, are you already a member?" I try fishing a little into his background of experience.

"Um, no. Flying has always been an issue for me, so attempting something like that would be nearly impossible."

"And how do you think you might be able to pull off this stunt on a flight from Paris to London?"

"Well, I have some ideas, but they all revolve around not taking my medication. However, let's talk about this later, _if_ I can secure us a private plane for that flight."

"Okay, but remember, I'm all right if this part of your plan never comes about. Just getting there safely and back home with you is the most important thing."

Edward leans in and kisses me on the lips. "I know, but if I can figure out a way to give you this I will."

We finish our food and drinks, then take another restroom break before getting ready for our next flight to Paris.

My excitement is building again, knowing the next time we get off the plane we will be in Paris, the City of Love, where I hope romance will blossom for the two of us.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am so grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Vous êtes tous deux incroyables. If you checked Bella's common phrases book, then you would know, I think you are both incredible. Thank you. xx

-MP-

"In Paris, they simply stared when I spoke to them in French. I never did succeed in making those idiots understand their own language." –Mark Twain

 **Chapter Five**

(BPOV)

The sound of the airplane wheels touching down jars me awake. It's hard to sleep over that screeching sound. I look over to find Edward still out of it.

" _Bonjour et bienvenue à Paris! La ville de la lumière et de l'amour, où l'heure locale est six heures dix-huit minutes_ ," the flight attendant tells us over the loudspeaker.

Oh shit!

Game on.

I feel myself panic and scramble through my books trying to locate my French phrase book.

She said "bonjour." I definitely caught that and something about Paris.

Where is it? Where is it?

" _For our English speaking passengers, good morning and welcome to Paris. The city of light and love, where the local time is 6:18 a.m_."

I let out a huge sigh of relief with my book finally in hand and slump back into my seat.

I tap Edward's leg a few times. "Hey, Edward."

His eyes barely crack open.

"We just landed. We're in Paris, and I already can't understand a word they are saying. So much for my three years of high school French. We're screwed." I sigh, exasperated that I'm already failing at this, and start to gather my things.

Edward moves around a bit more, starting to come into a more dazed state versus the unconscious one he's been sporting for the last seven and a half hours.

"Let's hope my phrases book can bridge the gap, because I'm driving the struggle bus right now." I feel my stress levels escalating.

Maybe this is a mistake.

Maybe I've chosen the wrong place.

Maybe the language barrier is going to be too much.

Edward grabs my hands, stopping my fidgeting. "Hey."

He waits for me to look up.

I finally do. My eyes gaze into his much more alert ones.

"We're in Paris." He smiles and gives me the sweetest kiss. "No matter what happens, we're in this together. Don't forget."

He disarms me so easily and calms my nerves.

"I know." I feel my stress start to melt away.

"Now, let's go find our luggage, then we can locate the taxi area."

"Okay." I squeeze his hand.

We finish gathering our things, then make our way off the plane.

Fortunately, most of the signs in the airport are in both English and French. So, I'm thinking we may be okay. What a relief.

Hand in hand, Edward and I move toward baggage claim, but first make a quick stop in the restroom.

We reconnect when finished, then start to wander around the terminal while waiting for our bags to arrive.

In the distance, I see a Ladurée kiosk. "Edward! Look!" I grab his arm and point in the general direction. "I need a macaron or maybe a box of macarons."

"You can't wait until after we get to the hotel?"

I look at him shocked he would make such a suggestion. "Absolutely not."

"Well, they don't seem to be in a hurry with our bags, so let's go get you a macaron."

I squeal with excitement, and we make our way toward what looks like an adorable classic French vendor cart.

After toiling over my choices, I end up selecting a small box of six.

"I can't believe I'm about to eat my first French macaron in _Paris_!" I tell Edward, opening the box.

Edward just chuckles at me, and we walk back to the baggage claim area. It looks like there are some bags starting to move around the conveyor belt.

"Edward! They're so perfect. I can't eat them. I need to take a picture." I start digging for my phone and snap a few shots of my pastel assortment.

"Aren't they beautiful? Do you want one? Or at least a bite of one? What flavor would you like? I have pistachio, coffee, chocolate, mint, caramel, and vanilla."

Edward looks hesitant.

"I mean, I know these aren't your thing, since you don't ever eat sugar, but it's Paris! You have to try one at least. Please, for me?" I beg, adding a pout once I finish pleading my case.

"Why do you think I don't eat sugar?"

"Well, in the three months I've known you, I have yet to see you eat anything sweet."

"Now, you know that's not true." He leans closer so that only I can hear him. "I had the sweetest pussy the other night." He pulls back and winks.

I'm sure my face is flush at the thoughts and feelings his reminder brings. I'm quite fond of his beard between my legs, his tongue, too.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Sugar. I mean _real_ sugar. You don't eat sugar."

Edward shrugs. "I'm not really much of a sweets person. However, just for you, I'll try the coffee one."

"I thought maybe you were some kind of health nut."

"Well, I do try to eat right, and exercise when I can. How else am I going to keep you interested?"

Oh, Edward. If you only knew. I'm not just attracted to your body.

I retrieve his selection from the box and hold it to his lips. His eyes stay on mine as he opens his mouth. I gradually move the macaron forward and watch his lips close around it, taking a bite, his lips barely skimming my fingertips.

I'm still holding the sweet near his mouth when he guides my hand with the remaining half in my direction. I watch, entranced by his tongue as it peeks out to remove any remaining crumbs from his lips.

He clears his throat, breaking me out my Edward-induced haze.

I take a bite of the remaining half and I'm immediately in love. It is soft yet chewy with a crunchy outside and creamy inside. The flavor is perfect, and so sweet. I can't wait to try another.

"What do you think?" he asks.

A huge grin breaks across my face, my eyes on his. "I think I'm in love," I say breathlessly, but realize a little too late he may think I'm talking about him. I certainly don't want to scare him off, so I start to backpedal.

"I...I mean with the cookie," I stutter, feeling my face flush. "It's delicious."

He leans in and connects his lips with mine, creating the most amazing combination of sweet, coffee, and Edward.

He ends the kiss all too soon. "You're right. Definitely delicious."

Edward looks back over at the baggage claim area, and I notice most passengers who arrived with us have found their bags and are making their way out of the terminal.

"Hmmm, I still don't see ours yet. Maybe we should ask if they are still unloading or they have finished," Edward suggests.

I nod, close my box, and approach one of the workers in the area.

"Pardon," I say to get his attention.

He turns to me. "Oui?"

I quickly notice his name tag says Pierre. "Bonjour Pierre, parlez-vous anglais?"

"Yes, I speak English."

I sigh in relief. "Do you know if all of the bags have been unloaded from American Airlines flight number forty-four from New York JFK?"

"Yes," Pierre replies.

I'm a bit confused by his response. "Yes you know, or yes the bags have all been unloaded?"

"Yes, all is unloaded. Your bag not arrive?"

I shake my head. "No, we don't see either of our bags. I think they might be lost." I pull out the tags we were given from checking our bags in Seattle and hand them to Pierre.

"Let me check." He moves over and quickly types on the computer in front of him.

There are lots of hums and haws from Pierre, as he searches for our bags and the answers to their location.

I look up at Edward. "I can't believe they lost our bags."

He shrugs. "It happens. Hopefully, they can locate them."

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes, Pierre?"

"You flew American Airlines fifteen nineteen from Seattle to New York?" he confirms.

"That's right, then we changed planes," I explain.

"Ah, your luggage did not change with you, but was put on flight to London. It, ahh… should arrive there this morning. Then it is scheduled on flight to Paris. It will arrive later today." Pierre smiles.

"Okay, so what do we do about getting our luggage once it arrives?"

"No worries, ma chère. Where are you staying?"

Edward speaks up. "Saint James Paris."

"Avenue Bugeaud?"

"Yes." Edward agrees with the address.

"We will have your luggage sent there for you," Pierre assures, continuing to type on his computer, then hands back our claim tickets. "It should arrive later this evening."

"Merci, Pierre," I thank him, and slide my hand in Edward's.

We finally leave baggage claim without our bags to find the taxi area.

He gives my hand a quick squeeze. "Don't worry. They will get here. Did you need anything in particular from your bag?"

"No, I think I'm good until later this evening. Although, I was planning to shower once we made it to the hotel to wash off my travel grime. I feel kind of yucky."

"Well, I'm sure you still can. They should have some toiletries in the room, and if not, we can arrange for some to be delivered."

It's early morning in Paris and the day is just starting, even though we are both exhausted from our full day of travel. For me, the fatigue is starting to set in, but Edward seems to be a trooper.

It doesn't take long for us to grab a taxi, and Edward gives our driver the address of the hotel.

Looking out the window, I can tell it's going to be a beautiful day here. The sun is starting to rise along the horizon, lighting the city with its warm glow. There's not a cloud in the sky, as I watch the city awake from its slumber.

Traffic is light at this hour and our driver tells us we should arrive in about thirty or forty minutes.

I fight to keep my eyes open so I don't miss any part of the trip to our hotel. We pass various shopping malls and even an IKEA along the way. I rest my head on Edward's shoulder, and he wraps an arm around me holding me tight.

I watch him for a while as he's looking out at the city all around us. I smile when he looks down at me and places a kiss on my forehead.

We pass something that looks like a sports stadium on the way, and our driver points it out to us.

"You like football?" the driver asks. "Ehhh… not American, but soccer, yes? They also have rugby and music," he explains further.

"Like concerts?" I clarify.

"Oui."

I nod in understanding.

In the distance, I notice a structure of what I guess is Sacré-Coeur. Its white domes are easy to spot as the church sits upon a hilltop. I hope Edward and I will get a chance to explore that area during our trip.

I keep on alert for the big landmarks like the Arc de Triomphe or the Eiffel Tower. I don't want to miss even a glimpse of either.

The lull of the taxi and being curled up against Edward with his comforting smell all around me is too much for me in my current exhausted state, and even though I put up a fight, my eyes gently close.

"Bella. Bella, honey. We're here." I feel Edward moving next to me.

I crack open my eyes to find the taxi has stopped moving, and we are parked outside of an archway.

"Did I miss it? The Arc de Triomphe? The Eiffel Tower?" I sit up in alarm looking all around.

"You haven't missed anything. Let's go see if our room is ready."

Edward opens the door to the taxi and helps me out of the back.

"Did you already pay the fare?"

He chuckles. "Yes, you did miss that part."

Without our bags from the airport and only our carry-ons in hand, we are fairly light travelers. I turn and wave at the driver. "Merci."

Edward takes my hand and leads me through an archway to see the most amazing looking building.

"Is this our hotel?" I gaze upon the grand romantic French mansion standing proudly in front of us.

"Yes, it is."

I'm stunned by its magnificent beauty. "We get to stay here for the entire time?" This feels like a dream.

"Yes, hopefully, I made a good choice?" He checks my reaction and continues. "It's some type of hotel château, which I think means castle, and the only one like it left in Paris," Edward explains, as we walk around a gorgeous fountain at the front entrance.

We make our way indoors to find a main desk with a couple of attendants.

"Bonjour, comment pouvons-nous vous aider?"

Oh boy.

"Bonjour, parlez-vous anglais?"

"Yes, I am Suzanne. How may I help you?"

"We are checking in to your hotel for an extended stay," I reply.

"Wonderful, let me get your name."

Edward speaks up. "The reservation is under the name Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Ah, yes. It is right here." She clicks away on her computer. "I just need a form of payment from you. Is this your first time visiting Paris?"

"Yes." I smile.

Edward reaches in his wallet and hands over his credit card.

She continues entering our information into the system, then pauses to run Edward's card through the card reader. "You are Americans? On your honeymoon?"

"Yes to being Americans, but, no, not on our honeymoon."

She grins . "Well, give it time. Paris is the City of Love after all. You look to be headed in the right direction. How is your trip so far?"

Edward's hand, which was rubbing my back, stills at her words. I'm sure my face flushes at her implications as well, but I try to focus on her question.

"Well, our luggage didn't make it, but they said it should arrive this evening."

Suzanne hands back Edward's card. "When it arrives, we shall deliver it to your room. I'm also upgrading your room to one of our junior suites for your extended stay. It is ready for you now. Let me get your keys."

I lean in so that only Edward can hear me, while Suzanne moves around behind the desk opening and closing drawers.

"This place is so fancy. Are you sure it isn't too much?" I ask, looking around at the bright crystal chandeliers hanging in the entry.

Edward places a kiss on my nose. "Don't worry; I have us covered on this. I just want you to like it; after all, how many times do you get to travel to Paris in a lifetime?"

"Well, one at least." I grin.

"Then let's make the most of this trip." He kisses my lips just as Suzanne returns.

"I have your keys." She hands them to a man standing next to the desk. "Jacques will show you the way to your suite. If you need any assistance for getting around the city or seeing the sights, please let us know and we will be more than happy to make the arrangements for you. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything at all, and enjoy your stay."

"Merci beaucoup, Suzanne."

"De rien, and have a good day."

We follow Jacques up the stairs and down a long hallway. He uses a key to unlock and open our bright red entry door. I walk into the room with Edward following closely behind.

There are bold colors throughout in an array of bright blues and dark woods while a mix of patterns and fabrics flatter in a way only the French know how to combine. My gaze wanders around the room and stops on a king sized bed next to the windows. Hopefully, the sun's rays won't run us out of bed too early in the mornings. I love the thought of lingering in Edward's arms before we start our days.

"Monsieur." Jacques points toward a bucket sitting on the table in front of a sitting area that includes a chair and sofa. "Champagne, for you."

Edward nods.

We are both a little spellbound by the magnificence of the room.

"If you need anything else, ring the front desk and we will be happy to accommodate you." Jacques leaves the keys on the desk. "Au revoir."

"Merci, Jacques. Au revoir," I reply, as we watch the door close behind him.

I'm not sure how long we stand there in silence, absorbing the beauty of the room, but I speak first, bubbling excitement building from inside me.

"Holy shit, Edward! This is amazing. I don't think anything I packed is good enough for this place. Not even my underwear!"

Edward laughs. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I really like some of your underwear, but we can go shopping if it would make you more comfortable."

"While that would be fun, it isn't necessary. I'm planning to be a tourist with my comfy clothes, but this—" Arms stretched wide, I spin in a circle. "This is so breathtaking and absolutely Paris. I love it!"

I jump up in Edward's arms, smash my lips against his, and he lifts me up off the floor spinning us both around.

When he finally sets me down and ends our kiss, I'm dizzy, but start to formulate a plan.

"Edward, we have champagne to drink!" I giggle and go to look at the bottle in the bucket. "We need to open this."

Edward picks up the bottle, removes the foil and the little cage around it. "Champagne then shower?"

"Yes. We might need food, too."

"How about we order room service? I'm starving. We may only be able to get breakfast at this time of day, but I can ask."

"Breakfast is fine with me. I can eat anything at this point."

Edward puts the towel he finds next to the bucket over the cork and gently eases it out. There's a small pop from the pressure, and I move the glasses closer for him to fill.

With our first glasses of champagne in hand and matching smiles on our faces, I suggest, "A toast?"

"Hmmm, how about to Paris?" Edward raises his glass.

I clink my glass with his. "Sounds good to me. To Paris."

My first sip of champagne is crisp and refreshing. My second sip probably goes down a little too easy, as it's sweet and so good.

"Pace yourself. You need to eat and were going to take a shower, remember?" Edward warns.

"I know. I know." I tilt back the remaining contents of my glass. "I'm going to go shower. Figure out our food so we can eat when I'm finished?"

"Okay, let me know if you need anything once you get in there."

I set down my glass and give Edward a kiss. "Will do."

I walk in our bathroom and close the door behind me, but don't lock it. You never know, Edward may decide to join me. I can only imagine how glorious he looks wet, and there isn't a chance I would turn him away.

The bathroom is small but luxurious with a sampling of spa products scattered throughout the room. There are two robes hanging just outside the shower and towels draped over a warming bar.

It takes me a while, but I manage to make sense out of all the knobs, faucets, and spouts. As the room begins to fill with steam, I turn a few knobs and adjust the water, waiting for it to get just the right temperature. I love a hot shower, and this one looks like a dream with the various spouts coming from the wall and overhead.

Stripping off my clothes, I step under the hot spray. When the water hits my back, I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. My muscles start to give way to the tension they've been holding the entire trip.

The shampoo provided is the most amazing smelling combination. It's a blend of fresh citrus, and mint, which wakes me up and reinvigorates me. By the time I finish with the body wash, I feel like I can take on the day. A razor would be nice to have in order to touch up some areas, but I can go a day without one.

After a quick rinse, I dry off with the warm towels; a little sad Edward didn't come join me in the shower. The hotel robe I slip on is soft and silky against my skin. Looking around the countertop at all of the amenities, I conclude there isn't a comb or brush to be found. So, I use my fingers to work through my tangled hair.

Freshly scrubbed and as clean as I'm going to get, I head out of the bathroom to find Edward asleep on the sofa.

I sit on the coffee table and take my time looking him over from head to toe. I rarely get a chance to see him so at ease and unguarded. I'm going to make the most of this opportunity.

My fingers carefully glide through his soft hair, while I watch his face for any reaction, hoping not to get caught yet. I trace his thick eyebrows, then down his slightly crooked nose, followed by his full lips, which move only a bit at my featherlight touches.

The backs of my fingers brush his soft beard. I wonder how long he's had it and try to picture what he looks like without it. I just can't imagine.

My fingers drift down his gray long-sleeved T-shirt then over his dark blue jeans. He's kicked off his boots, so he's only in socks, and looks extremely comfortable.

I hope he's ordered some food, but who knows when it will get here. However, I have an idea on how I want to wake him up. I'm not as experienced as Edward is, when it comes to pleasing someone sexually, but I hope my efforts will please him.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You both give Edward a cocky grin, he wears for days. Thank you. xx

-MP-

"For women the best aphrodisiacs are words. The G-spot is in the ears. He who looks for it below there is wasting his time." – Isabel Allende

 **Chapter Six**

(BPOV)

My nervous fingers shake slightly, as I unbutton his jeans and lower the zipper. Most of the time Edward goes commando, but sometimes he doesn't. I can never predict; however, today, I find him wearing gray boxer briefs.

The fabric is soft against my fingers, but what lies underneath is hardening with every teasing pass I give. My fingertips move up to his waistband and pull down his underwear, freeing him completely to the cool air of the room. I watch Edward's cock twitch and stand out from his body at full attention.

When he lets out a slight moan then sighs, I freeze in place. My eyes check to see if he's awake and whether I'm busted before I even get started.

With no other reaction from Edward, I take him in my hand and wrap my fingers around his cock. I marvel at how silky the skin feels for something so veiny and rigid.

My curiosity finally gets the best of me, and I lean in to lick the head, tasting the salty liquid that gathers there. Feeling more confident, I wrap my lips around him and pull him into my mouth using a light suction.

"Mmmmm." Edward starts to stir and his hips shift upward, pushing his cock farther in my mouth.

I pull away worried I may choke if I take in too much, too quickly. Breathing through my nose, I try again and make another successful pass up and down his length. Each stroke allows my confidence to build and my throat to relax a little more, until I can fit him almost entirely in my mouth and throat.

"Bella," he whispers, and brushes several strands of my hair away from my face.

I pause my motions and nervously glance up at his face, hoping he isn't going to stop me. His lust-filled eyes are half-open watching my every movement, and he urges me to continue.

"Keep going, sweetheart." He lets out a gasp, as I take him in again. "Your mouth feels so wet and warm."

With each pass my nervousness and anxiety decreases. I hold the base of his cock with one hand and continue to set a nice, easy pace, while my other slides past his jeans letting the back of my fingers gently rub his balls.

Wisps of hair fall all around me with my increased movements, and my teeth occasionally graze his length causing him to moan. I only pause briefly in frustration to tuck my hair behind my ears in an effort to keep it under control.

His voice is raspy. "Let me help."

Edward's hand comes to rest on the back of my head, then he starts gathering my long brown hair in one hand. Once it is in a makeshift ponytail, he takes control and moves my mouth up and down slowly over his cock.

The pull of my hair arouses me in ways I never imagined. I feel my own pleasure increase, and I surrender to Edward's movements.

With my hair and mouth under his unwavering control, I let my hands drift. One goes back to holding his balls, lightly tugging and playing with them, which causes Edward to hum his approval. The other unties the belt of my robe and pulls back the sides. My hand slides between my legs, and I moan around his cock, when my fingers make contact with my swollen clit.

"Oh, baby." His voice impatient with want and need. "Are you touching yourself?"

I try to answer "yes," but it's muffled with his cock in my mouth, which causes Edward to groan at the vibrations I'm creating.

He moves my head a little faster, and I know I'm close. Hopefully, Edward is too, as I'm not sure how much longer I will last.

Two of my fingers pause outside my wet opening then slide easily inside. I grind my hips against my hand, yet it isn't enough. I'm frustrated knowing only Edward can satisfy me there and go back to rubbing my clit.

"Keep going," Edward encourages and pants. "I'm almost there."

Knock. Knock.

My hands freeze in place, even though Edward keeps moving my head, not missing a beat.

Anxiety pulses through my veins, and I start to panic. There's someone at our door.

They probably have a key.

What if they use it, and find us here in quite the compromising position?

I moan at the thought of being seen or even getting caught, when Edward tugs on my hair a little harder getting my attention.

"It's our food." Edward groans, then his hips lift up off the sofa, pushing his cock deeply down my throat, causing me to sputter. "They will leave it. Stay with me. Focus, Bella. Don't stop. Move your hand faster."

I comply and focus once again on the feeling building between my legs. My hand moving faster than before we were interrupted. I'm teetering close to the edge, but need more.

As if sensing my need, Edward switches my ponytail to his other hand, continuing to move my mouth up and down his length, while his free hand reaches inside my robe, squeezing and massaging my breasts until both nipples harden to stiff peaks from his touch.

The new sensations from his hands overwhelm me, and my orgasm builds intensely like a roller coaster almost ready to plunge over a peak. I moan around Edward's cock and fall into utter bliss, as waves and waves of heat and pleasure roar through my body.

"Look at me, Bella," he demands. "Don't you dare stop. I'm going to come in your mouth and you're going to swallow every drop."

I nod proudly at knowing my body is bringing Edward great pleasure. I close my eyes and surrender to the feelings, when I feel him pulse and empty in my mouth and down my throat.

"Ahhhhhh…Bella!" Edward rumbles, holding my head to his hips.

I start to panic but swallow quickly while trying to keep breathing through my nose.

His cock starts to soften in my mouth, then he yells out in relief. "Holy shit!"

Edward pulls on my ponytail, removing my mouth from his cock, then lifts me up on top of him. My entire naked body is flush against his clothed one. He fuses our mouths together in a fiery kiss filled with heat and desire. His tongue pushes past my lips searching and tasting every crevice of my mouth, while continuing to fan the flames of passion.

I'm breathless and panting when he pulls away and starts licking and nibbling a path to my ear.

"Edward." I gasp. My eyes close when he sucks on the spot just behind my ear.

His mouth on my neck awakens other parts of my body, causing my legs to open wider and my hips to thrust against his cock nestling between my legs.

"Mmmmm, baby." He sucks with more force on my neck, only to break away for a brief moment. "I'm going to mark you," Edward whispers against my skin. "Everywhere."

He looks up and gives me a mischievous grin, then reattaches his mouth to my neck leaving a path of kisses, and I'm sure more love bites.

"The food?" I manage to ask, but it's difficult to concentrate when I feel his hands move under my robe.

Edward grabs my ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them, then moving me higher on his body so my breasts are in line with his mouth. He sucks on one then the other while gliding me back and forth over his cock with ease. He suddenly shoves himself deep inside me in one easy stroke.

His pulls away from my chest and groans. His eyes close tightly. "Oh, Bella. I couldn't wait any longer. You're so tight and perfect. I had to be inside you."

I moan at the intrusion and brace my hands on his chest, letting my head fall forward.

He sighs and moves my hair away from my face. "I can't ever get enough."

"I know. I feel it, too." There isn't anything that feels more right than when we are joined together. I'm addicted to this connection between us.

"Move for me, baby." With Edward's hands on my hips, he guides me up and down. "I'm going to mark you again." I can hear the excitement in his voice, as he stares down between us, watching where our hips meet and grind together. "With my come." He growls.

I groan at his words because everything about him excites me. I lean down to kiss his lips. "Is that a promise?" I taunt, and start riding him with more vigor. My breasts bounce faster in his face, and I pause briefly to pull off my robe, throwing it to the side of the sofa.

"Most definitely. You like that, don't you?" He tucks his arms behind his head, as he watches me take control and fuck him.

I'm a sucker for his dirty words and innuendos. However, I know I flush with embarrassment, when we hear how wet I am, as the sounds of my movements echo throughout our room.

"Trust me, baby, I like that, too. Don't ever be embarrassed. Knowing how wet I make you is such a turn on for me." His hips lift up off the sofa to meet mine, while I grind down onto his.

His fingers reach up and trace the spots his mouth left on my neck and chest. "I like marking you. Do you like them?" He looks up at me with a knowing grin while waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I go back to moving my hips up and down, feeling the beginnings of my orgasm building again, so I speed up my movements chasing my release.

"It means you're mine. Do you like being mine?" His gaze is intense, as he waits for a response.

"Edward." I'm having trouble focusing.

"Do you? I want to hear you say it." His hands move to my thighs, then to my hips.

"Yes," I manage to grunt out.

"Do you like fucking me? Because from here, it looks like you do." He groans, as I sit up and change the angle he enters me.

A smile breaks out widely across my face and I chuckle. "It's growing on me. I like being on top." I speed up my movements.

Edward's face grows serious. "Do you think our neighbors or the hotel staff can hear you? I don't. I don't think you're being loud enough. I want them to hear us. You. They need to know who makes you feel like this. Because it's me. Only me."

His hands come back to find my breasts, squeezing and shoving them together.

"I'm going to fuck these gorgeous tits one day, Bella," he says, playing with them. "They are the perfect handful. I'm sure you will like that, too."

Exhaustion is starting to take over my muscles, and I'm not sure how much longer I can last.

"Are you ready to come for me, sweetheart?" Edward moves his hands between us, holding onto my inner thighs. His thumbs linger and come close to where I need him most.

I let out a bit of a squeak when they finally do come in contact with my clit, then he barely gives me the touch I need. I try to grind harder on him, searching for more from his hand, but he keeps it just out of reach.

"Do you want it, baby?" He taunts.

"Yes." I gasp in frustration.

"No one can hear you. I'm sure you can do better."

"Yes. Please, Edward," I say a little stronger, knowing I'm so close.

"Nope. Not good enough. I want everyone to know what room we're staying in, sweetheart."

"Yes!" I shout as I feel Edward's thumbs move over my clit. "Yes, Edward! Yes!" I yell and pant, as I fall over the edge into another orgasm then collapse on his chest out of breath.

"That's my girl." He kisses my sweaty brow, moves my hair away from my face, and chuckles. I'm boneless and can barely move. My eyes want to close, but Edward has other ideas.

"I'm not quite through with you yet. Hold on tight." He switches our position, flipping us, so I feel the soft material of the couch against my back with him on top.

Edward makes more adjustments, and I'm putty in his hands. He moves my legs so my ankles are next to his ears, then leans into me, causing my knees to drape over his shoulders, never breaking the connection with our hips. His arms, on each side of me, hold his body off mine, while he pulls back slightly, only to push farther inside me.

I can immediately tell something is different. "Oh, fuck." I gasp at the new sensations.

I don't think I've ever felt anyone go this deeply, even Edward. Hell, I've never been in this position before.

"I know. It's the new position." He grunts then readjusts again, where I'm almost bent in half while lying on my back with him hovering over top of me. "I can get even deeper this way."

I'm too spent to do anything but hold onto my legs and watch him. The way he moves: harder, faster, powerful. It feels so primal. Raw.

"Bella, you feel so good this way. Fuck," he grits out.

Our gazes meet, and for a moment, I'm taken back by the intensity in Edward's eyes. Lust, want, and need are mixed with something else. Something more meaningful for both of us.

I reach out and cup his cheek, letting my thumb stroke his beard. "Edward," I whisper.

"So good, baby. I'm almost there. Just a few more—" His eyes close tightly.

My fingers move around to the back of his head, weave through his hair, and guide his face to mine. Our lips smash together, but it's his tongue that thrusts in and out of my mouth in time with his hips.

He breaks away from my mouth. "Oh, Bella!" He shouts with a growl and shoves his cock all the way inside of me.

I grab his ass cheeks and hold him to me, wanting to savor this feeling of his pleasure for as long as possible. With his forehead resting against mine, his breath fans out over my face. He readjusts our position to allow my legs to flatten completely under him, then covers my body with his once more.

"Oh, baby." He kisses my neck then my lips. "Are you okay? I didn't push you too far, did I?"

"No, I'm exhausted, but good. Perhaps, if I took a yoga class or two, it might be helpful in the future." I giggle.

Edward chuckles. "There are lots of positions. We can try as many as you want. And yes, yoga will help." He kisses my forehead and goes to stand up, causing his cock to leave quite the trail from my body.

He sits back and tucks himself into his boxer briefs and jeans, but bends my legs up at the knee setting my feet on the couch, then watches his come start to leak from between my legs.

I'm nervous by the way he is looking at me and start close my legs together, only to be stopped by his strong hands.

"Mmmmm, baby. That's quite the visual. Maybe someday you'll let me take a photo?" He runs his fingers up and down my slit, spreading his come all over my lower lips and inner thighs with trails down my legs.

I can tell he doesn't sense my unease, but my anxiety at something like that would be through the roof. "Uh… I don't know. I've never let anyone take photos of me naked, let alone during or after sex."

"Well, I would hope not. This would be just for me. Us. You might like it. We could even do some video. Give it some thought." He carelessly shrugs, as if he hasn't just dropped a bomb on me.

I watch as he gets up and goes to open our door, then wheels in the cart with the food he ordered. I grab a few tissues from the box on the side table and try my best to clean up the mess he left behind.

I'm feeling extremely off balance, and I'm not sure I like the thoughts filtering through my head. For Edward to make such a request, I wonder if this is something he's done with other women in the past.

Does he have photos and videos of past lovers or him with them on his phone or maybe a computer? This thought alone is quite unsettling. I feel a bit lost, and I'm not sure I can stomach food right now, but I put on my best smile, as he unveils our options.

"So, what can I tempt you with today?" He winks.

Removing the dome cover from each plate, he reveals its contents. "We have assorted pastries for someone who can't get enough sweets."

He looks over at me and wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"There are assorted fruits for people who like the natural sugar approach."

I chuckle because he's just adorable when he's playful like this, but my head is spinning not knowing what to think.

"We have an assorted cheese plate because we're in Paris and that's what they do. And finally..." He reveals the last plate. "A burger and fries."

He gives me a charming grin, as he sets all the plates on the table in front of the couch. "Here, let's get you started." He grabs a French fry and places it in my mouth.

I chew on it and watch him, as he locates a knife and cuts the burger in half.

"We can split this then nibble on whatever suits. Do you want more champagne?"

"Sure." I look Edward over and realize he is very dressed, and I'm very naked. Feeling slightly embarrassed by being so exposed, I grab my robe from the floor and cover myself up, retying the belt at my waist.

Edward refills our champagne glasses and groans when he sees I'm no longer naked. "You didn't need to do that."

I chuckle. "I'm not playing naked party of one, Edward."

"How do you feel about naked party of two?" He grins and takes a bite out of his burger.

"We'll see. Maybe later." I down my entire glass of champagne, because I feel like I need some answers, and little liquid courage may do the trick.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am so grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You are both better than room service with Edward. Thank you. xx

-MP-

"They say that when good Americans die they go to Paris." –Oscar Wilde

 **Chapter Seven**

(BPOV)

 _How do I even start this conversation?_ I wonder.

I refill my own champagne glass and grab a chocolate-filled pastry, pulling off small bites that never make it to my mouth.

"Edward?" I return what's left of the pastry to a plate and fret over where to start.

"Hmmm?" He hums after taking another bite of his burger.

"You know, we haven't really discussed our, ah, dating history." My courage wavers, and I avoid making eye contact while my fingers fidget with the belt of my robe. "You know our histories before we met each other, and well, you seem quite, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Charming?" He offers with a smile.

"Uh, yes you are that." I briefly glance at his face, my nerves taking over. "I was thinking more along the lines of… experienced."

I let my word hang in the air and shove a large bite in my mouth.

"Dating histories?" He looks puzzled, then grabs a couple of fries.

I finish chewing and clear my throat. "Yes. Mine isn't really that extensive, and the number of partners I've had could fit on one hand."

I look up to check his reaction, which seems indifferent at the moment.

I try to keep my voice from shaking. "I've always used condoms in the past, and you are the first guy with whom I haven't." I take a deep breath and give him a brief smile. "I know you said you've been tested and are clean, but I'm wondering if there's a reason you test so often."

"Bella, what exactly do you want to know? Ask me anything." He wipes his mouth with a napkin, then downs the rest of his champagne.

After a long pause, I know I need stop stalling and jump into this discussion.

"Am I your only partner at this time?" I rush out and await his response.

Edward refills his glass and makes eye contact. "Yes."

"Um, okay. That's good. Have you had other partners before me?" I already know the answer, but I hope this will open the door for my other questions.

"Yes." He watches me carefully.

No real shocker there. I knew it was coming. However, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know his number. So, I skip over those details.

"Did you use condoms with them?" An uneasy feeling settles in my stomach.

"Yes, I always did. However, you should know they aren't 100% effective. They sometimes fail or break." Edward goes back to eating.

I wonder what exactly that means, while keeping my face as neutral as possible. Is he saying he's had one fail or break in the past? Possibly.

I nod, trying to process his answer. "I understand that. So, why don't you want to use them with me?" I rush ahead with my next question. "Aren't you concerned about getting me pregnant?"

I shove another huge bite of pastry in my mouth and wait while an awkward silence fills the room.

He doesn't leave me in suspense for long. "I don't use them with you because I don't want to. It feels incredible when we are together, and I want us to have that experience every time. As for why I test so often, I want to make sure I'm healthy for my own peace of mind. I have been with other women. Please try not to freak out, but yes, I've had my own scare with a condom breaking. So, I'm vigilant about testing and don't want to risk passing anything unknowingly on to you."

The tension in my shoulders starts to ease. "So, we're both clean. What about pregnancy? Should I go on birth control?" I stutter. "I-I mean, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother and doubt you are ready to be a father. We've been lucky so far. I just haven't ever been in a relationship that's lasted this long even to consider it."

Edward sighs. "Look, Bella, if you want to go on birth control it's up to you. Pick whichever one makes you feel most comfortable. However, don't feel like you have to do it for me. I'm not pressuring you into anything. If you want me to use condoms, I will, but I would prefer not."

I hope my face isn't as stunned as I feel. My brain quickly processes his words and tries to read between the lines. He's okay with becoming a father? He what… He _wants_ to get me pregnant? I've heard of guys with that kink. Is he one of those?

Even though he's always used condoms in the past, I have to wonder if he's tried to get other women pregnant. Maybe he has kids out there. Probably not, as I would think his family wouldn't be able to keep that from getting out, and Esme would be the type of grandmother who would have pictures of any grandchildren plastered throughout their home.

There's also the possibility he can't get me pregnant. What if he has no intention of our relationship lasting that long and he doesn't want to discuss something so personal?

I ponder all of the possibilities and take another shaky breath with a sip of champagne.

My brain feels overloaded with even more questions, and my head is starting to spin or maybe it's the champagne. I can't remember which glass I'm drinking. Is it number three or four?

My stomach churns, but I continue because I need more answers.

"Um, I have another question. You know when you asked me about taking photos or video?" I glance over at his face.

Edward nods, and I watch him finish both halves of the burger and fries, while I've barely touched a thing.

I take another deep breath. "Well, is that something you've done in the past with other women? Do you have photos and videos saved on your phone or computer? I don't know, as trophies or something?" This thought makes me cringe and I look away.

Please say no. Please say no.

He clears his throat and speaks once my eyes lock with his. "No, I haven't done that in the past, but your responses in the moment told me it may be a turn on for you, so I suggested it. I'm not going to lie, I would love photos of you or us in private situations, but I wouldn't ever misuse them or break your trust."

I sigh in relief and look over the plates of food. "I'm not going to lie, Edward. Photos or videos are completely out of my comfort zone. It scares the shit out of me."

"Bella, you can trust me. I'm serious about this relationship, and more than anything I want to spend time with you. I'm thrilled we are on this trip together and looking forward to making more memories with you in any way, shape, or form."

Edward stands and throws his napkin back on the tray.

"Now, I'm going to go grab a shower." He leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips. "Then I'll be back here to join you in the naked party of two."

My eyes follow him as he heads to the bathroom, then shuts the door. I hear the shower start and decide to dig into the remaining food. I need to do a little catch up on my bubbly versus food ratios because I feel quite out of balance.

I barely have a chance to make a dent in our food when Edward emerges from the shower wet and wearing only a towel low on his waist.

Holy smokes!

It's then I know our plan for the rest of the day will involve the bed, my tongue, and those amazing tattoos.

While Edward uses another towel to dry his hair, my eyes rake over him from top to bottom and back again.

I know I'm staring, but it's really hard to stop. He is the perfect blend of smooth, lean muscles and mesmerizing swirls of ink.

My eyes finally land on his face, finding him staring at me with that crooked grin I can't resist.

I blush in embarrassment at being caught, but try to recover. "Hey, how was your shower?"

"Hot and wet. Just how I like them." Edward winks.

I clear my throat and try to focus on his face. "I didn't have any plans for us today. I thought we would stay in and nap to help us adjust to the local time."

"That's a good idea. I feel like I'm still running on Seattle time." He finishes with his hair and tosses the towel toward the bathroom.

"Did you let your family know we arrived in Paris?" I ask.

"Yes, I texted them while you were in the shower earlier."

I look around the room and my eyes land on our room's main attraction. "Did you want to go check out that huge bed? Maybe we can sleep for a while."

He grins. "Now that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Edward reaches down, grabs my hand to help me stand, then leads me over to the bed. He wraps his arms around me from behind, leans down to kiss my neck, then moves around me to help pull back the covers.

"After you, mademoiselle." Edward points in the direction of the huge cloud of pillowy softness.

I go to climb on my side, but he grabs my hips before I can get in bed.

"Wait." His hands reach around and untie my robe. "You won't be needing this." Edward slides the robe from my body, leaving me naked before him.

"Am I acceptable now?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him.

His eyes scan me up and down. "More than acceptable, ma chérie." Edward's voice is a little husky. He leans in leaving a peck on my lips.

"Listen to you. You're turning into my French lover." I smirk and slide between the cool, silky sheets.

He pulls the covers over my breasts and smiles. "I can be that and so much more."

After leaving a kiss on my nose, Edward walks around to the other side of the bed and pulls back the bedding, letting his towel drop to the floor just before he climbs in with me.

He moves to the middle of the bed, pulling me into his side. I snuggle into him, feeling his arms wrap around me while his hand reaches up and strokes my hair.

"This feels incredible." I sigh and let my eyes close.

"It does." He kisses the top of my head.

We're quiet for a while when Edward finally breaks the silence.

"Maybe they won't find our luggage and we can just stay like this for the entire trip?"

I chuckle. "Not a chance, mister. We are going out to explore Paris while we're here."

I lean up and he meets me halfway for a quick peck on the lips.

When we break apart, I ask, "Have you always had a beard?" I rub it gently with my fingers.

"No. This is probably the longest I've had it. Why? Do you think I should trim it down or shave it off? I thought you liked it."

"I do like it. I was just wondering since I've never seen you without one." I marvel at its softness.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure if you ask Mom, she would be more than happy to share plenty of beardless photos with you."

My eyes move from his beard to his chest where my fingers explore. "What about your tattoos?"

Edward tucks his arm behind his head to help prop up his head. "What about them?"

"Is it too personal to ask?" My curiosity is piqued while my eyes follow my fingertips.

"Not at all." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Uh, let's see. I guess we need to start with my first year at the Pratt Fine Arts Center where I was fully immersed in their classes to learn the art of working with glass. I took all of the basic classes from beadmaking to glassblowing. You name it, I did it. My instructors were all impressed by my abilities and it didn't take long for me to move to the Master classes.

"One day I was working on a huge project with a couple of classmates and it was heavy and hot. We were all exhausted and sweaty, and just ready to be done. Unfortunately, no one was wearing the appropriate safety gear or clothing. We had all pulled off our shirts due to the heat, which was normal and didn't think twice about it.

"The project was almost finished, and moving the piece to cool was the final step, when one of the guys slipped causing us to lose our balance and our hold on the piece. Everything shattered sending shards flying in every direction—and they were still hot and very sharp. I ended up with most of the cuts and burns out of the accident, which left plenty of scars on my arms and chest."

"Edward." I gasp and look him over more closely.

"When you work with glass, cuts and burns are going to happen. It just comes with the territory. However, dropping that particular piece left me with more than my fair share all at once. After my recovery, I decided a few tattoos would help cover up the largest scars and have added to them over the years."

"Wow." I look down, letting my fingers trace over his chest and arms, noticing the skin differences in some areas. "You can't tell at all."

"Not visually, but if you know where to look, you can feel the differences. I have a few scars on my face my beard hides, too. So, I'll probably always have a beard of some length, even if it's just scruff."

I lean up and kiss him. "I'm so sorry that happened, but glad you weren't hurt any worse than superficially."

Edward shrugs. "It's just the hazards of the job. Any job has them."

"So, which one was first?" My eyes move from his arms to his chest, trying to guess where he started.

He points to his shoulder. "The compass. So I would never be lost."

I giggle. "Like our bags."

"Now, they aren't lost, just delayed. I had a period of time where I wasn't sure if I wanted to take over the family business and the responsibility. It's a dying art, but it's what I do, and I love my job."

I nod and let my fingers linger over his shoulder.

Edward smiles and points to his bicep. "Then the clock to remind me time is precious and never to waste it."

I clear my throat. "It is. I never would have imagined my dad not being here. Some days the loneliness becomes too much. I have days when I wish I could pick up the phone and he would be on the other end."

Edward kisses my forehead. "I know, sweetheart, but now you have me."

My fingers move back to the swirls of ink, which look to be a tribal type of tattoo, and I trace their paths across his body.

"I always liked the tribal ones, so I had them added later. They don't have any particular meaning. Some days I just feel like a warrior." He grins and points to another section. "The flowers are for my grandmother. She always loved working in the garden."

"They are really beautiful. What about the words?"

" _In Omina Paratus_ means 'ready for anything.' My grandfather was a sergeant in the Army's 18th Infantry Regiment, and it was their motto. He received a medal of honor for single-handedly attacking and defeating German forces while stationed there during World War II."

"Are your grandparents still alive?" I wonder.

Edward shakes his head. "No, but I have great memories with them. My grandfather always told me, ' _Be ready for anything_.' It was how he lived and this way I will always carry his words with me."

I look up into his sparkling eyes, hoping I didn't ask too much about his grandparents. "And this part, _Sine metu_?"

"Without fear. It's difficult, especially with my fear of flying, but how I try to live." Edward lets his head fall back into the pillows. His eyes close at my touch.

"Have you thought of getting any piercings?" I wonder, as my fingertips trace his nipples and watch them pucker.

"Mmmm." He stills my fingers and brings them to his lips for a kiss. "No. But I love yours. Have you thought about getting any others? Your nipples or clit? I think you may like the effect of those." His eyebrows wiggle.

"Not really. When I turned eighteen, I decided to do something wild." I laugh and roll my eyes. "Not really wild, I guess. But my dad wasn't pleased. I guess that's why I never got any tattoos. He wasn't a fan. So, neither was I."

I lean close and let my tongue trace a few tribal swirls. "However, they are starting to grow on me." I look up at Edward, who is watching my every move.

He sighs. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you should probably stop."

"Why?"

He grabs my hand and places it over the covers of the area around his crotch where I can feel him hard and erect again.

I rub the area a few times and he reaches back down to still my hand.

"Bella," he warns. "Be careful. You're playing with fire here, and discussing your belly piercing or others are all the spark necessary."

I giggle and move my hand under the covers, coming in contact with the smooth skin of his cock and continue stroking him.

"Okay, that's all I can take," Edward declares with a frustrated groan, and pulls back the bedding as I roll flat on my back. He crawls on top of me, settling between my legs, nudging them open a little wider. Without warning, he's inside of me in one, swift thrust.

I let out a squeak, which morphs into a groan of pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

"Bella." Edward moans and starts to thrust his hips. "You're so wet and ready for me."

This looks to be a good way to spend an afternoon, too.

-MP-

When I wake a while later, the room is dark and Edward's side of the bed is cold. I give my eyes a chance to adjust and wonder where he could be.

The sound of the toilet flushing means he must be using the bathroom.

I burrow back under the warm covers and wait for his return, but feel my eyes close again heavy with sleep.

When more time passes without Edward's return, I start worry and wonder what time it could be? It's clearly evening with the light fading outside the windows.

Maybe our luggage is in Paris by now. I sit up and look around our room, but don't see our bags anywhere, so they must still be in transit.

Shouldn't Edward be out of the bathroom by now?

I hear the toilet flushing again and look around for my robe.

Oh, no. What if he's sick?

I scramble out of bed and find my robe on the floor. After securing the belt, I make my way to the bathroom.

My ear is pressed against the door as I listen for a few moments. The only sounds I hear are of Edward groaning followed by the toilet flushing again.

This doesn't sound good. Should I knock? Or leave him alone?

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of knocking, but it doesn't come from me.

I move to our door and look out the peephole to find Jacques standing outside our door.

I undo the locks and open it a crack to find him with our luggage.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes." I give Jacques a small smile.

"I have your bags. May I bring them in?"

I pull the door open being careful to stand behind it. "Sure."

Jacques leaves our luggage next to the sofa just as I hear the toilet flush again.

"Everything all right?" he asks, pointing to the bathroom.

"I think Edward may be sick. His stomach?"

"Ah, I will be right back." Jacques steps back through the doorway and disappears down the hallway.

I close the door behind him, and go back to the bathroom door, but this time I knock.

"Edward?" I pause. "Are you okay?"

I hear another groan.

"Do you need something? Medicine?"

I wait and hear nothing.

"Can I come in?"

With no reply again, I decide to crack open the door and find Edward sitting completely naked on the floor in front of the toilet.

I walk over and crouch down next to him, then put my hand on his forehead to check him for fever.

"Bella."

I run my fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. "I know. Is it your stomach?"

He nods. "I think it's all out now. However, every time I think I'm done, I get sick again."

There's a knock on our door and I leave Edward to answer it. "I'll be right back. I think it's Jacques. He brought our luggage earlier."

I look through the peephole to see I'm right and open the door.

He hands me a bag. "Everything you need should be in there. If you can think of something else that may help, just ring the front desk."

"Merci, Jacques."

"Au revoir." With a quick nod of his head, he turns and heads back down the hallway.

Closing the door, I make my way back to the bathroom, set the bag on the counter, and start going through its contents, sorting out things that may help.

It's a basic traveler's first aid kit, but I'm lucky enough to find some medicine I'm sure will settle Edward's stomach once he feels as though he can stand up. There's also some sparkling water and a small package of crackers to get him back on track. I put aside a sports drink, which will also help to rehydrate him later.

I crouch down next to his naked body. "How are you feeling? Think you could stand up?"

"Yeah. Let me just rinse my mouth." He pulls himself up using the countertop only staggering a bit when he tries to let go.

Edward is a lot bigger than I am. While I can't lift him, I can at least help to keep him steady as we attempt to get him back in bed.

"Jacques brought me a first aid bag with some supplies I think will help." He moves slowly in the right direction until I finally get him tucked back under the covers.

Edward looks pale and exhausted but manages a slow nod.

"I'll go grab the medicine and some water." I return moments later and sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you sit up and take these?"

He leans up on an elbow and holds the water bottle while I carefully put the two pills in his open mouth. After a few swigs of water, he's back to lying down. I set his water on his nightstand, move to the other side of the bed, then crawl in next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" My hand caresses his chest.

Edward shakes his head and glances at me. "No. I'm not sure what got me, maybe the burger and fries. I usually don't eat a lot of fatty or fried foods. My stomach did not like that at all."

"Let's take it easy this evening and let you recover. I would guess it's around six, as the sun has already set."

"Okay, I should be back to normal by morning," Edward reassures. "My bounce back is better than average."

"Maybe you just can't hold your champagne?" I tease.

"Are you calling me a lightweight?" He chuckles. "This from the girl who lives on sugar and alcohol."

"Hey, that's not quite true. I occasionally eat pizza or Chinese." I laugh. "I used to cook more when I was living with my dad, but I hardly ever cook just for me, so I've gotten lazy with my skills."

"Do you have a headache or anything?" Edward asks. "You know, from the champagne?"

"No. Why? Do you?" I let my cool hand rest over his forehead checking for any fever.

"That feels good, but maybe I _am_ a lightweight because my head is splitting." He tightly closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

I throw off the blankets, jump out of bed, and head back to the bathroom. "I think there's something in here for a headache." I dig around in the bag to find a bottle of pain relievers.

Back at Edward's side, I place two in his mouth. "Here." I hand him his bottle of water.

"Thanks." He falls onto his pillow with a thud.

I set his water on the nightstand. "Anything else?"

"No, just come back to bed." Edward moves the covers back on my side to make room for me to crawl under.

"I can do that." I walk around the bed and put a knee up on the edge when Edward stops me.

"No robe." He requests and gives me a brief smile.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen?" I make a big show of untying the front and letting it fall from my body in a mini striptease.

He never stops watching my movements, but finally pats the open spot next to him. "Enough. My system needs time to recover. You are depleting all of my fluids, and I have no control over my body when you're taunting and teasing me like that." He smirks.

I slide between the sheets and curl up next to him. "I thought all men have some type of nurse fantasy."

"Oh, I do. Are you willing to be my Nurse Goodbody?" He looks down at me, letting his hand drift up and down my curves.

"Does that involve some type of skimpy nurse outfit that barely contains my tits and ass?"

"Absolutely." His grin widens.

"What about garters and fishnet stockings?" I smile, thinking it may be a weakness of his.

He groans. "Yes, with high heels."

"What about one of those little hats?"

"Not necessary, but a nice touch." Edward seems eager to play along.

"Will I accidentally drop things? Then need to bend over and pick them up?"

"Definitely."

I fish for more details about his nurse fantasy. "Will you need a thorough examination?"

"Yes, one that only you can do. I'm sure you will need a sperm sample, maybe more than one." He winks.

I can't help my giggle. "Hmmm, that's a pretty specific fantasy. Have you ever role-played before?"

"No. Have you?"

I lean up on my elbow and look into his eyes. "Edward, I have basically zero experience when we compare our histories."

"I wouldn't say that. I had the best blowjob in my life today thanks to you."

I get a silly grin on my face. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He nods, then his eyelids drift close.

Go, me!

We are both quiet for a while, and I start to think Edward may have fallen asleep when he speaks.

"Bella?"

I look up toward his face. "Yes?"

"I can't wait for the next time I'm sick."

I chuckle. "Me either, Edward. Me either." I close my eyes and drift off again to sleep.

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Bella and I think you are the perfect combination, like champagne and macarons. Thank you. Xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Even the pigeons are dancing, kissing, going in circles, mounting each other. Paris is the city of love, even for the birds." – Samantha Schutz

 **Chapter Eight**

(BPOV)

"Bella."

"Edward, come on."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a great idea. It's a champagne kiosk at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I need to partake. They wouldn't have it up here if it wasn't a good idea."

Edward shakes his head, not buying what I'm selling. "I'm going to pass on this one, but you go ahead."

I'm not sure if it's drinking champagne in the morning or just the drinking itself. Edward says he is feeling better today; however, I'm not going to push him. So, I pay my thirteen euros and enjoy our view from the top of the tower.

"Isn't the sunrise gorgeous?" Someone should pinch me, because this feels a lot like dreaming. I can't believe I'm here.

Edward's warm arms surround my body, as I sip on my second glass of the day. He doesn't need to know, but I already had a glass and two macarons back at the hotel while he was getting ready. There wasn't much left in our bottle, but I'm certainly unwilling to let any go to waste on my watch. I also took note that my macaron supply is dwindling so I need to find another supplier during today's outing. Fortunately, I have two in mind.

We woke up early and made the trek to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was our first time using the Metro, but we figured it out easy enough after walking from the hotel to Boissière station then took the sixline to Bir-Hakeim station followed by a short walk to the tower. With few fellow passengers at this hour, it was worth the early alarm, as we are now watching the sunrise while the city slowly wakes.

"It's amazing, but cold up here with the wind whipping at us." Edward shivers.

I nod my agreement and down the last of my glass. "Let's go back down."

We leave the Tower, happy not to be stuck in the now-long lines waiting to shuffle through security then make the trip up to the top.

"What's next on your agenda?" Edward looks around at the crowd.

I try to think, already a little buzzed this morning.

"Let's make our way down the Champs-Élysées and go up in the Arc de Triomphe. There may be a store or two I'm interested in stopping at and doing a bit of shopping along the way." I give him a sneaky grin, as we walk along the sidewalk.

"Okay, I can do shopping. I have a store in mind too, but maybe a little later on our way back." He smirks.

I'm not sure which store he's talking about, but I'll play along. If he's willing to go to mine, then I'll definitely go to his.

Several bright red sports cars parked along the curb catch my eye. "Edward, look! I could drive a Lamborghini or a Ferrari in Paris!" I pull him in their direction, thinking about the possibilities.

"Bella, I'm not sure that's something you should be doing sober or not."

"Hey! I'm a great driver, and I've only had a bit of champagne. Don't be such a party pooper." I look over the cars in wonder and whisper, "Do you think I would have to do a breathalyzer? Because I'm pretty sure I could pass at this point."

"Pass or not. This is Paris. The traffic is crazy." He looks around at the other cars racing by us.

"I'm positive they have a guy who goes along with you and makes sure you do all the right things. It's only eighty-nine euros. A once in a lifetime chance, Edward." I read from the sign, then turn to give Edward my best pout, which usually works to get my way.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can tell me how many dollars, then we'll do it."

Shit. My brain can't think, which I'm sure is his point.

He senses my distress and chuckles knowing he's won this round. "How about we come back to this idea another day?"

I let out a small sigh. "Fine. Another time."

Edward puts his arm around my shoulders, and I interlace our fingers, then wrap my other arm around his waist. We walk a leisurely pace browsing storefront windows along the tree-lined, cobblestoned streets.

I look up at Edward to find him relaxed and smiling as we walk. He catches me staring up at him and leans down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"How about we grab something to eat and a coffee?" He looks around for a suitable café nearby.

I smile widely. "I know the perfect spot. It's just ahead."

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at my intended destination. I stop in front of the doors of Ladurée with Edward chuckling and following behind me.

"This is like your headquarters for alcohol and sugar," he teases, and pulls open the door, allowing me to enter first.

"Hey, I think this one also serves food, so you will be happy, too. Plenty of protein for my growing boy." I pinch his cheek.

"Keep that up and something else will be getting pinched." He warns, but pinches my butt anyway.

"Hey!" I jump and grab his hand. "Come on you."

A hostess directs us to a small table with two chairs, and we discuss all of our options on the menu, which is entirely in French. Fortunately, my ability to read French is better than my ability to speak it, which makes finding our favorites on the menu much easier. I decide on a chocolate croissant with a hot chocolate, because Edward gives me the hard side-eye when I look too closely at the champagne selections. He orders an omelet with ham and veggies and a coffee.

"Oh Edward, look!" I point to the sign. "It says they will deliver locally within two hours. Isn't that great? I can just have them deliver macarons to our hotel from here on out."

"How convenient for you." He sips on his coffee.

I marvel over the glass cases packed full with a huge variety of pastel macarons and an array of pastries that look like individual edible works of art.

Our food arrives and Edward eats as though he was never sick, not leaving a crumb on his plate. He's right. His bounce back is spectacular, but I already know he's amazing.

I enjoy the perfect breakfast of chocolate with a side of chocolate. However, my breakfast companion makes everything even better. He's my very own, Monsieur Parfait. Edward doesn't know I call him the French equivalent of Mr. Perfect in my head, and I hope it won't slip out. He would tease me relentlessly if he knew.

Edward settles our bill and leisurely enjoys another cup of coffee, while he waits for me to finish. When I do, I walk over wide-eyed and giddy to the glass cases, and purchase another box filled with a dozen new varieties of macarons. With Edward pulling me out the door, I reluctantly leave one of my new favorite places.

The walk to the Arc de Triomphe from Ladurée only takes us about ten minutes. I snap a bunch of photos along the way including plenty of selfies with Edward. When we finally arrive, we use the underground tunnel from the Wagram exit of the Metro to avoid the swirling traffic filling the roundabout.

With our advance purchase tickets, we skip the lines and make our way up the over two hundred and eighty stairs to the top. I'm sweaty and winded when we get there, but Edward looks as fresh as ever.

The views of Paris are nothing short of spectacular. We spend about thirty minutes at the top. I take plenty of photos of the city from this unique perspective before we make our way back down. The structure itself is huge and a magnificent homage to those who fought and died for France.

"Where should we go next?" Edward looks around at the busy Paris traffic, then leads me back to the underground tunnel.

"How about we head in the direction of the Louvre and maybe checkout the Jardin des Tuileries?"

"It works for me." Edward leans down and leaves a peck on my lips. "I'm game for anything."

After about thirty minutes, I can see we have almost reached our destination, but Edward decides we need to make a detour.

"Trust me." He smirks, guiding me in another direction.

Immediately, I realize his intentions when I find myself standing in front of Agent Provocateur.

"Edward! We can't go in there." I spin around and look up into his twinkling green eyes.

"Why? This is something for both of us, and you said you were interested in making some additions and upgrades. This seems like the perfect opportunity," he says with a devious grin.

"It's way too expensive." I look back at the store.

"Let me be the one to decide on that. I understand they serve free champagne," he taunts.

Shit. Edward has learned my Achilles heel. Of course, now he's going to use it against me.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you," I warn.

"Right." He chuckles. "You keep telling yourself that."

I grab onto Edward's hand and hold it tightly as we enter the store.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à Agent Provocateur," the saleswoman greets us.

"Bonjour, parlez-vous anglais?" I ask with fingers crossed.

"Yes, my name is Gee. How can I help you?"

I'm sure I blush a hundred shades of pink as my eyes take in all of the barely there lingerie surrounding us. "I think we would just like to look around at the moment."

"Certainly, if you would like to try anything on, please let me know. You were smart to bring a second opinion with you." She winks and moves to another section of the store.

Edward whispers near my ear, startling me from the racks of unmentionables. "Someone has an admirer."

I whisper, "You don't know that. Maybe she meant it for you."

He chuckles. "I don't think so."

We walk around the store, and it turns out Edward has a lot of opinions. " _Yes." "Maybe." "I would need to see that one on."_ I don't think he turns anything away until I have more than a handful of items to try.

Gee reappears suddenly. "You have made some wonderful selections. Would you like to use one of our private fitting rooms?" She reaches for the items I'm juggling.

"That would be great." I'm happy to hand them over and follow her toward the back of the store. She uses a key to open a fitting room door, hanging my selections on a rack inside.

Edward looks at the chairs sitting in the waiting area outside of the changing rooms. "Should I wait here?" He points.

"Oh no, monsieur. There is plenty of room for you inside. I'm sure Mademoiselle would prefer it as well. Let me know if you need any different sizes. I will be happy to help." She smiles, then returns to the main area of the store, leaving us alone without any others in the fitting room area.

I feel Edward nudging me forward before I have a chance to move. "You heard her. We have things to try. Move that ass, sweetheart." He swats me lightly.

"All right, Mr. Pushy." I grin, as he closes the door behind us.

We enter the room and check out our surroundings. It is quite large for a fitting room and is decorated with bold yet subtle colors of purple and red with touches of black throughout. Edward makes his way to an upholstered, comfy looking chair in the corner. Oddly enough, there is also room to accommodate a velvet chaise lounge and a huge black-framed mirror leaning against one of the walls.

There's a curtained off area next to the rack, so I grab the first thing I see and get started. I'm wearing only my nude-colored underwear behind the curtain when I hear a knock on the door.

"I got it." I listen as Edward moves around the room and opens the door.

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I peek around the curtain. I find Gee standing in the doorway holding a tray with four filled champagne glasses. "Champagne?"

"Of course." Edward opens the door a little wider.

"I will leave these here. Let me know if you need any refills." She moves toward a table I didn't see next to Edward's chair and leaves the tray of crystal glasses.

"Merci," I say, getting her attention.

Her eyes linger in my direction, then she smiles and leaves us alone once again.

I finish putting on the first outfit. It's a black baby doll set, which is the most modest of Edward's selections, even though the cups of the chest and panties are entirely see through.

Since I had no idea of Edward's intentions for this shopping trip, I got lucky by wearing my nude underwear today. I can try everything on over those and it won't detract from how the lingerie will look without them later.

I step out from behind the curtain and go to make a beeline for the champagne when Edward stops me.

"Hold it right there." He puts out a hand to prevent me from advancing any farther.

I pause and instantly feel self-conscious. My buzz from my morning champagne is completely worn off, and I'm more than ready for a fresh glass. I use my arms and hands to prevent revealing myself to him. "You said I could have champagne. It was part of the deal, and trust me, I'm going to need it with what's still left on the rack." I point back toward the curtain.

Edward chuckles and twirls a finger indicating he wants me to spin around. "First, I need to see what you're wearing." He gently tugs my arms and hands away from my body.

I do a slow spin, giving him plenty of time to admire the view from both front and back.

"Well?" I watch his face carefully with worry he won't approve. "What do you think of this one?"

"Mmmmm." Edward's eyes linger on my chest then continue to drift lower.

"Keeper or no?" I wait and start to fidget under his perusal.

His eyes move back up my body then our gazes lock when he finally gives me a crooked grin. "Definitely a keeper."

I release a huge sigh of relief and walk over toward the table near him with the tray.

He doesn't stop me this time, but I let out a squeak when I feel his hand run up and down the back of my thigh, playing with the edge of my panties.

With a glass in hand, I take a quick sip then down the remaining contents in two gulps. I consider another glass, as Edward interrupts my internal debate.

"Um, Bella. How about you sit on the chaise?" He points in its direction.

"Oh, okay." I move over to the chaise and sit tentatively on the edge, as Edward whips out his phone.

He already has it pointed in my direction when he asks, "Can I?"

Edward wants to take photos.

Oh, dear.

I knew this was coming after our discussion.

Can I do this?

If he wants photos, then I must look good. I glance down and do a quick survey, hoping all of my parts are fairly concealed, then cross my legs in a more posed position. I lean back, pulling my hair up and allowing it to spill over the curved back while my entire body adjusts to the sensual curves of the chaise. My back naturally arches in this position, which pushes my chest upward leaving me completely on display. I feel sexy and can only hope Edward likes the view. I keep my eyes closed and take a few deep breaths while trying to relax and let the champagne ease my nerves.

"Bella." His voice is a low whisper. I can hear him move around me knowing he's getting various angles.

Clearly, the people here knew what they were doing by putting the chaise in the fitting room, and Gee's encouraging Edward to wait within the confines of the room tells me she's well aware of the shenanigans that take place back here. However, I had no idea I was doing a private fitting and photoshoot today.

"Open your eyes," he requests, as he lets out a deep breath he's been holding.

When I do, I look directly at Edward's phone giving him my most seductive smile. "'Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.'" I barely get out the famous line from Titanic between Rose and Jack before losing my composure and my giggles take over. Despite my attempt at humor and lighting the sexually charged mood, Edward never stops adjusting his phone and taking pictures.

I'm ready to move us along, so I ask, "Are you ready for the next outfit?"

Edward slips his phone in his pocket, then leans in for a kiss more passionate than I am expecting. I'm breathless and a bit off guard when he finally pulls away.

"Let's hope I don't have a heart attack from some of them. This one alone is making me extremely hard." He adjusts his tightening pants.

There's a bit more sway in my hips, as I make my way to the other side of the curtain. I hope I always have the same kind of effect on Edward as he does on me.

Throughout the afternoon, I try on various body suits, bra and panty sets, slips, and corsets in a variety of colors with only a few exchanges for different sizes with Gee's assistance. The lace, silks, and satins feel like a dream on my skin, and I'm sure Edward has plenty of photos indicating my own arousal and excitement at this impromptu fashion show.

I down my third glass of champagne when Edward can't take anymore and puts away his phone.

His voice is raw with want and need. "Hands on the mirror and spread your legs."

I feel a warm, relaxed buzz throughout my body, as I brace myself and comply with his instructions.

"Farther." He pushes my feet wider and his hand slides my underwear to the side, slipping two fingers inside of me.

I moan at his touch and my eyes close in bliss when he starts easily pumping his fingers in and out of me.

He whispers near my ear, and I feel his breath fan out along my neck. "Such a naughty girl. So wet. Practically begging me to fuck you right here. Is that what you want, Bella? For me to make you come on my fingers, or maybe you want my cock?"

I pant and groan as he speeds up his movements. "Edward, please."

Edward slides his other hand into my hair, grabs a handful, and tugs my head back. "Look in the mirror. Look at you. Panting for my cock."

When I do, I'm shocked at the woman before me. She looks sexy, confident, and completely enraptured by her lover who plays her body like a fine instrument of pleasure.

"So greedy." His hand moves from my hair to my chest squeezing and moving from one breast to the other then pinching and pulling each nipple into a stiff peak.

"Ah, Edward," I whine, needing more of everything and squirming against him.

"Hold still. You'll come when I'm ready for you to come." His fingers pumping inside me slow slightly at my impatience.

I stare into the mirror, my half-lidded eyes full of lust. My nipples pucker tightly against the thin silk bra, begging for more of his touch. My breasts are scarcely contained inside of the bra and threatening to spill out from his constant fondling. They beg for release, as I push out my chest toward his hand hoping he won't stop.

"I know what you want. Such a tease making my cock so hard." Edward carefully watches my reactions in the mirror.

I look wild with my long, dark hair flowing every which way over my arms and shoulders. The black and nude bra and panty set with garters and hose looks like I've been carefully tied up with straps or ropes for some BDSM fantasy. The nude color of the material matches my skin tone perfectly.

Any worries I may have had about Edward's current plans here in this fitting room have long since vanished with the contents of three champagne glasses. My inhibitions are completely nonexistent, as my hands grip the frame.

I'm jarred from the fantasy before me when I feel Edward remove his fingers, grab my hips roughly, then thrust his cock inside in one smooth motion. He lets out a growl of relief, as I moan at the intrusion.

"You're mine, Bella." He gasps and tightens his fingers on my hips. "You feel so fucking good. This is going to be quick."

My knuckles are turning white while I hold tightly onto the mirror when he starts to move. My eyes find his reflected ones not wanting to miss a single bit of his desire for me and hoping he sees the same reflected back at him.

He pushes me forward slightly, causing my back to arch, as I watch his hands boldly explore my every curve over the silky lingerie.

His pace isn't slow by any means, and I know this is going to be over fast as his breaths are heavy against the bare skin of my back. It has been a nonstop slow tease since we entered the store, which is about to end in our mutual pleasured release.

Edward continues his firm touches, rubbing and stroking me everywhere while leaving fiery kisses and occasional bites on my shoulders and back.

"Edward." I whisper his name like a strangled plea. "Mark me." Our eyes connect in the mirror once more while he firmly pushes and pulls my body to meet his.

"Yeah? You want it, baby? You want my come?" He gives me a sly grin.

I'm helpless but to hang on and watch the erotic dance between two lovers peak when he slips his hand inside my panties. Two fingers come in contact with my clit sending me over the edge after only the slightest of touches.

"Oh, yes Edward. Yes!" I gasp out at the sensations.

He prolongs my release never ceasing the movements of his hand. I gasp and grit my teeth with my entire body clenched while falling over the edge into waves and waves of pleasure.

I'm panting loudly, and push my ass toward Edward as he continues to pound his body into mine. My whole body jerks and sways in the mirror with his every plunge inside of me.

With a few more thrusts, Edward lets out a primal but quiet roar when he finally pulses and releases. "Oh, Bella. Fuck!" He slams into me, holding us together tightly.

I feel his chest against my back as he tries to catch his breath.

"Baby." He chuckles and places a kiss on my shoulder, then slides from my body.

"I guess we're taking all of these." He pants and waves his hand to the rack.

I've tried on every outfit, and well, this last one we have definitely tainted a bit.

I chuckle and point to the thong which is thoroughly destroyed and soaked by both of us. "Definitely this one. Let's hope Gee is understanding about its...status."

I feel Edward's come start to trickle down my legs and go to grab a couple of tissues when he stops me.

"Can you leave it?" His eyes plead for my consent, as I notice his jeans pooled around his ankles.

He pulls up his pants tucking himself back inside, then grabs his phone from the pocket. Edward bends down and snaps a few photos of his handiwork, moving me over to lean against the curved back of the chaise as he spreads my feet farther apart.

"I should have made a video of us. That was incredibly hot. This is, too," he tells me, as he stares at his phone, flipping through the current images.

I stand up straight, move away from the chaise, and use a few tissues. "I'm going to go change, then we can pay for your selections."

"Sounds good." He's completely entranced by his phone and returns to the corner chair, while I make my way behind the curtain.

When I'm finally dressed, we walk to the counter to find Gee ready to ring up our purchases.

Her eyes find mine and she smirks. "You had lots of success, no?"

"I did. Your lingerie is amazing. It feels so wonderful against my skin." I hardly blush at this point. I'm loaded with three glasses of champagne and just had dressing-room-against-a-mirror sex with the most perfect man in the world. Let's just say, I'm feeling pretty incredible.

"I'm so glad. Your payment, sir?" She prompts Edward from his own post-sex daze.

He hands over his credit card, and I try to see the total but only get a brief glimpse.

"Are you staying nearby?" she inquires. She carefully wraps each selection in tissue paper, then places it in its own box.

Edward signs the slip and hands it back to Gee. "Yes, at the Saint James Paris."

"Avenue Bugeaud?" She verifies the location then compares his signature with his credit card.

"That's the one," Edward confirms.

"Good, then I will have your purchases delivered to your hotel for you. You probably have other plans for today? No reason to carry it all with you."

We both look at each other, then break out laughing. "I don't think either of us has a clue what those are at this point." I giggle, probably revealing too much about what has transpired in the fitting room.

"Ah, well enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Au revoir." She winks at me one last time.

"Merci, Gee. Au revoir." I give her a small wave, then Edward grabs my hand and leads me from the store.

"Well, that was amazing." I can't help but smile from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you had a good time." He looks like the cat that just ate the canary.

"A good time? No, Edward. I had a great time. Now what should we do?" I'm feeling no pain, but my feet want to dance along the sidewalk. I manage to spin in front of him with his guidance.

He pulls me into his arms, then dips me backward. "How about we go wander through the Jardin des Tuileries, since we are still so close. Maybe we can grab some food and have a picnic of sorts." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and pulls me back upright into a standing position.

"A picnic in Paris!" I jump up and lock my arms and legs around Edward as he holds me against his body. "What could be more perfect than a perfect picnic with Mr. Perfect in perfect Paris?" I exclaim.

"That was quite the tongue twister. Mr. Perfect, huh?" Edward grins with this new information and waits for my perfect explanation.

"Oh, shit. You aren't supposed to know about that." I point to my head. "It's supposed to stay up here. I'm sinking ships with my loose lips."

Edward kisses me on the cheek and carries me in the direction of a food cart. "I know for a fact that you don't have loose lips." He kisses me again. "They are quite tight actually. Just how I like them."

"You are such a dirty boy," I whisper-yell.

I slide down Edward's body, and he steadies me once my feet hit the ground. We pay for a couple of sandwiches, then start walking toward the gardens, wandering through the perfectly sculpted green hedges.

"If I'm a dirty boy, then what does that make you? My dirty girl? You do smell like sex." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Me?" I unwrap my sandwich and take a large bite.

"Yes, you. Here's a question for your champagne marinated brain. Why didn't Gee interrupt us during our visit there? Because every time I try on clothing in a normal dressing room, the salespeople are constantly checking on me."

I frown in confusion. "Well, she did check on us. She brought us the tray of champagne, plus got me some different sizes, then—"

It finally dawns on me. "No!"

Edward nods and takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh my goodness!" I cover a hand over my mouth. "You think she was watching us?"

"Probably on the security footage. Which means..."

He waits for me to catch up, but I have no idea what he's getting at.

Edward finally leans in and gives me the answer. "There's video of me fucking you in that dressing room."

Oh shit!

"Edward! Do you think we're going to be arrested?" My mind starts working overtime. "For I don't know, public indecency or, or..." I can't even think of the words. "Intoxication? I'm really starting to feel those three glasses now. Or indecent acts or hell, I don't know what they would even call it, being bad tourists." I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"I doubt it. This is Paris. I would imagine that isn't the first time someone has had sex in those dressing rooms. Plus we did purchase everything you tried on, which left Gee with quite the commission. I think they're just going to let it slide, but that doesn't mean Gee didn't keep a copy for herself." Edward grins, as realization spreads over my face.

"You think she did?" I'm stunned and staring at my partially eaten sandwich.

"It's a possibility. She did have eyes for you," Edward teases, and finishes his food. "Maybe I can give her a call and have her make _me_ a copy."

"Oh, Edward. You and your obsession with these photos and videos." I roll my eyes and hand him the rest of my sandwich.

"Bella, you have no idea how enticing you are, and absolutely breathtaking in every single one."

"Okay, that's it. Give me your phone and let me see," I demand.

"If I let you have my phone, you have to promise not to delete any."

"I promise." I hold up my hand like a scout, but since I wasn't one, I end up putting my hand over my chest because that's what Americans do when we say the pledge of allegiance.

Edward unlocks his phone, finds the pictures from the store, and hands it over to me. "Let's sit on a bench." He throws the remains of our picnic lunch away.

We locate a bench far from the main path and sit. I start going through the photos finding some of the most amazing and revealing photos I've ever seen of myself. I'm shocked, to say the least, and since I'm still a little buzzed, it doesn't take much to turn me on once again.

There are hundreds of photos, and I'm stunned by how I look in them. It's that same confident, sexy woman I watched being fucked in the mirror. She looks incredible, and I can see why Edward is so proud of them.

I hand him back his phone and watch as he pockets it.

"What did you think?" He pulls me to his lap where I'm straddling his hips.

"I'm not really sure right now. I'm so turned on, I can't think."

Edward's mouth crushes against mine, his tongue demanding entrance. His kisses are fiery and insistent, bruising my lips in a way never to let me forget I belong with him.

"Edward." I gasp as I break away from his lips.

He continues down my neck, leaving what feels like another mark there, but at this point I could care less. Mark me up. I'm yours.

While we appear to be alone in this section of the garden, I don't want us to get caught.

"Edward, we can't do this here." I look around for other people.

He moves down farther to leave kisses over my blouse-covered chest, tugging on the material with his teeth. "You're right," he agrees reluctantly. "Let's go back to the hotel. Did you have any other plans for this evening?"

I lean back a bit. "Hmmm, let me think." I hold out my fingers ticking off each item. "Macarons. Champagne. Naked Edward. Nope, I think that's it."

Edward lifts me off his lap and helps to stand me in front of him, then leans down and throws me over his shoulder.

I shriek, finding myself upside down and loosely holding onto my bag, which contains my beloved macarons.

"I better not lose my macarons, Edward!" I threaten through my fit of laughter.

He smacks my ass, and I squeal again. "Let's go work on that list of yours, and hopefully, our purchases will arrive soon, then you can do another fashion show for me. Or maybe something more like a striptease."

"Only if I get more champagne out of the deal." I can't believe I'm negotiating while holding onto his perfect ass.

"Sweetheart, you're a horny drunk. Your Mr. Perfect will have them send up a bottle just for you."

Oh dear. He _is_ perfect.

Edward chuckles. "I heard that."

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am forever grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Bella and I think you are more amazing than spending a day in Paris with Edward. Thank you. xx

-MP-

"It's midnight. One half of Paris is making love to the other half." -Melvyn Douglas

 **Chapter Nine**

(BPOV)

"Sweetheart."

Something is tickling my back as I regain consciousness.

"It's time to wake up."

His voice is soft but his beard tickles as he places gentle kisses all over my naked back.

"Stop!" I giggle when he finds a sensitive spot.

I'm on my stomach, lost in the pillowy comfort surrounding us wearing only a sheet from my waist down.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He pulls away the sheet, and his hands start a careful exploration of my body.

A low moan escapes my throat when his nimble fingers move between my legs. "Mmmmm, Edward."

"Time to wake up, sweetheart." He pauses his teasing, waiting for a response.

I crack open my eyes to see Edward bright-eyed and smiling back at me.

"Maybe just a few more minutes. It's still dark outside." I bargain while my body relaxes under his tender touch, and I start to drift back asleep.

"Bella, I want more than a few minutes." He removes his fingers then kisses my temple. "I need you, again."

I feel the bed shift as he moves between my legs.

"Again? We just—" I lose my train of thought and sigh when his hands start massaging my cheeks.

His hands move lower to my thighs, positioning me on my knees with my ass in the air. The cool morning air on my skin is a stark contrast to the heat from Edward's cock as he glides it through my folds with ease.

I welcome the warmth of his body when he leans over resting his chest against my back, kissing my neck.

"Yes, again, Bella," he whispers next to my ear. He moves my hair to one side, while his cock toys with me moving slowly back and forth along my slit. "I always need you."

I melt at his words. He's insatiable.

Edward tilts his hips to where his cock rests at my puckered opening. "How about here? Do you want me to take you here?"

My body immediately tenses, and I'm suddenly wide-awake as Edward chuckles and goes back to moving his cock as before.

"Uh, I don't know. I've never—"

"It's okay. When you're ready, let me know." He shifts his weight onto one arm then a hand moves down between us.

I feel his thumb resting where his cock was hoping for entry moments ago.

He presses on the opening and my hips move away in response. "It's something to work up to doing, and it's important for you to be relaxed."

"Doesn't it hurt?" I'm a wimp when it comes to pain.

Edward shakes his head and removes his thumb, causing my body to flatten on the bed and relax once again. "Not if I prepare you properly. You might actually love it."

"The jury is still out on that one, but maybe someday I'll be willing to try."

"That's all I ask. Keep an open mind." He leans down and kisses my shoulder while guiding his cock back to my opening.

With my limited movement, I'm able to push my hips toward his and barely able to get the tip inside of me.

"Do you want it, baby?" he taunts, staying just out of my reach.

"Edward, stop teasing me." I moan, wanting to end his torture. My lower body lifts up again seeking his, but he evades my attempt at guiding him farther inside.

"My dirty girl. Your pussy is begging for my cock."

I try to open my legs wider, but I can't because his legs straddling mine are preventing my movements. "I thought you needed me," I whine.

"Oh, baby, you're right. I do." He thrusts his hips forward and buries his cock inside of me in one swift movement.

"Edward." I gasp. There are so many new sensations coursing throughout my body. I am helpless on my stomach in this position, but just let myself feel and relish his demanding invasion.

"Bella," he grits out. "So fucking incredible. Keep your legs together. I'm going to fuck you like this."

Edward doesn't give me long to adjust to his size and begins thrusting back and forth immediately. "Baby, this is going to be quick."

He woke me up twice in a similar manner throughout the night. At first, I thought I was dreaming, only to finally wake and find Edward buried inside me each time in various positions, drawing the orgasms from my body in ways only he knows how.

Now, my exhaustion is at an all-time high. I also may have a slight hangover, but I refuse to let him think I can't hold my champagne.

Edward speeds up as he pushes his body in and out of mine until he is gasping for air.

My hands push against the headboard helping to hold my body in place.

His hips slam against mine with one final thrust as his body pulses inside mine in record time.

"Oh, Bella." He growls then collapses on top of me, squishing me into the bed.

I love the feel of him covering me everywhere. It's a closeness I've never experienced until Edward. However, breathing is going to be an issue soon.

A slow smile spreads across my face. "What a way to start the day. I've come to the conclusion an Edward alarm is my favorite way to wake up."

Neither of us makes a move to change our position, but Edward supports his upper body with his arms, which allows me some much-needed deep breaths.

"I've left you breathless." His mouth nibbles on the edge of my ear, then sucks on the sensitive place behind it.

"Suffocation isn't the same." I chuckle.

Edward's voice is soft and tender. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Bella."

"I hope not," I whisper. I turn my head to press our lips together in a sweet kiss, feeling overwhelmed with my need for this man.

Edward must feel the heaviness of our mood, because he changes the subject. "What are we doing today?" He moves to the other side of my neck.

"Mmmmm, this is good." I look toward the windows to find light just starting to brighten the sky. "We could go see more of the city. I have a special place I want you to see."

"Oh yeah?" He pauses his assault on my neck. "I want us to go check out Père Lachaise Cemetery later this afternoon."

"Really? A cemetery? Sounds kind of creepy." I fake a shiver.

"Trust me. This will be one you won't forget."

"Okay. Maybe afterward we can go check out the Louvre. It's open late tonight so it may not be so crowded."

"I think we have a plan. However, I'm not sure how to leave this bed." Edward thrusts forward, reminding me that though he's only semi-hard he's still nestled inside my body.

I moan at his reminder while he nibbles on my shoulder.

"Edward, we should get up and get ready. We need food and to explore more of the city."

With one more kiss on my shoulder, he climbs off my spent body. "You don't seem in any hurry." He bites my lower cheek and playfully smacks my ass a little harder than I am expecting.

"Hey!" I reach around to hold my cheek, but Edward's hand is there first rubbing away the sting.

"Did you like that? Fuck, Bella. There's so much to try with you. I may need to give my dirty girl a spanking later." He smiles with a twinkle in his eye.

I push up my body and move to a sitting position, keeping my ass from getting his spanking now. "I don't know. Maybe?" I let out a groan, feeling my body full of sore muscles.

Edward's face is full of concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? You have to tell me when I push you too far."

"I'm fine. Trust me. We are using muscles that have never been used before now, which makes them a little achy."

"Are you too tired to go out?"

"And miss Paris? No way. I hardly got any sleep last night with you waking me up constantly. It's not my fault."

"I let you sleep for a few hours, then I couldn't wait any longer." He wiggles his eyebrows and moves off the bed. "I have needs that only you can satisfy, sweetheart."

I watch him walk to the bathroom ogling his naked body, then fall back on the pillows.

"By any chance have we met those needs?" I wonder, staring at the ornate ceiling above.

He leans out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and grins. "For now."

-MP-

Our hotel arranges a taxi to take us to the Île de la Cité and our first stop of the day, Sainte-Chapelle. With Edward's love and passion for stained glass, I knew this was one of those stops we couldn't miss.

We are both blown away by the gothic architecture and exquisite windows featuring extremely detailed stories from the Bible. It's a gorgeous sunny day, which brings to life some of the most breathtaking creations I've ever seen.

Edward and I find a seat and marvel at the incredible beauty found in this secluded church.

"It's astounding. I've never seen anything like it, and to think it's one of the few remains from medieval France." Edward looks around in awe.

"I'm amazed it survived World War II and the French Revolution. It's truly a hidden gem."

Edward reaches over to lace our fingers together. His eyes bore into mine with extreme gratitude. "Thank you, Bella. This absolutely blows me away."

I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips, as a larger guided group begins to fill the church pews. "Come on. Let's go check out the prison next door."

We walk around the Conciergerie and learn more about the French Revolution with the self-guided tour. While the building holds some astonishing architecture, it is a little eerie to know this is the place where most prisoners waited their turn at the guillotine. Marie Antoinette is one of the most famous, but many died here from the plague spread by rats from the Seine River.

Edward and I don't stay long and make the short walk to Notre-Dame mesmerized by the French Gothic architecture of the cathedral once we arrive. After waiting in line, we shuffle inside the crowded church to view some more amazing stained glass, but it's nothing like Sainte-Chapelle. We are then directed up the stairs to check out the gargoyles and look out over Paris.

"Are you very religious?" I wonder, staring out at the bustling city, snapping a few photos.

"No, not really. That seems quite odd with my job, doesn't it?"

"Here, turn around and we can try to get a selfie with a gargoyle." Edward and I get cozy while I take the photos then slide my phone back in my pocket.

"Not really. You're more artist than anything. I was just wondering since it would seem you are probably working in churches quite regularly. Are you ready to head back down?"

"Sure. Sometimes, we do a site visit, but most installations are completed locally. They usually send us photos of damage then use local contractors to remove a window, and ship it to us for repair."

"Oh, that makes sense." I grab onto the railing hoping to keep my balance on the steep steps.

We make it back down to ground level and outside the church. The lines are long by now with a huge crowd milling around the entrance. We accidently bump into various people while trying to make our way back to one of the footbridges to cross the river.

"Geesh, I'm glad to be away from there. I'm not a fan of crowds." I look at the bridge. "Hey, this is one of those bridges with the locks."

"What does that mean?" Edward wonders and looks around.

"Love locks? You haven't heard of them?"

"No." He shrugs.

"Well, tourists, I guess mostly, buy a lock and lovers write their initials and a date on the lock then fasten it to the metal of the bridge thinking it will last forever. They throw the key in the river as a symbol of unbreakable love. I was reading about this several years ago. Unfortunately, the weight of the locks causes structural issues for the bridge. They've since removed something like forty-five tons of them, but they keep popping up. I'm sure the city will continue to remove them, which is kind of sad but necessary."

"It looks like a bunch of barnacles."

"Yeah, it does. There was a main bridge where they were. I think, the Pont des Arts. When the panels of locks were removed, people started leaving love locks on the other bridges along the Seine."

"People can't help themselves. It is the City of Love after all." Edward leans in and steals a kiss.

I smile at him and know how easy it is to get lost in his beautiful green eyes. "You're right. I can't help myself when it comes to you either."

We interlace our fingers and walk across the bridge, noticing a vendor selling locks on the other side.

"Do you want to buy a lock? You could have it as a souvenir," Edward offers, as he goes to pull out his wallet.

"Sure." I peruse the offered selections.

"Shit!"

I look over at Edward wondering what can be wrong.

"My wallet is gone." He checks and rechecks his pockets.

"Are you sure?" I start to look around thinking maybe it just fell out of his pocket on the ground.

"I still have my phone, but no wallet." He sighs.

"It will be okay. Let's think." I start to formulate a plan. "What was in there?"

"I don't know. Some cash, my ATM card, and a couple of credit cards," he tries to recall.

"You need to call your bank first and tell them what happened. Maybe they can wire you some money."

"Okay, I should have the phone numbers in my contacts." He scrolls through his phone trying to locate the correct number.

I lead him over to a bench, look out over the Seine, and enjoy the tranquil view, while Edward, who is anything but tranquil, makes his first call.

Twenty minutes later, Edward wraps up the call with his bank and moves on to call his credit card companies. Fortunately, I still have my wallet and let Edward know where I'm headed by pointing toward a nearby vendor to grab us some food.

I return with drinks and crêpes just as Edward is ending his call.

"I got you a ham and cheese crêpe. I hope you're okay with mushrooms, olives, and tomatoes. It's just how the guy made it." I hand him a bottle of water too.

Edward looks relieved. "Thanks. I'm starving. What did you get?"

My solid, chocolate heart beams with pride. "Nutella and banana."

"So you do like bananas," Edward confirms, taking a large bite.

"I'm pretty flexible on those. Your dad is quite passionate when it comes to fruit?" I recall his outburst about banana pudding when we were all waiting for Emmett to wake up in the hospital.

Edward shrugs. "Not just fruit, he likes to argue about anything."

"Were you able to make all the necessary calls?" I catch a drip of warm Nutella in my mouth before it falls on the ground.

"Nice save. And yes, I'm all done. My bank is going to wire money, and I can pick it up at any Western Union, which they said are in most post offices here. I told them where we were staying, and they have several locations in the area. Thank goodness I left my driver's license and a few other credit cards I knew I wouldn't need with my passport in the hotel safe."

I finish chewing another bite. "That was smart. We should only take what we need with us. I'll leave most of my stuff in the hotel safe when we get back tonight."

"It probably happened when we were leaving Notre-Dame." Edward finishes his crêpe.

I'm nodding my head in agreement; that's the only place we've encountered so many people today. "It's easy to get distracted with those crowds. There are a lot of people jostling you as you try to escape. Let alone, the people who are stopping and actually trying to scam tourists."

Edward leans back and takes a deep breath. "Well, we still have your wallet and cards. I think we should continue our plans for the rest of the day."

"I already bought our tickets for the Louvre, and we can hop on the Metro to go check out the cemetery you wanted to see." I finish the last bite of my chocolaty goodness.

He grins. "You don't realize it, but you're going to like it too."

 **A/N:** Exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Revenge of the Nerds Contest, **Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in April. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Thursday, May 31, 2018.

I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am grateful to **Chrissie/purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You brighten my day more than the City of Light. Thank you. xx

-MP-

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." – Sophocles

 _Edward leans back and takes a deep breath. "Well, we still have your wallet and cards. I think we should continue our plans for the rest of the day."_

" _I already bought our tickets for the Louvre, and we can hop on the Metro to go check out the cemetery you wanted to see." I finish the last bite of my chocolaty goodness._

 _He grins. "You don't realize it, but you're going to like it too."_

 **Chapter Ten**

(BPOV)

"If you say so." I'm skeptical, but ready for more of this day of Paris adventure.

We walk to Saint-Michel – Notre-Dame station and catch the line 4 to Réaumur-Sébastopol station where we pick up the line 3 to Gambetta station. From there it's only a quick walk to the entrance of Père Lachaise Cemetery, but not before stopping at a flower stand to purchase a small bunch of red roses.

"I don't know about this one, Edward. It seems a little creepy." I hold the roses tightly to my chest.

"Oh, come on. Where is your sense of adventure? This cemetery holds the graves of some of the greatest people of our time. Let's take a photo of the map then we can use it later."

"You think we will get lost?" I look down the winding pathways.

"Not a chance. Let's go."

Edward settles on a destination and grabs my hand. We wind our way through various paths looking through the grave markers until we locate the simple grave of writer, Marcel Proust. I pull out a single rose from my bunch and leave it in remembrance.

I'm starting to sweat as we walk toward our next grave marker, which isn't anywhere close to the last one. We finally locate the tomb for artist, Georges Seurat.

"Isn't he the one who painted with dots, pointillism? I think it's called?" I remember my high school art teacher having us do a project on his style of painting.

"Yes, he has some rather well-known pieces you would probably recognize if you saw them."

We leave a rose and pay our respects before moving to a different portion of the cemetery.

"Do you know the story of Héloïse and Abélard?" Edward points to an elaborate tomb.

"No, I've never heard of them." I marvel at the carved, life-sized figures resting side by side.

"Héloïse was an exceptionally intelligent wealthy woman of her time, and her uncle was looking for someone to further her studies. Pierre Abélard, who was a teacher of philosophy and logic at Notre-Dame and twenty years her senior, was asked by her uncle to be her teacher. They began a love affair, which eventually led to her pregnancy. He sent her to live with his sister in rural France, who they think ended up raising their son. When her uncle found out, he was furious. So Abélard proposed a secret marriage to appease her uncle, but her uncle made it publicly known and ordered a gang to castrate Abélard, which was the ultimate humiliation."

"Wow, that's intense." I'm shocked someone would use such drastic measures.

Edward continues. "It is disputed whether it was her uncle or Abélard who forced Héloïse into a convent and to take her vows as a nun. Some think it was for her protection, while others think it was to protect Abélard's career. He became a monk and continued his studies as a scholar and theologian. Years went by without contact until Abélard decided to write his autobiography and sent a copy to Héloïse. This started a correspondence between the two for many years, in which Héloïse reveals her undying love for Abélard and how she never wished to marry; she just wanted him. I think the love letters are published, as I have read excerpts of them. Both of their remains have been moved numerous times, until finally they were brought here as the first residents to be laid to rest side by side, a forbidden eternal love."

"I can't believe I've never heard their story before. When was this?" I look around the area, wishing I could get closer to see the structure in greater detail.

Edward leans against the fence. "The twelfth century."

I move to the other side to get a better look at the tomb and notice the carved details of a nun and a monk side by side forever more. I leave two roses nearby in remembrance and notice a few envelopes scattered on the ground.

Edward slides his hand in mine and points with his other. "People leave love letters in hope that someday they will find their true love."

I smile and look up at him. "I think I need a kiss after all of that."

"Absolutely." Edward leans down and plants a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips. "Let's keep going."

We walk hand in hand to the next area of interest, but it takes a little while for us to find musician Jim Morrison's grave as it isn't on the main path.

"I love his music. The Doors are one of my favorite groups," I share, and leave a rose with plenty of other flowers, notes, and pictures.

"Mine too."

"Isn't it kind of odd that he's buried here?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He died here at his apartment in Paris. So, maybe not."

"What's your favorite Doors' song?" I ask.

"That's a tough one. Probably, _Love Her Madly_. How about you?"

I pause to think. "There are so many amazing songs. I'm torn between _Light My Fire_ and _L.A. Woman_."

Edward weaves us through several pathways before finding the tombstones of composer Frédéric Chopin then cabaret singer Édith Piaf. I leave roses on each of their markers as we continue to wind our way through the narrow passageways.

It doesn't take long before we are standing in front of the grave of journalist Victor Noir.

"This one is interesting," Edward tells me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is this a life-sized effigy?"

"I believe so."

"Oh my goodness! Does he have a death erection?" I swear he looks happy to see me, if it were possible. "And what's up with the fact that the finish is different there as well as his mouth?"

"Victor was a journalist who was shot dead at being caught in the middle of a dispute. However, he's become a symbol of fertility and sexual happiness due to the prominent bulge in his pants. Supposedly, if you rub his bulge, give him a kiss, then leave a flower in his upturned top hat you will be given enhanced fertility, a blissful sex life, and some believe a husband within a year." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh really? And let me guess, you think I should do those things?" I smirk.

"Well, I don't want you to miss out on an opportunity such as this. They put up a fence years ago to prevent women from rubbing Victor and defacing his grave. However, a number of protests by the women of Paris ended with the fence being taken down. I just want you to have the possibility for… more of whatever you desire."

I look Victor over from head to toe. "I'm going to try not to think about all of the women you've had before me, Victor." I chuckle because of course I'm game for something like this. "How many more tombs will we need roses for after this one?"

"One more."

I pull out a single rose and hand it to Edward, which leaves me with four remaining. I cringe a little at the thought of putting my lips on Victor's, but make a show of my actions for Edward. I give Victor's bulge a good rub, then lean down to place a kiss on his bronze lips, and finally leave four roses in his top hat.

My eyes find Edward's. "Well, that should do it, bring on the husband, kids, and break the bed sex." I laugh.

Edward puts his arm around me and kisses my lips. "Yeah, bring it on."

I feel a pinch on my ass and squeal out in surprise. "Edward!"

"Come on. Let's go find Oscar, although I don't think you can leave him a kiss anymore."

We take the short walk and locate Oscar Wilde's tomb, which has a flying naked sphinxlike angel as the main carving with protective glass around it.

"This angel appears to be male." I observe his silver prosthesis.

"Yes, when the tomb was originally installed there was a huge outcry over the unusually large size of the angel's testicles that many were offended. Rumor says the genitals were hacked off and used as a paperweight in the cemetery manager's office."

"Unbelievable. And what's up with the glass?" I look around the sides.

"Oscar Wilde once wrote, 'A kiss may ruin a human life.' They think mostly tourists started leaving lipstick kisses on his tomb. Unfortunately, with the grease found in lipstick, each cleaning to remove it was causing further damage to the stone. So, they decided to put up the glass barrier to protect the extremely porous surface that remains."

"Didn't he go to prison for his homosexuality?" I try to recall.

Edward nods. "Yes, two years of hard labor at several prisons around London, then he left for France when he was released. He lived a life in decline for many years until he died bankrupt and estranged from his wife and sons. Recently, he and 50,000 other men were pardoned under the Alan Turing law for their convictions of homosexual acts."

I nod and drop my final rose over the side of the glass. "Life can be really overwhelming at times, and all we want is to belong to someone or something. So many of these people here died very young according to today's standards. It's such a shame."

I interlace my fingers with Edward's, and we walk back out the cemetery entrance.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I found it surprisingly fascinating," I concede.

"With over 70,000 tombs on over a hundred acres, we didn't even make a dent in everyone's stories, just the more famous ones. I knew you would end up enjoying yourself."

"You were right, once again."

He puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to kiss my temple. "Would you expect nothing less from your very own, Mr. Perfect?"

I look up and find that crooked grin on his face. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not a chance. I kind of like it. The name fits. Now, let's go catch the Metro and check out the Louvre."

Edward and I board the Metro and leave Gambetta station on the line 3 to Opéra station where we change to the line 7 which brings us to Palais Royal Louvre station. We only have a short walk to the Louvre from there, but I stop us to take some selfies in front of the glass pyramid.

"Isn't it amazing?" Evening is starting to settle around us and the pyramid provides such a spectacular light show. "I hope my pictures are good with this lighting." I fuss with my phone.

"It is quite unexpected considering the surrounding buildings, but I suppose that's the point. Expect the unexpected." He looks on with great appreciation.

"I'm all for it. After the cemetery, my mind is wide open." I smile and grab Edward's hand. "Let's go."

I pull out our tickets and hand Edward a map from the entrance.

"What do you think we should try to see first? I think it would take us a week to see everything, so let's be a bit picky." I look over his shoulder at our options.

He surveys the map. "Definitely the Mona Lisa. Hmmm, do we need to see Veronese's Wedding at Cana?" Edward smirks.

"Well, since I'm now familiar with the story thanks to you and my non-engagement to Emmett, maybe we can skip that one?"

"Whatever you say, Sainte Bella." He snickers.

I smack him across the chest playfully, but he grabs my hand and holds it against his heart, then leans in for a quick peck.

"How about we just head to the Mona Lisa then wander around until we've had enough?"

"Sounds good to me. Where's that gal at?"

We drift from room to room and floor to floor enjoying various pieces. My favorite is Van Eyck's Madonna of Chancellor Rolin. Supposedly, the seven deadly sins are found in the painting, but without really knowing how they are depicted, I have some trouble figuring them out.

Fortunately, it isn't too crowded to see the Mona Lisa, so Edward and I have plenty of time and don't feel rushed to view the painting. It is a lot smaller than I expect, but it doesn't stop my need for pictures.

One of our favorite areas is Napoleon's apartment in all of its over-the-top grandeur. The gold and crimson rooms are extremely ornate from floor to ceiling, and I just can't imagine actually living there.

Edward's favorite is the pyramid, and we spend plenty of time admiring the amazing glass structure from both inside and out.

Time moves quickly and soon we realize we've been inside the Louvre for more than three hours. Unfortunately, I'm feeling oversaturated with paintings and sculptures.

"I think I'm ready to go. How about you?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm at a point where it's all starting to swirl together. There's only about an hour until closing and I'm hungry again."

"I could eat too. What are you up for this evening?"

We exit the museum to find the sun has set and evening is upon us. The City of Light is out in full force with a dazzling array of sparkles from every direction.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe some room service and something sweet," Edward suggests.

"You? Something sweet?" I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Yes." He smirks.

"One of my macarons?" I offer.

"No. Something sweeter." He winks and grins devilishly. "I think it's time for you to take a beard ride before I trim it."

"A beard ride." I giggle with excitement. "Can we order champagne too?"

Edward grabs my hand and leads me to the Metro. "Absolutely. Let's go. I'm starving."

 **A/N:** Exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Revenge of the Nerds Contest, **Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in April. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Thursday, May 31, 2018.

I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You put the Ooh La La in my world. Thank you. Xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"I used to ask myself, 'Sergei, would you rather spend your money on drink or women?' and thanks to the club, I spend it on both and am called a patron of the arts." – Melika Dannese Lux

 **Chapter Eleven**

(BPOV)

Moving higher on the bed, I tuck my head in the crook of Edward's neck. His beard prickles my forehead as I mold my body against his side.

"This feels heavenly. I wish we never had to leave the room." My fingertips trace the lines of Edward's tribal tattoo, as we lay naked between the cool silky sheets, slowly waking up after a long night with little sleep.

"Mmmm." He hums his agreement and pulls one of my legs across his lower body, wedging his muscular thigh between mine, opening me wider to him.

A testing tilt of my hips against his leg causes a moan to escape my lips at the contact with my clit.

He leaves a kiss on my forehead, gently stroking my back. "Keep moving. I want you to make yourself come on my leg."

"I don't know if I can." My shameless movements contradicting my words as I find pleasure in grinding my body against his with each pass I make.

"You can, Bella. Keep moving your hips. Rub that wet pussy against me," Edward encourages, moving his hand lower and squeezing my ass cheek.

With each pass, my arousal leaves little friction between my legs and I quicken my pace.

"That's it. Use me." He coaxes then removes his hands from my body and tucks his arms behind his head, watching me attempt to get myself off without any other assistance from him.

"Edward, I can't. I need your cock or your fingers. I need more." My eyes move to his fully erect cock and my mouth waters in anticipation.

"Not this time, sweetheart. You either come on my leg or not at all." He smiles. "I would hate for you to walk around Paris today all worked up because you couldn't get yourself off this morning."

I groan out my frustration, but continue to chase my release without the aid of my hands, closing my eyes and imagining I'm riding his cock.

"That's it. Look at your body begging for my touch. Those peaked nipples straining for my mouth."

I'm holding myself off the bed with one arm while the other braces against his abdomen. Pushing my chest toward him, I imagine the feel of his lips nibbling and sucking my nipples in his mouth. I'm determined to come this way and feel a tightening start to spread through my muscles.

"Mmmm." Edward moans, and my eyes crack open to find his hand wrapped around his cock matching my pace. "You better come before I do. You've got me close."

He makes me feel wild and crazy. The sight of him stroking himself is my undoing.

"Yes!" I throw back my head as my orgasm takes over rushing through my body in waves of pure bliss as my hips start to slow.

"Come here." Edward pants, guiding my chest closer to his cock then leans up and grunts, releasing hot streams across my breasts. "Fuck, Bella!"

He falls back onto the bed, and I move to sit up still straddling his thigh covered with my release.

Edward's warm come starts to trickle down my chest, and I'm looking for something to wipe it off when he reaches over for his phone on the nightstand.

"So sexy. Hold still." He snaps a few photos of me then tosses his phone back on the nightstand. "No objections this time?"

I shrug and reach for a box of tissues nearby. "You make me feel more confident. With my body. With sex. With pleasing you."

"I'm glad. Trust me. I'm going to give you all of the things you never knew to ask for and more." He pulls me closer until I'm settled against his side once again.

A sigh of contentment and a squeeze of my arm wrapped around his waist leave my eyes heavy, wanting to drift off to sleep.

Edward kisses the top of my head, then his hand strokes my back, tracing up and down my spine. "What are our plans for today?"

I crack open my eyes and glance around our hotel room. From the amount of daylight pouring through the curtains, I would guess it is almost noon.

A silly grin spreads across my face. "Well, it's sort of a surprise."

His hands thread through my hair, tugging back my head, tilting my face up toward his. "What does that mean?"

"Did you pack a suit?" I double-check.

"Yes." He leans down and briefly kisses my lips.

"Good. I packed a dress and we will need them for this evening. However, this afternoon I have an errand of sorts, then I will meet you at Crazy Horse."

"Crazy Whores?" A slow devious smile spreads across his handsome face.

I giggle and sit up. "No, Crazy _Horse_. We are going to a show then a late dinner afterward."

"A show? What kind of show?" He pushes his body up and leans back against the headboard.

"It's a cabaret, and I've made all of the arrangements. Unfortunately, it will take me the entire afternoon to get ready for tonight. Will you be okay on your own?" I inquire.

"I think I can manage to keep myself busy. What time should I meet you there?"

"How about we meet at 7:30 p.m. Come inside and give the people at reception your name, then they will help you find your seat." I attempt to leave out any unnecessary details.

Edward leans in for another kiss. "Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing what you and the Crazy Whores are planning." He smirks.

"Horse. Edward. Horse." I feign frustration, but we're both feeling playful.

"Hmmm, I still think I'm right. Will there be horse riding?" He raises his eyebrow.

I stand up and make my way to the bathroom. "You'll just have to show up and find out."

Edward adds another pillow behind him so he's sitting up watching me locate my clothes for the day. "There better not be. I'm the only one you are allowed to ride."

"Is that so?" I taunt.

"You're damn straight." He crosses his arms over his chest.

He always wants the final word. I laugh, closing the bathroom door, effectively ending our conversation.

-MP-

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight." My dance instructor, Nina, continues to push me beyond my limits. "Slow kick, Bella! And careful spin!"

Nina is from Los Angeles, California and in Paris working with the dancers at Crazy Horse, revamping their routines, then teaching cabaret classes in the afternoon for women like me looking to impress their significant others.

And boy, is Edward significant. He would have to be for me to think I could pull this off.

"No, no, no, Bella. Arch your back more! Stick out that ass!" Nina yells over the blaring music.

This seemed like a good idea when I was safely tucked away in my Seattle apartment planning our adventure in Paris. However, now I'm here drenched with sweat and new blisters forming from my borrowed dance shoes, this seems like one of my stupidest ideas and an impossible task.

"Don't give up girl!" Nina shouts. "Cut the music! Let's take a quick five everyone."

I'm not giving up, but there's only so much I can learn in such a short time with zero dance training behind me.

"Hey, Bella." Nina throws me a towel.

"Hey." I'm panting and not in a good Edward way, as I guzzle down my bottle of water.

"Not too much. You need to stay light on your feet. You're doing great. Are you only in this class?" She tilts back her own bottle, taking a quick sip.

I nod barely able to catch my breath then use the towel to wipe down my face, chest, and arms.

"Are you performing this evening?" Nina checks the time on her phone.

"Yes. I have a private room booked for 7:45 p.m. I told Edward to meet me here by 7:30 p.m."

"Well, my best advice to you is to keep it comfortable and simple. No matter how much of the routine you nail, your man will be beyond mesmerized by the visual. Any movements you make will just be a bonus." She winks. "What does your schedule look like?"

"Okay, I will keep that in mind. I'm in hair and makeup at 6:30 p.m. then costuming by 7:15 p.m." I close up my bottle of water and toss the towel into a bin with others.

"You should have plenty of time to shower beforehand, which means we still have a couple more hours." Nina turns to our group of four other women. "Okay, ladies. Let's move on to your second number. Everyone grab your chairs."

We continue for the rest of the afternoon, learning the most sensual moves imaginable with a chair or what I'm sure Edward would call chair sex. However, I know it's going to be extremely different when he's there sitting in front of me.

I'm a complete ball of nerves when Nina finally calls it a wrap and sends us on our way. We walk downstairs to the locker room, which is more like a luxurious bathroom filled with full-length mirrors, upholstered chairs, and chaises. There are plenty of towels, robes, and spa products waiting for our use.

I store my bag in a locker and slip around the corner to the showers. Washing away my afternoon sweat, I let the hot water loosen my tired overworked muscles, and my nerves briefly fade.

After shaving, shampooing, and buffing every nook and cranny, I turn off the water and find a stack of fluffy soft towels nearby. Unsure of what to wear under my costume, I choose a black bra and panty set, which I plan to wear under my dress later, then slip on a Crazy Horse robe hanging on a hook.

"Bella, your hair is gorgeous!" Frédéric exclaims over the sound of the hair dryer. "It's so thick. I'm thinking some sexy waves and maybe pin the sides back."

Frédéric is trying to tame my long hair while Angel is busy deciding on my makeup.

"Here." Angel thrusts a glass of champagne in my hand.

"Before I perfect your natural beauty with makeup, you should indulge in a glass or two of liquid courage. It will help loosen everything up and make dancing easier. I'll be back in a bit, sweets." She winks, as Frédéric continues to work his magic and tame my hair in ways I never dreamed.

When they finish, I'm dazzled by the woman sitting in front of me, who is glamorous yet incredibly feminine. I can't believe it's me, as I appreciate my pale skin, which normally looks bleak but is now luminous and glowing. My perfectly painted bright red lips are a sharp contrast with my creamy complexion. I lean in closer to the mirror and examine my dark brown eyes. They appear unusually large with a winged, cat-eye liner style. My hair shines in waves of dark brown while it is pinned in several places to keep it in position and off my face.

"What do you think, ma chère?" Frédéric asks, fussing with a few stray hairs.

"I'm completely blown away. I look like a 1940s starlet." I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Then it sounds like our work here is done. Go get dressed before that hot hunk of yours shows up. I may have to stick around and make my own introduction before you perform. How do I find one of him for myself?" Frédéric laments.

They both demanded to see pictures of Edward after I shared details of our Paris adventure so far. Needless to say, Frédéric asked to forward a few to his phone because he "needs more time to appreciate a man of this quality in greater detail."

"Thank you both so much." I give them air kisses and head over to costuming.

"Hey, doll! I'm Marc. Turn around and let me see you!" His hand twirls in the air.

I do a careful spin in front of him and await his appraisal.

"You are the perfect size for what I'm thinking." He turns and digs through the costume racks.

"Nothing too revealing, okay?" I push, not wanting to be nude on stage, hoping he heard my plea.

He holds up two hangers with tiny costumes dangling from each then thrusts one in my direction.

"You won't need a bra for this bodysuit. There's enough support as the bodice is built like a corset. I have some stockings for you too." He rummages through a drawer marked stockings and hands me a new pair of fishnets.

"Go try it on," Marc insists, pointing toward a small curtained area.

The costume he chose is a gorgeous sparkling blue, gray, and black bodysuit, which shimmers like a million diamonds with long sparkling fringe of the same colors around the leg openings.

I step behind the curtain, hang my robe on the hook, and remove my bra. Once I have the stockings and bodysuit in place, I return to where Marc is waiting to help me fasten the back.

He tugs at the bodice, which pushes up my breasts, making them front and center. I hope I can keep them contained without spilling over the top when I dance. As I look down, I wonder if I'm one shimmy from a wardrobe malfunction. Not that Edward would mind, but how would I focus on my dance routine if that happened?

Marc steps back and looks me over from head to toe. "Perfect, and I already know what you're thinking. Your girls won't fall out. Trust me."

I chuckle. "You're a mind reader too?"

"My dear, I am a man of many talents." He goes to the back of the costume room then returns to my location. "What about this hat too? It's very..." Marc lowers his voice. "Moulin Rouge with this outfit."

"Afraid of the competition?" I tease.

"No, I just want to keep my job." He laughs. "Their girls have nothing on ours, but I'm biased."

Marc shows me a top hat with a sparkling diamond band. "You can leave it on for your first number, then take it off for your second number."

I practice moving with it as well as removing it a few times. "I think it's too much. I already have my fans."

"You're right," Marc agrees, and studies my costume. "We need extras. You have your shoes, but some gloves would be a nice touch. How about these satin over the elbow ones in…black?" Marc pulls a pair of gloves from a box and hands them to me.

"Shoes first then gloves," he advises, opening and closing various drawers.

I follow his directions, then work the gloves up my arms and over my elbows.

"You need some flashy jewelry. Plenty of sparkles, my dear." Marc adds large rhinestone bracelets over the gloves at my wrists, then fastens a large necklace around my neck with a pendant that rests just above the dip of my cleavage, which will undoubtedly draw attention to the area.

"There. Perfect." He guides me to a full-length mirror. "What do you think?"

I look at the gorgeous cabaret dancer in the mirror. She looks like every man's fantasy. "Wow, Marc! You have outdone yourself. The costume is absolutely stunning."

Marc waves off my compliment. "You make this come alive. Have you thought about using another name for the night? You know, like a stage name. One that screams steamy seduction or sexy siren?"

"I haven't even thought of it." I marvel at my reflection.

"Well, let's see what we can come up with." He looks me over in the mirror, tweaking little things here and there.

"Maybe you're a Monique?" Marc studies me for a moment then shakes his head. "No, not a Roxanne either. Maybe a Simone, sensual and sexy."

I let the name dance around in my head, repeating it over and over. "Simone." I nod and smile. "How am I doing on time?"

"It's almost go time. Marie said your guest is waiting in room three." He leans in and whispers. "I bet he's excited. I know I would be," Marc tells me with a knowing grin.

"Thank you so much for everything." I turn and give Marc a hug, feeling the effects of the champagne begin to ease my nerves.

"You've got this. Go knock 'em dead," he encourages, and hands me my ostrich feather fans.

I leave the dressing room much more relaxed than when I first entered. I find Marie waiting to escort me to the side door of room three where I enter behind the curtain without Edward realizing I'm in the room.

Stepping up on stage, I take my place and wait for the music to begin.

 **A/N:** Exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Revenge of the Nerds Contest, **Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in April. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Thursday, May 31, 2018.

I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You make the song in my heart sing. Thank you. Xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Where words fail, music speaks." – Hans Christian Andersen

 **Chapter Twelve**

(BPOV)

It isn't just Edward and me in the room. There's a tech guy, Chris, who runs the curtain, lighting, and music. He will introduce me as well. We practiced this a few times this afternoon, so I hope everything goes off without a hitch.

I hear the first notes of Annie Lennox's, _I Put a Spell On You_ begin, when the curtain pulls back on the sides and the heat from the spotlight floods my exposed skin.

" _I put a spell on you. Because you're mine_ ," Annie croons seductively.

Holding my fans with my wrists loose, I sway my hips with the music, keeping my back toward my audience of one.

" _You better stop the things you do. I tell ya, I ain't lyin'. I ain't lyin'."_

Keeping the beat, I move my arms while the fans allow me to play a bit of hide and peek, tracing up and down my body.

" _You know I can't stand it. You're runnin' around. You know better daddy. I can't stand it 'cause you put me down. Oh no."_

I spin around slow to face Edward, but can't see his face, only his outline with the bright lights focused on me. The rest of the room is cast in darkness, while he's sitting in a chair next to a small table with a drink on it.

" _I put a spell on you. Because you're mine."_

Chris's deep voice makes my introduction as the instrumental music softly plays in the background. "Monsieur, for your pleasure this evening, the ever-enchanting, Miss Simone."

My hips sway back and forth, while my hands move the fans with ease, as I continue my practiced routine.

I fret over the lyrics Annie belts out next, worrying they may be too much too soon. I don't want scare him off. However, I think I'm falling in love with this man.

" _You know I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you anyhow. And I don't care if you don't want me. I'm yours right now."_

Edward shifts in his chair then reaches for his cocktail while I dance with the music, twisting, spinning, and glancing in his direction, keeping a coy, seductive smile on my face.

" _I put a spell on you. Because you're mine."_

I keep plenty of distance from Edward for this first song, hoping my tease is creating the desired effect, which should be revealed during the next song when I'm touching him.

" _You know I can't stand it. Your running around. You know baby daddy. I can't stand it. 'Cause you put me down."_

My head rolls from side to side, as I exaggerate my movements and arch my back as Nina showed me in order to draw attention to all of Edward's favorite curves, just as Annie belts out the last lyrics.

" _Ooo, I put a spell on you because you're mine. Because you're mine. Because you're mine_. _Oh yeah._ "

I extend my arms, strike my final pose, and shake my fans to end the song then set them off to the side as the music for my second dance begins, Michael Bublé's _Feeling Good_.

" _Birds flying high. You know how I feel. Sun in the sky. You know how I feel. Reeds driftin' on by. You know how I feel."_

I step down carefully off the stage and begin a slow, seductive walk toward Edward and circle him, allowing my glove-covered finger to drag a path up the arm of his suit, around his shoulders, and back down his other arm before coming to stand in front of him, his eyes never leaving my body.

" _It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good. I'm feeling good."_

Bracing my hands on his shoulders, I move to straddle his lap then gently caress the side of his face, starting with his hair, past his jaw, then touching a gloved finger to his lips. I sway my hips back and forth without my lower body coming in contact, when I feel his hands rest against the top of my thighs rubbing them lightly. Lowering my body to rest on his lap, I lock a hand around the back of his neck and slowly bend backward with a slight shimmy of my shoulders then pull myself back up.

" _Fish in the sea. You know how I feel. River running free. You know how I feel. Blossom on the tree. You know how I feel."_

I look over Edward's face, which is close to mine, only to find his eyes locked on my heaving chest. His tongue peeks out licking his lips. I pause for a moment until he looks up and our eyes meet, then smirk, loving the effect I'm having on him.

" _It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good."_

I stand and push off Edward, reversing my position, facing away from him. Sitting on his thighs, I brace my hands on his knees, pushing my ass in his direction. He places a hand on each cheek since he can't resist touching me.

" _Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know. Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean. Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean. And this old world is a new world. And a bold world. For me. For me."_

There's a gentle squeeze of my ass when I bend letting my hands drift down my legs to my ankles then back up. His arm snakes around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. I turn my head to see only his profile, leaving a kiss near the strap on my shoulder.

" _Stars when you shine. You know how I feel. Scent of the pine. You know how I feel. Oh freedom is mine. And I know how I feel."_

I squeeze Edward's arm holding me in place, letting him know I need to get up and keep dancing. He helps me return to a standing position before him. With closed eyes, I continue to sway my hips with the beat. I let my hands trace a path from my thighs, up my hips, over my narrow waist, lingering along the sides of my breasts, moving up past my neck, and finally through strands of my hair. I'm sure it appears a little wilder and out of control as I feel.

" _It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life."_

Once I've completed the path, I return my focus to Edward, and walk forward and sit sideways across his lap this time. My arm wraps around his neck, as I feel his hand rest against the small of my back.

" _It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. It's a new life. For me."_

I bend backward then sit upright and feel Edward's hands hold me firmly on his lap. My gloved hand traces the side of his face, and I look into Edward's sparkling green eyes while I smile and sing the last few lines with Michael.

" _And I'm feeling good. I'm feeling good. I'm feeling so good. I feel so good_."

Before the final notes end, Edward is crashing his lips with mine in a kiss fueled with passion, fire, and desire. He holds my head to him until I'm forced to pull away breathless while he moves to my ear then jaw leaving a trail of scorching kisses.

"Edward," I whisper, trying to catch my breath and hoping to get his attention. "We can't do this here."

He pauses to look at my face. "Bella, that was—" His lips are back on mine.

I push slightly against his chest and he reluctantly breaks away.

"So you liked it?" Uncertainty is fueling my nerves. "My performance?"

"Bella, I thought you were going to the hotel spa getting pampered for our evening tonight. I had no idea. When they led me in here..." He shakes his head.

I giggle. "I've had quite a busy day, but I need to go change out of my costume, then we can see the show."

"I've already had enough show." He squeezes my leg and steals another kiss.

My hand brushes over his face. "You trimmed your beard." I'm stunned at how different his face looks with less facial hair. He has more of a scruff versus the full beard he was sporting.

Edward shrugs and helps me stand from his lap. "It was time. Hopefully, it still works for you."

I grin. "Absolutely." Stepping back up on stage, I grab my fans for Marc.

We leave our private room hand in hand and find Marie waiting outside the door ready to escort us through the narrow hallways and back to the dressing room, where my arrival causes quite a stir.

"Simone!" Marc yells, and rushes across the room with Frédéric trailing closely behind.

"I want to know how it went, but from the look of your lipstick, I would say spectacular," Frédéric teases, holding out his hand. "You must be Edward. You're even better in person." He purrs.

Edward actually blushes and looks at me. "Thanks, I think."

"Bella, let's get you changed then Angel can touch up your makeup." Marc winks at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, I can show you to your table while Mademoiselle changes," Marie suggests.

"I'll be out to join you shortly." I squeeze his arm as I look up at his sparkling eyes.

Edward leans in and gives me one more kiss. "See you soon."

I watch Edward disappear down the hallway until Marc rushes me back toward costuming. "Let's get you changed. We don't want to keep him waiting. I bet if we take too long he would go all caveman and come back to remove you himself."

I giggle and turn my back toward Marc, then he unhooks the fasteners of my bodysuit.

"Your mind reading abilities are uncanny." I think back to how many times I've found myself thrown over Edward's shoulder then promptly carried to his intended destination—usually a bed.

"I know his type. He's delicious. You better lock that down, Simone." He hip checks me before I dart behind the curtain.

My bag is still there waiting for the next phase of our evening, and I'm back in my black lingerie set and little black dress in no time.

Angel touches up my make up, and I give everyone hugs and many thanks for helping make this day everything I was hoping and more.

Marie escorts me out to the main theatre where we find Edward anxiously waiting my arrival.

He stands when I stop next to our booth and takes my hand then helps me into the bench seat.

"Hello, gorgeous." He kisses me, then looks over at Marie. "I think we're ready for champagne now."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen." Marie opens our bottle with practiced ease and pours us both glasses of my favorite beverage. "I'll be right back and bring some water as well for you, Mademoiselle."

There's a low hum from the chatter of the crowd in anticipation of tonight's performance. The theatre is bathed in shades of black and reds with low lighting setting the mood. We are sitting in a cozy red velvet booth with a high curved back and a small table in front of us.

Edward hands me a glass of champagne, then takes one in his own hand. "To Simone."

"To Simone." I chuckle as we clink glasses and I drain almost half of its contents. "I'm so thirsty."

As if on cue, Marie sets down a large bottle of water with two empty glasses on our table then fills them for us.

"Merci, Marie. You are a lifesaver." I bring the precious liquid to my lips, taking a long, appreciative drink.

"Enjoy your evening." She disappears from our booth.

I turn toward Edward. "Are you excited for the show?"

He grabs my hand, letting it settle on his crotch. "Bella, at this point, I don't think I could possibly get any more excited."

Rubbing my hand over him, I find little room left in his dress pants with his erection in full force.

I remove my hand. "Well, hopefully, you won't be too uncomfortable. We are going to a late dinner after the show. It was part of the special offer I purchased. I'm starving." I finish my water figuring I will alternate drinks to keep from getting too tipsy this evening.

"Let's hope I can make it. However, word on the street is the dancers in the show are topless. So, I'm pretty sure I'm screwed and not in a good way."

I look around and notice no one can see inside our booth because the back curves around us limiting sight to only those performing on stage.

"Maybe I can help you out." I move my eyebrows suggestively.

"Bella." His lips warn, but his eyes shimmer with desire and need.

"It will be fine. The tablecloth will help cover me. Can you be quiet?" I whisper, and return my hand back to his lap.

Edward moans at my touch.

"You're going to have to be quieter than that," I tease, sliding from my seat and settling between his legs.

I reach up and unbutton his pants, sliding down the zipper with ease finding him commando this evening. Edward's cock springs from his pants, and I wrap my hand around him then tentatively lick the head.

He slips down in his seat and groans when I suck him farther in my mouth. Taking more of him with each pass, I reacquaint my throat with his size. My pace is slow and steady, occasionally using my teeth in a way I know he likes.

Edward's hand finds my hair, guiding me up and down. His breathing is louder when I quicken my pace.

"Bella." That is all the warning he gives when he moans on a breath and releases down my throat.

I quickly swallow everything, using my tongue to clean him, tucking his semi-deflated cock inside, and refastening his pants.

Crawling back up to my seat, I glance around to notice if anyone caught my disappearance or reappearance and conclude no one seems the wiser.

I look over at a much more relaxed Edward who now has a lazy smile on his face. "Better?" I smile proudly that I can have such an effect on him and finish the rest of my glass of champagne.

"So much better. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." He sits up and refills our glasses. "I think I might make it to at least dinner now."

"I certainly hope so, but I must warn you." I lean in and whisper. "I might have left some lipstick on your cock."

Edward scoots closer and wraps his arm around me, placing a searing kiss on my lips. "Sweetheart, I hope I'm covered all over in your lipstick before this night is through."

I giggle as the lights dim and the music begins.

Edward puts his hand on my thigh and groans. I look over at him to notice a surprised look on his face.

His hand pulls up the hem of my dress to find I'm wearing garters. "You are trying to kill me," he whispers, exasperated, while he fingers the straps. "And now we have lift off. Again."

I kiss his cheek and rub off what little lipstick I see. "Try to watch the show, okay?"

He nods and we settle in to enjoy an amazing variety of the most mesmerizing performances, while sipping away at our bottle of champagne.

The showgirls are in fact topless and wearing very little anywhere else. They perform flawless dance routines leaving the entire audience under their spell. The hour and a half flies by and teases just enough to keep everyone wanting more.

When the show finally ends, we are all standing on our feet yelling and clapping our appreciation.

Edward and I leave the theatre and locate the taxi stand where a gentleman helps us into a cab and sends us on to our next stop, Chez André.

During the short ride, his hand finds its way under the hem of my dress, rubbing my thigh and my garters, while stealing quick kisses every time the taxi stops.

It's after ten when we arrive at the restaurant, but we are immediately seated at a cozy table away from other diners. We sit close and both look over the menu, but end up going with our server's suggestions after ordering another bottle of champagne.

Fortunately, the restaurant stays open late to accommodate the after-show crowd, but with so few patrons, our food arrives in no time at all.

Edward pours champagne for both of us and proposes another toast with a twinkle in his eye. "To crazy whores at Crazy Horse." He winks and reaches over to squeeze my leg. I think he may be drunk.

I giggle. "To Crazy Horse." We clink glasses and I take an appreciative sip. "You're ridiculous and more than a bit toasted."

"I could be a toastmaster at this point and you" —he points at himself— "should be _my_ Mrs. Perfect. If only I could get you—" He's interrupted as our server sets six oysters on the half shell in front of us.

"Edward, I'm not sure this is such a good idea." I look them over and wonder how in the world I'm going to get any of these down.

Wait. Back up. What did he just say? Did he say _Mrs_. or _Ms_. Perfect? I must be hearing things.

"Oh, my dear Bella. You will have no problem swallowing these whole. I have all the confidence of the world in you. You're quite the swallower."

I blush at his implications. "Apparently, you have had these before. I haven't."

"True, but you've had your fair share of champagne. So, there isn't anything you can't do. It fuels your superpower."

Superpower? Now, he's talking crazy.

I lift an oyster shell and take a sniff.

"Just open your mouth, tilt your head back, and let it slide down your throat," Edward instructs. "Don't try to chew it."

"I can do this." I give myself a brief pep talk at his nod.

Following his directions, the oyster does indeed slide quickly down my throat. "Okay, maybe that was a little too easy. I just don't understand the point if there isn't anything to taste or chew."

"Oh, grasshopper. What you don't know about the oyster is great. Oysters are high in zinc, which increases sperm and testosterone. They also contain the hormone dopamine, which is known to increase the libido." His hand rubs the exposed skin on my inner thigh.

"Edward." I giggle. "As if you need any help."

His hand moves to caress my knee. "I know. You are all I need. Your champagne is another aphrodisiac as it gets you in the mood."

I down one more oyster and watch him finish the last one when our server arrives with our entrees.

Edward ordered scallops and I'm having onion soup. Both are delicious as we share bites and spoonfuls between kisses until his plate is clean and my bowl is empty.

"You know, I must have dessert. I can't eat at an authentic French restaurant and not have at least something." I pout.

Edward leans back and places his arm around me. "What did you have in mind?"

My eyes light up. "I'm thinking the crème brûlée."

He nods and orders my dessert when our server returns to clear our plates.

"Thank you for this entire evening, Bella. I had no idea of your plans, and let's just say you easily exceeded any expectations I had." He nibbles on my earlobe, leaving a kiss just below my ear.

Goosebumps spread all over my body and we barely move apart when my dessert arrives.

I use my spoon to crack through the hard caramel on top while digging in to the rich creamy custard underneath.

"Mmmm, this is so good, Edward. Do you want a bite?" I hold out a spoonful for him to try.

"Oh, I definitely want a bite." He brushes my hair away and starts nibbling on my neck again.

I manage a few more spoonfuls of dessert then we settle our remaining bill and take a taxi back to our hotel.

Upon arriving in our room, I see someone has been here to turn down the sheets and they scattered rose petals in the shape of two interlocking hearts on our bed.

"Edward." I gasp and he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "Did you do this?"

I turn in his arms, lacing my fingers behind his neck as his hands tighten around my waist.

"I may have had some help." He briefly pecks my lips. "Now, I need to see what you are wearing under this dress."

Edward locates the zipper and pulls, revealing my final surprise of the evening.

When my dress falls to the floor, I step out of the puddle of fabric and start to kick off my heels.

He reaches out and stops me. "Leave them on."

I watch him take out his phone and snap a few photos. "You like this one?"

Edward walks around me and lets out a whistle. "Bella, you are quite the vision. I can't decide if I've been a very good boy or you are bringing out the bad boy in me."

"I'll take either one, but I may be partial to the bad boy," I confess.

"Oh, really?" He bends over, grabs me by the waist, and throws me over his shoulder—true caveman style—carrying me to our bed where he shows me how much he enjoyed my cabaret performance all night long.

 **A/N:** Exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Revenge of the Nerds Contest, **Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in April. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. Voting ends today, May 31, 2018.

I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing, who are both worthy of a royal palace. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"If you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need." – Marcus Tullius Cicero

 **Chapter Thirteen**

(BPOV)

"I can't believe we are up so early," Edward grumbles.

"We're running out of time to see everything, Edward. We only have two days left, and we can sleep when we get back home. However, now we need to cram as much as we can into our days."

"What about our nights?" He gives me a knowing grin while he sips his coffee.

I can't help the blush that covers my face. "Our nights are busy too. You barely let me get out of bed."

"You're damn straight. We would be there now, if I had a vote." His face fills with concern. "Are you sore? Have I been pushing you too much?"

"No. I'm fine, and you do have a vote, which I'm positive is to go see the Palace of Versailles. We are on a once in a lifetime trip to Paris and I don't want you to miss anything either."

Edward sighs. "Bella, there's no way we can see it all on this trip. You need to accept our time is limited."

"I will not accept that, which is why we are up early and on this train." I can feel myself starting to get worked up over our time in Paris dwindling.

He wraps his arm around me, pulls me close, then leans in to kiss my temple. "Relax, Bella."

I settle in his arms and look out our window to see we are arriving at the Gare de Versailles Château Rive Gauche train station.

"It's only a short walk to the palace from here." I take out my phone to double-check our distance from the palace.

"What do you call a short walk? Because we haven't even started and I'm already exhausted," Edward complains.

"Let's see, my phone says four minutes." I look up as the train stops and passengers stand to begin departing. "Come on, Edward. Let's go check out a palace worthy of kings and queens."

We follow the crowd and shuffle along as we all head in the same direction.

"Ugh, look at all the people." Edward moves closer to me, grabbing my hand and holding it tight, so we don't get separated.

"I know. I'm not a fan of crowds either, but let's give this a shot. We can walk around inside then go explore the gardens, park, and some other areas."

"Okay, let's make you feel like royalty, my fair queen." Edward takes a deep bow being careful not to spill his coffee.

I pull him by the hand as we walk toward the huge, main courtyard and tall, majestic looking gate. "You're silly, and they aren't going to let you take your coffee inside. So, get to sipping, mister."

Edward eventually pitches his remaining coffee right as we start our self-guided tour. We roam around the palace, spending plenty of time in the Grand Apartments, as well as the extremely crowded Hall of Mirrors full of sparkling chandeliers and opulence as far as the eye can see.

"The crowds are ridiculous, and we even showed up early." I sigh in frustration. "I think I've seen enough of Marie-Antoinette's lavishness." I shake my head. "She certainly had extravagant taste."

"I agree. Let's go outside. Maybe the crowds won't be as bad with a little more space around us." Edward points toward a doorway, and we make our escape.

We wander around the perfectly manicured gardens, taking in the magnificent sculptures and unique fountains.

"You want something to eat? Maybe a crêpe?" Edward asks. "I need something to soak up all the champagne from last night."

"Do you have a headache?" I look him over with concern.

"No, but I'm dragging, and the coffee isn't kicking in quick enough." He rubs his forehead and looks around, pondering our food options.

We locate a restaurant on the grounds. Edward orders a ham, egg, and cheese crêpe, while I peruse every sweet choice, finally settling on a Nutella and orange crêpe. Even though there are limited spots where you are allowed to picnic, we find a place to sit and enjoy the beautiful day with no clouds, a light breeze, and plenty of sunshine.

"So what do you think so far?" Edward asks, taking a large bite.

I shrug. "It's a lot cleaner than I expected for this many people touring through it daily, and the palace and the gardens are equally impressive. I'm sure it takes a lot of people and money to keep everything maintained. Do you ever wonder what the kings and queens would think if they saw all of us peasants walking through their homes?"

Edward chuckles. "I would bet they wouldn't be too happy about it. Are you about ready to roam through the Estate of Trianon?"

"Yes, I'm anxious to see the Queen's Hamlet and what she considered 'country' compared to the opulence of the palace. Plus, I read it's where she would conduct her affairs of love, which weren't with the king." I grin.

We throw away our trash and head out in the direction of our next destination.

I slide my hand into Edward's as we walk along the gravel path. "Do you think you could have been a king?"

Edward shakes his head. "No. I'm not one to indulge in that type of lifestyle. It would appeal to Emmett rather than me. Especially the daily schedule—I would hate the part where men would watch me bathe, then more men would join the group to oversee me eat breakfast. Every detail of my life planned and scheduled for all to witness. I'm not exactly a nine to five, cubical kind of guy. I like the creative freedom I have with our family business and the flexibility of setting my own hours. Why, do you think you are queen material?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine ever getting used to spending so much money, especially when it's not yours. It all seems a little over the top. I know that isn't all the queens did and they were chained to a daily schedule just like the kings. However, I like the idea of helping people. That would be my focus, if I were queen."

"It sounds noble to me. I'm sure you would be loved by all—no guillotine for you." Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

We finally finish the long walk to the Grand Trianon and Petit Trianon. Both are smaller versions of the palace with plenty of extravagance. The Queen's Hamlet, however, could be out of a Disney movie. It's extremely quaint and very British. I find it interesting that Marie needed this bit of the "country" in order to escape the court of the palace. Sadly, everyone suffers from the stress and pressures of daily life, even kings and queens, no matter how much we try to glamorize their existence.

Edward chooses to take some of the less traveled paths, wandering through the Groves as we find our way back to the main entrance of the palace.

"I've come to the conclusion that it's a 'no' on me being queen," I tell Edward, and further explain. "The gossip and rumors would be more than I could take. Everyone pushing an agenda and vying for a better position with the king. You would never know who to trust. Politics aren't appealing to me. I'm sure there were some who used the queen for their own gain, and I would never be accepting of a mistress, which was a common thing." I raise an eyebrow in Edward's direction.

"Well, now that you remind me of that part, I think I might reconsider." Edward has the most serious expression on his face while trying to conceal a smirk.

I give him a playful shove. "Really? A mistress?"

"Sure, why not? I am king after all. I can have anything I want. Maybe I need a harem to plant plenty of my seed." Edward puffs out his chest.

"You're ridiculous, and don't include me in being any part of your queen-mistress-harem plan. I will have no part of that debauchery."

"Aww." Edward pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist. "I thought you liked my debauchery."

My hands slide up his arms and link together around his neck.

Edward's mouth goes for my neck, sucking on the skin there, while his palm finds one of my ass cheeks, giving it a rough squeeze.

I giggle. "I do like your debauchery, but I'm a stickler for no cheating in a relationship, as the queen or not."

"So you won't be my side piece and I can't have a side piece or pieces?" He gives me a crooked grin.

"Nope. With me, it's all or nothing," I declare, raising my chin higher in defiance.

"Well, it's a good thing I can live with that. I'll take it all." He lifts me up off the ground and firmly kisses me on the lips, while I wrap my legs around his waist, hanging on for dear life.

"You better not drop me," I warn.

"Maybe you need some cooling off in one of these fountains." Edward looks around for the nearest one.

"Don't you dare! You will get us thrown out of here in no time, and I'll be wet."

"Mmmm." Edward focuses back on my neck, moving lower to kiss any exposed areas of my chest. "I like it when you're wet, and it always seems to happen when you're around me."

He tightens his hold, and I moan at the feel of him hardening through my thin shorts. "Edward."

"Maybe we need to have a quick dalliance in the gardens. I can be your rugged stable boy and you can be a lady-in-waiting who slips away from the queen for our afternoon tryst under the guise of riding lessons." Edward wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"How would I know I'm the only one receiving _riding_ lessons from you?" I raise my own skeptical eyebrow.

Edward moves us behind a wall hidden from view by trees and large bushes. He pins me in place, while the stones press uncomfortably into my back.

"Because I would pledge my undying loyalty to you while finding my way through the many layers of your undergarments." Edward's fingers reach between us where the leg openings of my shorts are loose, easily exposing my underwear and allowing him to slip his fingers inside to slide my panties to the side.

"And that would be enough?" I moan as his fingers find me wet and he thrusts one then a second inside. His thumb rubs my clit, causing my hips to tilt upward seeking more.

"Yes. I'm a man of my word, and you can't resist my touch." Edward removes his hand and lowers the zipper of his shorts, pulling out his cock. "You're always so ready for me. This will definitely be quick."

I glance down between us, watching him place the head of his cock at my opening. He pushes forward and sighs with relief while a groan escapes my lips.

"Once I'm deep inside of you, every bit of reserve on your part will fade." His hips start thrusting. "I would take you against this wall, never relenting from my slow pace until you demanded more."

I tighten my legs around his waist and gasp when he spins us around, changing our position with his back now against the wall.

Edward slides down to a sitting position, never breaking our connection. Once he settles us, he grabs my hips, lifting me up, pushing me back down. "You would start moving..."

I brace my hands against his shoulders and feel the grass cushion my knees as I pick up the pace he's started.

"...riding me faster..." His hands leave my waist and move to my top.

I speed up a little more, while Edward unbuttons my shirt, exposing my thin camisole-covered chest.

"...making it your mission to take my release from me. That's it. Keep going." His hands squeeze my breasts roughly, causing me to falter, and he leans closer.

"Ohhh." I moan and close my eyes as his hot mouth toys with my nipples, making the fabric wet and forcing me to speed up my movements while chasing my own release.

He continues narrating our role-play. "With your own building excitement and shameless movements, your dress would be unable to contain your heaving bosom, exposing your flawless milky white breasts to me."

I open my eyes and watch his fingers lower the fabric covering my breast, leaving me exposed to him.

"And would I be successful in taking your release?" I pant as sweat breaks out across my body.

He nods as his hands squeeze both my breasts together, smashing his face between them. "Yes, but it isn't our first tryst. So, I've learned a bit of control while exploring all your feminine wiles."

Edward sucks hard on one of my nipples, forcing another moan from my lips, while I keep a faster pace, grinding a little harder with each pass.

I pause my movements when we hear voices nearing us, but they fade as visitors continue to explore the grounds.

His hips lift upward encouraging me to keep going. "The excitement of getting caught would spur you on. Someone from the palace catching one of the queen's attendants ravishing a lowly stable boy would make for quite titillating gossip among the court."

I'm determined now, wanting him to release before me. I want him to lose control. Forget about my release; I'm solely focused on him when I pull his head from my breast and smash our mouths together.

Breaking away from his mouth, I pull his hair, causing him to tilt his head back, exposing his jaw and neck to my lips. I roughly bite, kiss, and suck everywhere my lips can reach, intent to leave my own marks and make him mine.

"Bella, I can't—" He gasps as his hands try to hold my hips tightly to his, but I'm determined to maintain control.

"Come on, Edward. Give me what I want," I encourage, as my mouth finds his again.

I feel his point of release as he moans and my body milks his every last drop.

"Mmmm." I break from his lips and move to his neck to suck a little harder on a mark I can see starting to form.

His hands finally release their tight hold on my hips and stroke my back under my camisole before finding my exposed breasts. He pulls and plays with the hardened peaks, causing my hips to involuntarily grind against his.

"You didn't come," he whispers.

Shaking my head. "This was about you." I kiss his lips and look around to see no one nearby.

I move to stand, but Edward stops me. "I'll make it up to you," he promises.

An easy smile graces my lips and I lean down to give him another kiss. "I'm sure you will."

I stand and break our connection, feeling his release start leaking down my inner thighs.

Watching as he tucks his cock back inside his pants then zips and fastens them closed, I move to straddle him no longer, but he holds me in place, taking out his phone and opening his camera app.

"May I?"

I nod, glancing around to make sure we are still alone, resting my hand against the stone wall to keep my balance.

He takes several photos and nudges my legs a little farther apart, pushing my panties and shorts farther to the side, running his fingers back and forth along my slit forcing a moan to slip from my lips.

"So fucking hot, Bella. You make me one happy stable boy." He grins up at me and places a kiss on my leg, letting me know that I can move from my position.

Edward stands and gives me another quick peck, while I cover up my exposed chest and button my shirt.

"Thank you, Bella, for indulging me once again."

"Oh, Edward, a little afternoon delight in the garden seems to be what you needed." I look down at the grass stains on my knees and laugh. "Someone's been busy in the garden, and from the looks of her inner thighs, she wasn't weeding."

Edward pulls out the map from his back pocket. "While I love the sight of my come running down your legs, you're probably uncomfortable or will be soon. Let's locate a bathroom where you can clean up."

Once we find a restroom nearby, I do my best with the limited supplies available. When I'm finished, I find Edward waiting outside. "Have you had enough of the palace?"

"Yes, let's walk back to the train station and catch the next train. We can go to the hotel—you would probably like to shower. And I would be more than happy to help, if you need any assistance." He winks.

"I'm sure you would." The discomfort of my wet shorts and underwear on the ride back are a constant reminder of our rendezvous in the garden. A location that has seen its fair share of torrid love affairs throughout the years.

I look over at Edward and think about how lucky I am to have found him. This entire trip is bringing us closer, letting us get to know each other in ways I never dreamed possible. We don't have much time left in Paris, and the thought of not seeing him daily when we return to Seattle puts a slight damper on my excitement.

Is it too soon to want more from him?

My mind churns through our options, as the train ride threatens to lull me to sleep. I turn my head and glance at Edward sitting next to me with his eyes closed, which allows me to study his handsome profile. A slow smile takes over my face as I daydream about the possibilities of being tied to this man and what a future together would look like.

An hour later, we make our way to our hotel room where Edward takes full responsibility for my cleaning when he peels off my clothes then his own. He follows me in the shower and proceeds to scrub away the dirt and grass stains on my knees. Then, taking extra care, his hands thoroughly explore my chest and between my legs, working me up into an excited lather of need.

As if he can read my mind wanting to move into the other room, he shuts off the water and steps out to grab a warm towel, only to haphazardly dry me off. Edward hurries me toward our bed, pushing me backward and spreading me open widely. His head settles between my legs, and I rest my legs on his shoulders as his mouth takes over keeping his promise from earlier today. After all, Edward is a man of his word.

 **A/N:** I have some exciting news! My entry for the Twilight Secrets and Lies Contest, **This Week with Edward Masen,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in May. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Friday, June 15, 2018.

Don't forget, I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I am thankful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Bella and I think you are sweeter than all of the chocolate in Paris. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Just add three letters to Paris and you have Paradise." – Jules Renard

 **Chapter Fourteen**

(BPOV)

"Oh, Edward, look!" I point toward a restaurant. "Let's go have fondue. I'm starving."

After returning from our trip to Versailles, we decide to spend the evening wandering around the Latin Quarter neighborhood. It's filled with tons of shops that cater to a wide range of tourists. I can hear so many different languages as we pass various groups.

"Sounds good. I could eat." He winks and grabs my hand, leading me toward the restaurant.

I blush with his words, because it wasn't but a few hours ago his head was buried between my legs and he was feasting on me.

"Food. I'm talking about food," I clarify.

"I was too." He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "You and your dirty mind."

"Me! I think we both know who the instigator is here." I laugh.

We make our way inside Heureux Comme Alexandre, which from my best translation means "Happy as Alexandre." The restaurant is charming and cozy with a small dining room, and I start to regret not making a reservation. Fortunately, the wait isn't too long since it is still early in the evening, and before we know it we are seated at a quaint table for two.

"Have you ever had fondue?" I ask, sitting across from Edward.

"Yes, Mom made it for us a few times growing up. I think she's willing to cook anything once. How about you?"

"No, I've never had it, but always wanted to try it." I check out the tables filled with food next to ours and can't wait to make our selections.

"Well, now you will get your chance. What should we order?" Edward looks over his menu while I study mine.

"How about a cheese fondue to start then maybe the bourguignonne? And of course chocolate." My excitement builds.

"Bourguignonne? Is that the fondue with oil or wine for cooking meat?"

"I think it's the oil." I grin. "Let's _drink_ the wine. I've had so much champagne during our trip I'm ready for either a red or white. This trip has been one wonderful, continuous celebration. I can't help myself."

Edward chuckles and shakes his head. "You and your champagne. Mom did a broth with spices when she prepared our fondue for cooking the meat. It was good, but I'm looking forward to this."

We do our best to order everything in French, and our host, the owner, Alexandre, seems quite amused by our attempt but speaks great English.

"You are Americans, no? Wait. Let me guess. From California?" He smiles.

I giggle. "Close. Seattle, Washington."

"Ah, and how about a red wine to pair with your dinner. Let me find the house red for you to sample."

When Alexandre returns, we have no trouble with his selection and order a bottle with our meal.

Edward and I are nibbling on salads of olives, tomatoes, and cucumbers when our first course arrives. We dive in dipping chunks of bread and potatoes into the creamiest melted cheese.

"This is delicious." Edward moans. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

I nod my agreement. "I need to learn how to make this. Maybe Esme kept her recipes."

"I'm sure she would share those with you. You know, she really likes you, Bella." Edward watches my face for a reaction.

I'm a bit hesitant. "I like her too. I'm just sorry we started off on the wrong foot. I'm thankful everyone forgave me. Well, almost everyone."

Edward sips his wine and reaches for my hand. "Ignore Emmett and Rosalie. I do. It's all in the past, but you have to admit, it makes a very unusual 'how they met' story."

I lean over and kiss him lightly. "I'm more partial to this part of our story. This trip has been amazing. I can't believe we only have tomorrow then we are headed back to the airport. It seems too soon."

Alexandre reappears and changes out our empty cheese fondue pot for one with oil. He sets an assorted plate of raw meats and another of vegetables before us.

"Is this duck?" I wonder.

Edward looks over to where my fork is pointing. "I think so. The others are chicken and beef."

"That's what I thought. I've never had duck. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Is it Donald or Daffy?" I joke.

"You did great with the oysters last night, and those were new to you. So I'm sure you won't have trouble with this."

Over the course of an hour, we finish our bottle of wine while we leisurely cook our cubes of meat and vegetables in the hot oil only to find the duck to be our favorite. Edward manages to eat most of the meat while I favor the vegetables, and confirm I'm saving room for what comes next: the chocolate.

"You are on your honeymoon, no?" Alexandre asks. He sets a bowl filled with grapes, oranges, apples, bananas, and strawberries in front of us, then a perfect bowl of warm chocolate fondue.

I'm thinking I only need a spoon, but focus back on his question feeling playful from the wine and shaking my head. "No, first date," I tease, which causes Alexandre to smirk.

"No one will believe that story, Mademoiselle, when you act like lovers." He winks.

"It's our first trip together," Edward explains. "And unfortunately, it's almost over."

"Ah, and you chose Paris. Well, it looks good on both of you. You should return for your honeymoon," Alexandre suggests with a knowing grin.

Edward looks over at me with a twinkle in his eye. "We just might."

What buzz I'm feeling from the wine quickly fades and now I'm sober as a judge, as I watch Edward's face change from playful to concerned.

Marriage?

He's already thinking marriage?

Sure, I was considering all of the possibilities for a future together on the train earlier today, which included marriage, but I'm shocked Edward is even joking about making a commitment. I thought those were supposed to make men run for the hills.

Apparently, my cabaret dancing was better than I thought.

He smirks. "You need to breathe, Bella."

I look around us and take a few deep breaths while I watch him pierce a strawberry with his fondue fork then dip it into the chocolate.

"Open." He holds it near my mouth.

I comply, wrapping my lips around the tasty morsel and pulling it from his fork.

He looks down, carefully considering his next words.

I suspect he's going to backpedal or brush off his comment as a teasing joke.

"I can't help how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you. We have plenty of time, and this week has been a fabulous way for us to get to know each other better."

I process his words as he continues to feed me pieces of delicious chocolate-covered fruit, keeping me from responding to his comments.

He looks up at me, and I can tell he's hesitant. "I don't want to scare you off or suggest too much too soon—"

Chewing the last bite he fed me, I nod hoping he will continue.

"I'm going to have a hard time going back to our lives once this trip is over."

My brow furrows in confusion wondering what exactly he's saying.

"I want to be able to see you more often than dates once or twice a week." He runs his hands through his hair. "I'm just going to say it. I think we should move in together."

I finally manage to find my voice. "Move in together?"

Edward nods. "Yes."

I point between the two of us. "You want us to move in together?"

A small smile starts on his face. "Oui."

I feel a smile begin to grow on my face as well. "The two of us." I think for a moment. "Where would we live? My place?"

Edward shrugs. "Or we can find a new place together."

I nod my head. "My place is small, but could work for a while. Won't Esme be upset? You moving out of their basement apartment. I mean, I don't think I could live there with her and Carlisle being upstairs."

He laughs. "I know. You can be quite loud sometimes." I feel him squeeze my knee under the table. "It could make for some awkward dinners, I would imagine."

I look down at the strawberries and imagine my face just as red.

"Hey," Edward says softly. "I don't ever want you to be embarrassed. You are the best lover I've ever had, and I know you are going to claim to be inexperienced. But Bella, it's as though you were perfectly made for me. Everything about you calls out to me and I'm helpless to the pull between us.

"Mom and Dad will understand. I haven't always lived with them, but for me, this feels like the right thing for us. The next step we should take together. Just...think about it. If you think it's too soon, then I'll wait until you're ready, but I want you to know I'm ready now."

Alexandre takes that moment to check on us. "Are you all set?"

Am I all set?

Is this it?

Me and Mr. Perfect, riding off into the sunset together?

Edward speaks first. "Yes, thank you. Everything was delicious, one of our best meals in Paris. Let's just settle the bill."

"Very well." Alexandre leaves a small tray with a receipt on the table. "Whenever you're ready, Monsieur. Thank you for coming in this evening. I hope we will see you on your next trip to Paris." He winks in my direction.

My mind is a jumble, but I manage a quick smile. "Thanks."

Edward leaves enough euros to cover the bill and stands from his seat, offering a hand to help me. He's quick to change the subject and our location sensing my trepidation. "Ready? Let's go continue to wander the streets of Paris. Maybe you can find some souvenirs."

We wave at Alexandre as we depart, and I slide my small hand into Edward's larger one as we begin to window shop.

My head is spinning while I try to take in the sights in front of me, but I can only think about us living together.

Can this really be happening?

Are we both on the same page and ready to take another step forward together?

But is this the right one?

What if he can't stand living with me?

Or I'm too messy?

What if this doesn't work out?

Then I've lost my apartment and even worse, I've lost him.

My mind churns with scenarios, but I feel the need to finish our conversation and pull Edward into a nearby alley for some privacy.

"Bella—"

I stop him by smashing my lips to his. Edward is stunned at first, but quickly wraps me in his arms and returns my kiss with equal enthusiasm.

I break away first, panting while my eyes find his hopeful ones. "Let me think. And talk for a minute. Edward, are you sure? What if—"

"Bella, I'm sure you're playing out numerous what ifs in your head, but this decision is easy. Look at our relationship. There is this natural ease between us. I've never had this before and I don't want to lose it. I'm at a point in my life where I'm ready for more. With you. I want this. I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

I start pacing in front of him, knowing I need to get my concerns out. "Have you ever lived with someone before? Not just a roommate, but a woman who you are involved with?"

Edward sighs. "No."

I continue pacing as my arms flail occasionally while trying to make my point. "What if we have a fight about something? I don't know. Me leaving clothes on the bedroom floor or dishes in the sink. Or making a mess in the kitchen.

"You may not realize this, but women have tampons and long hairs which could be anywhere at any time. It's not always the perfect picture we try to present. It can be the little things that push people apart.

"What if I drive you crazy with all of my books and...and you decide you're sick of living in a library.

"Or you don't like cats. Tucker and I are a package deal. Maybe you hate cat fur or just cats. What if you're a dog person and don't know it?

"What about money? People fight about that all the time. Why would we be any different? I know we both have jobs, but we would need to split—"

He reaches out and grabs my hands, pulling me between his legs, while he leans against the wall. "Stop. You're overthinking this. Just say okay."

The twinkle in his eye returns and melts away any of my other objections. I have zero resistance when it comes to him and giving him what he wants.

I want this. He wants this. I need to take a leap of faith and jump. I shouldn't think about all of the what ifs. I should only focus on building a life together and this is a first step. If we can live together, we can do anything.

"Okay," I say just above a whisper. My excitement slowly building.

"Okay?" He gets that crooked grin I love knowing he's getting his way again.

I stand a little straighter with my final decision firmly made. "Yes. Let's mix our things: socks, clothes, books, the works. I hope you don't regret this step. Oh, God, what if I snore?"

"Oh, Bella. You don't." Edward lifts me up, as I wrap my arms around his neck, then he spins us in a circle before planting several more kisses on my lips.

I shriek with delight. "Are you happy?"

"Very." He sets me down and grabs my hand before stepping back out on the street. Edward gives my hand a squeeze. "Where should we go next? Are there any particular shops you want to visit?"

"Yes, there are a few I have in mind. Come on." I hustle us along knowing Shakespeare and Company is nearby, so I decide to lead us there first. I'm such a book lover this stop is an absolute must, even though I know it's not Edward's thing.

The store is quaint, small and smells like old books. I think I could stay here forever.

"So what's the _story_ on this place?" Edward smirks at his wittiness.

"You're funny. The original store was opened by a lady, Sylvia Beach from New Jersey, then closed during the German occupation of Paris," I explain to him. "It was a gathering place for writers like Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and James Joyce. Fortunately, this location opened about ten years later by another American, George Whitman, under a different name, but he later changed it to Shakespeare and Company as an acknowledgement to the original shop and its owner. I think it was originally more of a lending library than store. People could borrow books like _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ , which was banned at the time in both the United States and Britain."

We roam through the labyrinth of books as my fingers itch with the need to touch every spine.

"What's with the beds?" Edward asks.

I chuckle. "The beds are for aspiring writers, Tumbleweeds as they were called, to sleep for free in exchange for helping around the bookstore. Unfortunately, George passed away in 2011, but his daughter, Sylvia Whitman, named after Sylvia Beach, still runs the store today with the help of a partner. George lived a hobo life during the Great Depression, moving from place to place, and learned quickly to be grateful for the kindness of strangers. He lived by the ethos, 'Give what you can, take what you need.' I should find that book. The one that talks about the history of the shop."

I finally locate a copy of _Shakespeare & Company, Paris: A History of the Rag & Bone Shop of the Heart_ and know I can't leave here without one of their great mugs too. I pay for my treasures and snap a couple of selfies with Edward both inside and out.

We continue wandering through the Latin Quarter. I purchase both of us a key ring with the Eiffel Tower on it, even though Edward claims our lingerie trip includes all the souvenirs he will ever need, and we manage to locate a chocolate shop I was hoping to visit.

I am not _like_ a kid in a candy store. I actually _am_ a kid in a candy store when we enter Alain Ducasse's Le Chocolat. I have no idea how to make a selection; I want to try everything: the ganaches, the pralinés, and the truffles. Edward suggests an assortment, which will be perfect for me. I purchase two boxes that should fit nicely in my luggage, allowing me to take a taste of Paris back with me to Seattle.

When we step back outside, evening has turned to night. I'm thrilled the stores are all open late, and mesmerized by the twinkling lights of the city that create a magical glow.

Edward is such a gentleman and insists on carrying my packages as we walk hand in hand. I can't imagine anything more romantic than strolling the streets of Paris with Edward.

I keep thinking I should pinch myself that I must be dreaming.

Is this really my life now?

I look over and marvel at Edward's handsome profile. My heart and stomach both flutter with the possibility of spending my life with him.

His words make me nervous to believe or even hope for forever with him. However, I'm extremely excited for us to live together. I've never had a roommate, but if I had to pick one, Edward would be my first choice.

He catches me looking at him and smiles. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel? It's getting late."

"Sure. We've had a busy day." I fight off a yawn that's threatening to escape.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

I shrug. "I was thinking we could visit a few museums and shops in the morning, but I left the rest of the day open to whatever we wanted to do."

"Good, because I already made plans for tomorrow afternoon. A surprise for you. Let's find a ride to the hotel." Edward grins then leans down, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

We locate an available taxi, and with all of my packages in hand, make our way back to the hotel. With his arm wrapped around me, I cuddle up next to Edward, his divine scent drawing me closer. We both listen to the lull of the engine while the driver weaves through busy nighttime Paris traffic. I'm not surprised when my eyes become heavy, and my blinks start to slow when the sounds of the city finally fade away.

It's been another amazing day in paradise.

 **A/N:** Exciting news! My entry for the Twilight Secrets and Lies Contest, **This Week with Edward Masen,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in May. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Friday, June 15, 2018.

Don't forget, I'm posting teasers and photos in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** on Sundays. You can find the link in my bio. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Surprise! This next chapter was too large to post in its entirety on Thursday. So, instead of a teaser for Sunday, I'm sharing the first part of the chapter with you. The rest of the chapter will post as normal on Thursday.

I am always grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Bella and I think you are more amazing than any museum in Paris. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Lunch kills half of Paris, supper the other half." – Charles de Montesquieu

 **Chapter Fifteen**

(BPOV)

"Wow, who knew they were so big?"

"They are incredibly impressive."

"This is just astounding." Slowly, I spin, taking in the huge murals of Claude Monet's _Water Lilies_ at Musée de l'Orangerie. "I can't imagine painting something so large. A single room with one color may be my limit and I don't make any promises with that estimate."

"Good to know." He chuckles and takes a seat on a bench nearby.

"I'm serious. I did one of those painting classes with Angela once."

Edward looks confused.

"You know, where everyone paints essentially the same thing with a teacher guiding you through each step. However, when you finish, all of the canvases look different, but similar," I explain further.

He nods. "Okay. I've never been to one. Did you have fun?"

"Well, the one we attended included wine. So, yes, plenty of fun, but my painting abilities are not enhanced with alcohol. Angela thinks I'm a lost cause."

"I'm positive you're exaggerating." Edward stands, wraps his arm around my waist, then guides me to the stairs.

We continue to the lower level and view other pieces in the museum's collection. There are works by Picasso, Cézzane, Rousseau, but I favor the paintings by Renoir and find them to be most captivating.

After a couple of hours, Edward and I exit the museum and stroll through the Jardin des Tuileries, passing a weathered version of Rodin's _The Kiss_.

Edward smiles. "That was us a few days ago."

I lean up and give him a quick kiss, then point toward Place de la Concorde. "Let's check out the fountains."

We take some selfies then walk closer to view the Luxor Obelisk.

"I can't believe what is such a peaceful area now, was the main square for executions." Edward looks around and takes in our surroundings.

"I agree. It's a little surreal standing where they built the scaffolding and set up the guillotine to carry out so many deaths. The World Wars and the French Revolution affected every part of life here. Nothing has gone untouched. Paris is rich with a living history. It's overwhelming but amazing we are able to experience and tour what remains."

He puts his arm around me then pulls me closer. We cuddle together in comfortable silence, taking a moment to absorb our surroundings. Plenty of people move around the area, many with a clear destination in mind. Some are probably tourists like us, taking their time snapping photos for keepsakes of this beautiful city. A slow smile grows on my face as I observe a group of friends full of excitement and happiness. Even from a distance, it's contagious.

Edward squeezes my hip, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready for Musée d'Orsay?"

"Sure, let's go check it out." I slide my hand in his as we enjoy another beautiful, sunny morning in Paris.

We enter the building and are immediately fascinated by the building's architecture, as it has been converted from a train station to an art museum. The structure and windows could be an exhibit all their own. However, the collection at Musée d'Orsay is mind-blowing. There are so many paintings from such well-known artists. Every corner we turn is like finding a new treasure.

I'm giddy when we see Van Gogh's _Starry Night Over the Rhone_ , but my new love for Renoir deepens when I view _Bal du moulin de la Galette, Montemarte_. The way he paints groups of people is amazing, leaving me completely captivated by the light and details. I wish we had more time to explore the Montemarte neighborhood, but unfortunately, we are reaching our limits for this vacation.

"How about a stop at the gift shop?" Edward offers.

I grin. "Absolutely."

I don't think there's a museum or gift shop I haven't loved, and this one is equally rich with items I know I don't want to leave behind. I end up choosing a set of cork coasters with Monet's _Water Lilies_ , a Rubik's cube with six of Van Gogh's works on each side, a map of Paris tote bag, a Renoir calendar, and the most adorable music box that fits in my palm with Renoir images on the outside. However, when I turn the crank it plays _La Vie en Rose_ , a song Édith Piaf was credited with writing and performing during her life in Paris. We viewed her tombstone on our trip to Père Lachaise Cemetery.

"All set?" Edward asks, reaching out to carry my bag.

"Yes, I'm thrilled to bring so many reminders of our trip back home with us. I don't want to ever forget this time in Paris."

Edward finds my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Do you want to grab a quick bite to eat?"

"Yes, and I know the perfect place. It's just across the Jardin des Tuileries."

"Okay, lead the way."

He probably thinks we're going to Ladurée, but I want to try another place, Angelina.

Since we arrive a little before the lunchtime rush, we are seated immediately, and look over the menu.

"Well, now. I'm not surprised this would be a Bella-approved destination. It has everything you desire in a restaurant," he teases, spotting the sweets and champagne selections.

"Hey, there are sandwiches and salads on there too," I point out.

Edward nods. "I think I'll get the croque monsieur with mesclun salad."

"Wow, you're quick to decide. I'm not sure what to order." I pause to peruse my options. "I really think I should get quiche, since I haven't had any while here, but then there is the truffle ravioli, which sounds divine."

"What? No sugar or alcohol? I'm shocked," he jokes.

I giggle. "Well, I was thinking about ordering the hot chocolate if I got the quiche. I read it is an experience not to be missed, very thick and rich."

"Now, that sounds better. Don't fill up too much, after lunch you're on my agenda, and I have some French classics I'm sure you don't want to miss."

"Hmmm, that sounds intriguing, Monsieur."

"Don't you mean, Monsieur Parfait?" He winks.

My face still flushes over the fact he knows my nickname for him. Fortunately, our server shows up and I welcome the interruption. I end up going with the quiche and hot chocolate, which I'm excited to try.

However, Edward stops our server's departure. "And could we add the truffle ravioli as well?"

"Certainly, Monsieur. Anything else?"

He looks over at me. "No, that's all for now. Merci."

I raise an eyebrow in his direction, waiting for him to explain.

Edward shrugs and smiles. "After you mentioned it, I figure, why not? It sounds good and we can share."

"So, are you going to give me a hint what we are doing this afternoon?" I try to move our conversation in a new direction.

"Not a chance. You will have to trust me."

My hot chocolate is the first item to arrive and it is similar to a thick chocolate cake batter as I pour it into my cup. My first sip is warm, rich, and decadent, which tastes heavenly on my tongue. We learned yesterday while at the Palace of Versailles, this is how Marie-Antoinette drank her hot chocolate, and quite honestly, it makes me feel like a queen.

"Mmmm, Edward, you should really taste this. It's delicious."

I feel his hand on the back of my head as he guides my head to him, his lips softly connecting with mine.

He pulls away, licking his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're right. It is delicious."

I can't take my eyes off him when our server arrives, setting plates about our small table.

Unexpectedly, Edward's hand finds my knee under the table and he gives it a squeeze to break me out of my daze.

"Merci," I whisper.

Edward's hand doesn't leave my knee, and focusing on my food is difficult when his hand rubs the inside of my leg. He keeps his hand in place through our meal, as we share bites of the incredibly rich, delicious food. We are both pleased with all of our selections, but I fill up quickly, while Edward finishes everything.

"I'm stuffed." I let out a long sigh and lean back, rubbing my stomach. "I'm not sure what you have planned after this, but a good long walk would probably be best for me at this point, otherwise I could fall asleep."

"Oh, I won't let that happen. Our afternoon fun is not far, but about a forty-minute walk away. What do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Sure. I'm ready, but I want to buy some hot chocolate powder on my way out, so I can drink like a queen when we're back home."

Edward settles our bill, and soon we are walking hand in hand, at a leisurely pace, past all of my favorite spots we've visited while in Paris. From Angelina, we walk past the Jardin des Tuileries then make our way to the Seine by cutting through the front courtyard of the Louvre. We cross the Seine at the Pont des Arts, where the original lovelocks no longer gather, but now we pause and enjoy the beautiful views in both directions. Once we finally cross the river, we continue along the Seine and take in the beauty of Île de la Cité from a distance, where we visited the Conciergerie, Sainte Chapelle, and Notre Dame. Wandering the narrow cobblestone streets of the Latin Quarter, I think back to our fun shopping in the quaint area, including my favorite Shakespeare and Company and trying fondue for the first time. I try to imagine what it would actually be like to live here, as did so many writers, artists, and dreamers who fell in love with Paris as I have. However, I know it isn't possible with our lives waiting for us back in Seattle.

We continue through various neighborhoods, until Edward finally stops in front of a building with traditional Parisian style, in colors of white and beige with delicate ironwork in front of various windows and balconies.

I read the words above the door. "Le Foodist. Discovering Culture Through Food." I look over to find Edward watching me.

"Um, Edward. I don't think I can eat another bite." I chuckle uncomfortably and a bit confused.

"Sweetheart, this isn't about eating. This is about having one last memorable experience with you. Something special, just for you." He kisses the side of my head. "Let's go inside."

 **A/N:** Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back on Thursday with the rest of the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** There was an update of Chapter 15 in lieu of a teaser on Sunday, so if you missed it, make sure you go back and read before proceeding with this one. I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Working with you is more fun than surprises from Edward. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"In a cookie cutter world, be a macaron." – Unknown

 **Chapter Sixteen**

(BPOV)

I follow his lead as he opens the door, holding it for me to enter, and we pass through the small courtyard garden.

We step into the cozy-warm building and a bell announces our arrival.

A woman appears from somewhere in the back of the building. "Bonjour, es-tu ici pour le course macaron?"

"Bonjour, oui. Parlez-vous anglais?" Edward asks, and I'm dazed by how sexy he sounds speaking French, as if this man can get any better.

"Yes, I am Amanda, and I will be teaching your class this afternoon. Your name?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen. You called a few days ago. Americans, correct?"

Edward nods.

Amanda turns to me. "And you are Mrs. Cullen?"

I look up at Edward who winks.

"No, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Ah, very nice to meet you both. Please follow me." Amanda turns and leads us into a large kitchen where four others are sitting on stools sipping wine. "Can I get either of you something to drink? We have wine, champagne, and water."

"I'll have a glass of champagne. Merci."

"And for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"A bottle of water, s'il vous plait."

Amanda grins. "Bien sûr." She pauses. "I'm sorry. I slip between French and English so easily. I mean, of course. I'll be right back."

Once she is busy retrieving our drinks, I look up at Edward and whisper, "What are we doing here?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

I shake my head. "Taking some kind of cooking course?" I guess.

Edward smiles. "We are learning how to make French macarons." His eyes stay on mine as he watches the realization settle on my face.

"Really?" I ask, hopeful I've understood him correctly.

"Really." His smile widens. "I know you said you weren't much of a cook, but maybe you are a baker, and since you love them so much, I thought you would love to learn how to make—"

He doesn't get a chance to finish his explanation because I jump up into his arms and plant a huge kiss on his lips.

Edward continues to hold me, even though I pull away from our kiss.

"You did this for me?" I grin.

"I did," he confirms, giving me a few more innocent pecks.

"Here we go, one bottle of water and one— Oh, sorry to interrupt," Amanda apologizes.

Edward lowers me to the floor, and I turn to accept the glass of champagne in her hand.

"One glass of champagne." She holds out the bottle of water for Edward. "And one bottle of water. Engaged?"

I shake my head. "No, surprised and extremely happy."

Amanda chuckles.

I continue to explain. "This is a surprise to me and I love macarons. So I can't wait to get started, but unfortunately, I'm not great in the kitchen." I sip on another delicious glass of my favorite beverage.

"It will be no problem at all. If you can only make one thing in life, macarons are the perfect food," Amanda says. "And don't worry; I'm sure you are better than you think. You were the last two to arrive, as we have only a class of six for this afternoon." She turns to the others and makes introductions for all of us, our names and where we're visiting from.

Edward leans in and lowers his voice,. " _Perfect_ , she says."

I look up at him. "I couldn't agree more." However, I'm not talking about macarons at this point but the man who continues to dazzle me.

He pecks my lips and winks as we turn to listen to Amanda's instructions.

"Let's get started everyone." Amanda begins by handing out aprons and encourages us to wash our hands before we start.

We gather around the kitchen prep tables as Amanda gives us a brief history of the macaron.

"Since arriving in France, you have probably all enjoyed a macaron or two."

Edward pokes my side. "Or dozens."

"They are even sold at McDonald's restaurants around France, which I believe all of you are familiar with." Amanda looks around our group of four Americans and two Canadians.

"In their simplest form, macarons are a filled, sweet, meringue-based cookie. You can find them filled with ganache, buttercream, or jam, and in a wide range of flavors from raspberry or chocolate to new flavors like foie gras or matcha. The perfect macaron has a smooth top with a ruffled bottom edge and a flat base. They are crunchy outside and soft but chewy inside."

I glance around the table and find everyone hanging on Amanda's every word.

She continues. "Originally, the name came from the Italian word macarone, which means meringue. You may have also heard of it being called a macaroon. Normally, both spellings refer to the same cookie—however, it is only called that by the English, but most are adapting to the French pronunciation as the French continue to use macaron exclusively."

"The macaron is Italian then?" Julie, an American and member of our class, questions.

Amanda nods. "Yes, but a version of the macaron probably arrived in Italy from medieval Muslims who migrated to Europe in the early 800's. They brought with them many nut-based recipes and flavorings that weren't widely used throughout Europe until their arrival.

"Catherine de' Medici's Italian pastry chefs brought them with her when she arrived in France to marry Henry II in 1533, but it is believed that Venetian monks were preparing them as early as the eighth century. Early macarons didn't have flavors or fillings."

Amanda points out the various items on the table in front of her. "Macarons typically use four main ingredients: egg whites, icing sugar or you might call it confectioners' sugar, granulated sugar, and ground almonds or almond powder. There are two methods for creating macarons, 'French' and 'Italian.' The difference in the methods is how the egg whites are handled.

"The Italian method whisks the egg whites with a hot sugar syrup to create a meringue. Next, a paste is created from the sifted, blanched almond powder and confectioners' sugar. The two are then combined to create the macaron. It is believed to be a more structurally sound cookie, which is also sweeter, but requires the use of a candy thermometer to create the sugar syrup.

"The French method, which we will be doing today, whisks the egg whites until they form a meringue with stiff peaks."

I'm so entranced by Amanda's instructions that I'm a bit startled when Edward mutters in my ear. "I know all about stiff peaks."

I look up at him, blushing, to find a devious grin on his face. "Edward. Behave," I warn quietly.

We both turn back to Amanda, and I try to focus.

"The ground almonds and icing sugar mixture is then folded slowly into the egg whites. The process of knocking out air and folding is a French term called macronage. When all of the ingredients are the consistency of shaving foam, we will pipe them onto a cooking sheet. The macarons will then sit or "age" and form a skin on their outer surface before baking. Any questions?"

I look around our group and everyone shakes their heads no.

"Great, then we are ready to get started. Let's all gather over here by the mixer. First, we will weigh all of our ingredients. It is the most accurate way to bake, as the typical measuring cups and spoons most of you are familiar with are highly inaccurate. I would suggest purchasing a food scale if you don't have one already, so when you get back home and try to recreate this recipe, you will find the same success as here.

"It is important to use blanched almonds if you are making your own powder by grinding them. Does anyone know what blanching means?"

Julie speaks up again. "Does it mean the red or brown skins are removed?"

Amanda smiles. "Bon! I'm sorry, good! Yes. You boil your raw almonds for no more than a minute, which softens the skins and makes it easier for you to remove them. For today, we already have almond powder, but you might try to make your own once you are home."

I lean over to Edward and murmur, "Not a chance. I'm buying the powder ready to go."

Julie and her friend, Connie, the other American, measure out the almond powder and sugar.

Amanda continues explaining the recipe. "We are going to use egg whites at room temperature. They will whip to a greater volume when at room temperature, so take them out about 20 to 30 minutes before you plan to begin your recipe. However, it is easier to separate the whites from the yolks when the eggs come straight from the refrigerator. So, complete this task first. In order to save time today, we have separated the eggs for you. Bella, would you like to add them to the mixer?"

"Sure. Everything?" I look at the huge container full of egg whites, lifting the heavy bowl.

"Yes," Amanda confirms, and grabs another container for me to empty into the mixer. "The granulated sugar is next, which will stabilize the egg whites, then let's start up the mixer." She lowers a shield around the bowl and points to a lever on the side. "Just right there, Bella."

I flip the switch and the mixer starts up.

"Bon, bon. While we wait for our egg whites, let's go ahead and combine the almond powder and sugar together into this large bowl. Edward, would you please help us with that? Then go ahead and mix the two together." Amanda hands him a spatula.

Edward nods, picks up both large containers, and adds them to the biggest bowl I've ever seen, second to the commercial mixer bowl we are using.

"Wonderful. Let's check on our egg whites." Amanda comes back over by me and looks inside the mixer. "Let's stop the mixer and do a quick check."

I flip the switch, then Amanda removes the guard and lowers the bowl. She detaches the whisk and holds it up to everyone.

"Do you see how the egg whites cling to the whisk? They don't fall off."

We all nod in agreement.

"Right now we are at a soft peak and we can tell this by the way the meringue bends or droops. We don't want any bend, which will mean a couple of more minutes of whisking." Amanda reattaches the whisk, raises the bowl back in place, and replaces the guard once again.

"Now, Tyler, when the egg whites are ready, I'll have you bring them over to the table where we will then combine our two mixtures together in a process known as folding. We want to keep as much air in the egg whites as possible. In order to fold, we will use a spatula and cut down through the egg whites to the bottom of the bowl, then bring the bottom mixture to the top and around the edge over and over until everything is combined and you can no longer see a difference in the two. It is an under/over process and goes slowly. There is no need to rush."

Amanda looks inside the mixer and gives me the nod to shut it down. When she shows us the whisk, the egg whites are indeed standing straight up with stiff peaks. I look over at Edward and already know what he's thinking, which causes an immediate blush on my part. I try to hide my embarrassment by sipping at my almost-empty glass of champagne.

We all take turns on the folding process until Amanda claims our macarons are ready for piping. We divide our huge bowl of batter into six individual ones.

"Go ahead and select any flavoring or food coloring. You will find them in the middle of the table." Amanda waves her hand toward the items. "We have special silicone baking mats for each of you to pipe your macarons." She holds one up for all of us to see. "They have circles on them so you will be able to pipe a perfect-sized macaron onto each of your baking sheets."

I decide to make a chocolate macaron with ganache filling.

Amanda encourages me to add cocoa powder to my macarons with a pinch of salt.

Edward looks my way when trying to decide on flavors. "What would you like for mine?"

"How about champagne?" I grin, as if it should be obvious.

"As you wish."

Amanda explains a bit of yellow food coloring will be perfect for Edward's macarons, then he can add the champagne to the filling.

When she goes to help the others with their flavors, I sneak another kiss or two with Edward. "Thank you," I whisper. "This is amazing."

He grins. "You're welcome. It seemed like the perfect thing for you. It's like the old proverb, 'Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day; teach a man to fish and he will eat for a lifetime.'"

I giggle. "I certainly prefer macarons to fish. My dad used to fish every weekend, and I've had more than my fair share."

"Bella," Edward says, then pauses and looks into my eyes, "I wish I could have met your dad."

I feel a lump in my throat as I try to blink away the tears starting to form. "He would have loved meeting you, Edward. I'm positive of that," I rasp out.

Edward squeezes me closer in a hug and kisses the top of my head, putting another quick peck on my lips.

"All right," Amanda gets our attention again. "Now that everyone has decided on colors and flavors, let's start piping macarons."

We load up our piping bags and learn the art of making consistent circles. It seems easy enough, but I soon find it's not.

I am halfway through my sheet when I look over to check on Edward's progress, only to find all of his circles the perfect size and in perfect rows.

He must feel me watching him because he looks up. "What?"

I just shake my head and marvel over how I'm so lucky to have found this man, even if it was in an unconventional way. I go back to finishing my tray of macarons, my wrist starting to feel the fatigue of holding the bag so tightly.

Once we have each piped our last cookie, we deem ourselves experts, then let them sit to "age" for about forty-five minutes and prepare the fillings.

Edward gets another bottle of water and refills my glass with champagne.

"Amanda," I ask. "Are we going to get a copy of all of the recipes?"

She smiles as she passes each of us our needed ingredients. "Yes. You may get home and decide on a different flavor to try. So, I have a small booklet of recipes for each of you to take with you, including all of the common fillings we make here."

At this information, I feel like I've just hit the jackpot and may let out a tiny squeal, and I hear Edward chuckle behind me.

I make my chocolate ganache, which is chopped bittersweet chocolate, heavy cream, and butter. I taste a bit of everything along the way, and boy, is it delicious.

My filling goes together fast, so I watch Edward as he uses egg whites, sugar, butter, and champagne for his. And who am I kidding? They're really mine. My pinky finds its way into his bowl and I give it a taste.

"Mmmm, Edward, that's so good." I close my eyes, savoring the flavors on my tongue, then look up at him. "Maybe I should have made strawberry for mine, since strawberry and champagne go so well togeth—"

I'm cut off by Edward's lips as his tongue finds its way inside my mouth, and I have to push back on his chest to break away from such an inappropriate kiss.

I pant a bit. "Edward." I look around and notice that no one seems to be giving us much interest or concern. "Control yourself." I wink. "Later."

"You make it impossible." He smirks and gives me another quick kiss on my forehead.

"All right, everyone. Time to start baking. It shouldn't take too long, about ten minutes, then once your macarons have time to cool, you can start filling them," Amanda explains our next steps.

The time goes by quickly, and before we know it, we are admiring over a hundred and fifty macarons on the prep tables in front of us.

Amanda walks around, appraising our finished cookies. "Bon, bon, bon! I have boxes for each of you. Please walk around the table and select samples from all six stations. Then we will put the remaining macarons on the dining table and share an afternoon service of tea and coffee together before our time here ends."

Fortunately, our classmates made some other amazing macaron flavors. So, not only do I end up with two boxes of macarons, but the flavors are a perfect combination. In addition to our chocolate and champagne, the other students chose to make strawberry, lemon, coffee, and pistachio.

I'm in heaven.

We visit for a while, nibbling on macarons, while we learn a little more about the other classes offered at Le Foodist. They have classes where students work together preparing a three course, classic French meal, while others teach the art of making various pastries found throughout the region like croissants, tarts, and breads. Guided tours by local residents are available, sharing tips when shopping the area markets for items like cheese and wine.

I'm a little buzzed from the champagne I've been sipping all afternoon, which relaxes me as I settle in next to Edward with his arm draped over the back of my chair.

We glance outside and notice evening is on its way, as is the next class.

"Thank you so much, Amanda." I lean in and give her a hug. "This has been an amazing way for me to spend the afternoon."

"Formidable! I'm sorry, wonderful! I'm so glad you both enjoyed yourselves." Amanda smiles.

Edward takes the bag, which holds both boxes of macarons, my booklet of recipes, and my powdered hot chocolate from Angelina, plus my other bag with my museum souvenirs.

"We did, Amanda, bonne soirée," I tell her, as we step out into the evening.

"What's next on your agenda, Monsieur Parfait?" I tease.

Edward grins widely. "I thought we should go back to Passerelle Debilly near the Eiffel Tower and watch the sunset. Since we started our vacation with the sunrise there, it seems appropriate we spend our last evening watching the sunset."

"That sounds perfect. Should we take the Metro?"

He nods. "Yes, I think that's probably the quickest way there. Let's walk over to the Cardinal Lemoine station."

I already have my phone out planning our path. "It looks like we should take line 10 then change to line 6."

Edward chuckles. "Listen to us, we sound like experts at this point."

I laugh. "You and I both know we are anything but experts."

We find our way through another trip on the Paris Metro, and soon we are walking near the Eiffel Tower, but continue on past to the graceful Passerelle Debilly, a footbridge created for the 1900 World's Fair. It later became known as the Bridge of Spies where spies and diplomats would come during the Cold War and trade messages, currency, and other things.

The bridge was also a rendezvous point where lovers would meet, which now seems quite romantic. Edward and I find ourselves here together watching the sun set below the horizon, while the gentle waters of the Seine sway below us.

Edward is behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. We watch the sun fade away and the lights of the Eiffel Tower begin to twinkle as evening gives way to night.

There is a comfortable silence between us, as I snuggle in closer to him and he tightens his arms around me. I pull out my phone and take several different selfies as we move with the fading light.

Finally, I turn in his arms and look up into his captivating green eyes. "Edward, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. This trip surpassed even my wildest dreams."

A slow smile starts to spread across his perfect lips and he holds me a little closer. "Bella, I should be thanking you. Ever since you came into my life, I've felt things that I never felt for anyone. At first it was anger." He smirks. "But now, we are at a point where I find myself making plans and doing things I never would have dreamed of doing."

He pauses and looks out over the Seine, and I watch his eyes follow up the Eiffel Tower before coming back to mine.

Edward takes a deep breath. "Bella, I love you. I've never said that to anyone before, but I can't deny it. This trip has made me realize how madly I have fallen in love with you. I find my feelings for you overwhelming at times, and it is a relief to share them with you freely."

I'm stunned.

He loves me.

He said it.

I'm feeling so many things: shock, awe, and relief. However, the most prominent feeling I have is undeniably love.

"Can you say it again?" I ask, needing to hear it again.

Edward chuckles and holds my face in his hands. "Bella, I love you." He places a gentle kiss on my lips then pulls back, his eyes searching mine.

Okay, I wasn't hearing things.

He did say it.

However, I'm sure my lack of an immediate response isn't what he is expecting.

Edward drops his hands from my face, locking our fingers together, and starts to backpedal, letting me off the hook. "I know it's a bit soon and you don't—"

I pull a hand from his and put my fingers over his lips, stopping them moving.

"Oh, Edward. I love you too. So much." I declare the truth of my feelings, my voice heavy with emotion.

I watch as realization at my words begins to dawn on his beautiful face. "Really?" He sounds a bit of uncertain.

I nod. "Yes, really. I love you. I'm deeply in love with you," I say with more confidence. Then I watch a huge smile grace his face, and he leans in for another kiss.

I shriek as Edward pulls away and suddenly tosses me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I giggle.

He smacks my ass lightly, reaching down and grabbing our bags with one hand. "We're going back to the hotel and I'm going to make love to you until it's time to go to the airport."

It looks like there will be no sleeping tonight.

I take in the lights of Paris as they pass me by from upside down. "Edward, you're going to need to feed me again," I warn. "I might need a soufflé or something. I haven't had one of those yet."

"Done. I'll call room service."

"You know, I can walk by myself," I say, though my hands hold onto his perfect, denim-covered ass, which is right in front of my face, while my hair blows everywhere with his jostling and the night breeze.

"Not a chance. You're too slow."

I laugh at his impatience. "How about a final bottle of champagne?" I negotiate.

He just chuckles. "Bella, as if I could ever deny you anything."

I feel the exact same way.

 **A/N:** I'm posting photos and other fun in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**. You can find the link in my bio. If Facebook isn't your thing, I also have a new blog: **www** dot **kayrichardsstories** dot **wordpress** dot **com** , where you can find teasers, photos, and all of my fanfiction stories in the event Fanfiction isn't working properly with notifications or updates. Please, let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You both make me smile even when it's raining. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Paris is a hard place to leave, even when it rains incessantly and one coughs continually from the dampness." -Willa Cather

 **Chapter Seventeen**

(BPOV)

Paris weeps for me.

In the early morning hours, I hear the sound of a gentle rain against the windows of our hotel room begin. It's still dark outside, but I can tell Paris feels the same as I do about our departure.

I'm somber this morning, as I pack my suitcase and carefully stow my many treasures in my carry-on bag.

While my sadness at our departure looms around us, I know Edward's anxiety at flying is ramping up.

He wasn't able to get us a private flight from Paris to London, but really, it's fine. No mile high club for me this morning. We're both exhausted from being up all night and have a lot of travel ahead of us today. I barely know which end is up.

I'm looking forward to getting back to Seattle, but leaving Paris almost breaks my heart. We've had a lot of fun here seeing the sights. Our time together has allowed us to get to know each other in ways I didn't anticipate. The physical part of our relationship has been incredibly intense, but extremely adventurous.

Edward is always pushing me out of my comfort zone, and I have no regrets. I like trying new things with him. He excites me in ways I don't expect, which stokes a desire I hope never wanes between us. I know it's time to get back to the real world and our lives, jobs, family, and friends, but I don't want to lose the passion we've found in Paris. I hope that it follows us home.

I think after we return, I'm going to make a trip back to Forks and visit Charlie's gravesite. Maybe Edward will want to go with me. While the Cullens have always been very welcoming, I'm a little disappointed I don't have more family to share with him.

"Bella, have you seen my phone?"

"What? Isn't it in the charger by the bed?" I look over to the nightstand and see he's already packed his charger.

"No."

"Maybe it fell under the bed. Did you look there?" I suggest, feeling a little nervous at the thought of his phone going missing.

He bends down and checks under the bed. "Where's your phone? I need to use the flashlight under here."

"Here."

After a few moments, he gives me the bad news. "Nope. It's not under there." He stands and looks around our room.

"Edward—" I warn. "You promised."

"Don't worry. I'll find it. We had it last night while we were taking videos. It's probably in the layers of covers or fell behind the pillows."

While Edward digs through the layers of bedding, I recall making what he says are his new favorite souvenirs. I'm partial to the one where his head is buried between my legs, since I held his phone for that one. It's much more difficult than you would think with his highly skilled tongue making it impossible to focus on keeping the camera steady. However, the one when he recorded fucking me from behind may be my second favorite. I had no idea making our own porn then watching it could be so exciting and arousing.

"Here it is." He holds up his phone proudly at finding it.

I'm instantly relieved; Edward's promised to keep all of the photos and video on his phone safe and only for our viewing. It does make me a little nervous that something so revealing exists, but he assures me there's nothing to worry about.

With Edward's phone finally located and our bags all packed, we leave our suite sadly then check out of the hotel.

The rain continues while we both go through the motions this morning, stealing a kiss here and there. It's quiet in the taxi on the way to the airport. After checking in for our flights and dropping off our bags, we proceed to passport control and airport security. At this hour, it doesn't take long to go through the area, then we head to our gate.

Edward stops to grab a coffee, but I just can't eat or drink anything.

His plan is only to take half a pill for this leg of our trip. He says it shouldn't knock him out completely, but will be more as if he's drunk with a three-drink buzz.

Standing and looking out the windows near our gate, I can barely see the rain still coming down in the dark morning hours. I walk back to where Edward is sitting and curl up against his side, and he puts an arm around me, holding me close. I wish we were still buried under the warm covers in our hotel room sleeping away the morning.

When Edward finishes his coffee, he heads off to the restroom and takes his pill at a nearby water fountain. Soon the flight attendants begin boarding our flight, so we find our way onto the plane and locate our seats. At departure time, the flight is only half-full of people with not many seated near us, giving us a bit of privacy.

"Are you excited about getting back to Seattle?" Edward asks, as the flight attendants close the door to the plane and begin to go over the safety procedures.

I shrug. "I'm really sad our trip is coming to an end, and I'm not excited about going back to work."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. I thought you liked your job."

The captain tells us we've been cleared for takeoff and we taxi to a predetermined spot, then soon after, begin speeding down the runway.

I choose my words carefully; I'm still trying to figure out my next direction in life. "I do, but it isn't like people grow up hoping to be an airport screener one day. I don't know what to do. I keep thinking about going back to school to finish my degree, and I'm starting to wonder if that's even something I still want to complete."

The vibrations of the plane speeding down the runway distract me, then that floaty feeling happens when I can tell we are off the ground. Fortunately, our conversation seems to be distracting Edward from what's going on around him.

"You can always change your degree to something more interesting. Psychology is kind of broad. Were you planning to follow in your dad's footsteps with a career in law enforcement or criminal law?"

I try to pop my ears to relieve the pressure, as the plane continues to climb in altitude.

"Not really. I had no idea how I planned to use my degree. I always liked psychology in school, but maybe I should have thought more about the job I wished to have at some point in the future."

"You could be a dancer." He winks.

I feel the plane level off and chuckle at Edward's suggestion. "We both know that's not true, and would you really be okay with me dancing for anyone but you?"

The playful smile on his face fades quickly. "You're right. I wouldn't be okay with that." He thinks for a moment. "How about a baker?"

"Edward! I made macarons once; that doesn't make someone a baker, and you didn't even try them."

He leans back his head against the seat. "What about a naughty baker? You could wear an apron and heels." He lets out a groan. "Or maybe you could be one of those nineteen fifties housewives, with the proper dress, classic pearls, and high heels. I can come home from work and you'll have my evening drink waiting, then you'll serve me dinner."

"Edward, you clearly have a lot of very specific fantasies." I shake my head.

His hand comes over and rests on my leg. "Oh, I do. What about you? What are some of your fantasies?"

I try to think of something that will turn me on even more than I already am for Edward.

Naked Edward with a watch? I doubt I can let the cat out of the bag on that one yet.

So, I go with something safer. "Maybe something with you and your motorcycle," I ponder.

"Entirely possible. What would you be wearing in that scenario?"

"I have no idea. I'm not great at this game, and why are you always focused on what I'm wearing in the fantasies?"

Edward licks his lips and doesn't answer my question. "Well, I know what you should wear."

"What should I wear?" I can't wait to hear this.

"Black leather and boots, maybe a bit of lace. All skin-tight with zippers just waiting for me to pull them open." Edward lets out another moan at the visual and closes his eyes again. I watch as he tries to readjust his pants, which are getting tighter the longer we continue this conversation.

"Maybe we should talk about something else since this line of discussion is clearly making you uncomfortable."

Edward grabs my hand and lets it rest on his crotch, then starts to move it a bit. "Sweetheart, you always make me uncomfortable. I'm constantly hard around you, and it isn't something that goes away easily."

"Oh, please. You really expect me to believe that?" I scoff and look around, but no one is paying any attention to our conversation.

"It's true. From the first moment I saw you in Emmett's hospital room, I wanted you desperately. I thought that drive to take you back to the airport was going to kill me. I went home after I dropped you off and jacked off twice to the thought of you doing it for me with your hand or mouth. Plus, you were mad at me. Feisty. I liked it."

I can't believe he's telling me this or that he was attracted to me since we first met, because I thought he hated me.

He continues, and I notice a slight slur when he speaks, so I know his pill is starting to have its full effect. "Bella, when I found you in Emmett's apartment, I was so angry. I wanted to bend you over his kitchen island and sink deep inside you making you forget Emmett ever existed. I knew a good pounding by me was what you needed."

I'm shocked and a little turned on by his candor. Apparently, half of a pill is the equivalent of truth serum.

"Now, wouldn't Emmett and his security camera have gotten an eyeful if that happened." He chuckles. "Then he would have known you were mine from the start."

Edward rubs my hand back and forth over his denim-covered crotch, and I can feel him hard and ready.

"And that chapel wedding at the hospital was weird." He sighs. "Mom and Alice put him up to that. I just can't believe you ever agreed to go along with it."

Since it seems we are both coming clean, I wonder, "When did you know it was all a lie?"

Edward smirks. "I would like to say when I kissed you at his apartment. I didn't think you were the type of person to cheat, but when he didn't recognize you at the hospital I knew."

"But you agreed to be his best man." A fact that's always confused me.

"Bella, do you really think I had a choice with Mom and Alice doing everything they could to try not to lose you? Or him. Mom saw it as a way to bring Emmett back into the family after so many years away. She wasn't going to let you go without a fight and didn't care about the details of your relationship. She was determined not to let Emmett screw it up."

I recall some of the details myself. "The morning he asked me to marry him, I was actually heading to the hospital to come clean and let him off the hook. It took a completely different turn, and next thing I knew, I'm walking down the aisle. It's all still a bit of a blur."

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm thankful Rosalie showed up. She was the piece of the puzzle I needed to put the brakes on everything. If I knew her or where to find her, I would have contacted her before it all ever got that far," Edward reveals.

"I know. It's kind of weird. I'm thankful for her too." I smile up at him and remove my hand from his to caress the side of his bearded face. I miss his full beard, but this still works too.

I try not to let him derail my thoughts. "Even though she turned out to be quite mean. It was a relief, but at the same time, I didn't want to lose you or your family. I already had feelings for you that I knew I wasn't supposed to have. I was so confused, and letting everything go seemed like my only option."

Edward nods. "If you ask Alice, she will tell you I was a bit surly during the month we were apart."

I lean up and kiss his lips. "It's all water under the bridge now."

"The Pont des Arts?" he teases.

"I'm more partial to the Passerelle Debilly myself." I grin.

"Mmmm," He kisses my forehead. "I'm partial to that one too. Have I told you I love you on an airplane yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Well, I do Bella. I love you." He gently kisses my lips then pulls back to change the subject. "Where should we live?"

I notice the plane starting to change its flight angle, so we must be getting close to Heathrow airport.

"I don't know, but not with your parents," I clarify.

"Understood. We can look for a place when we get back. You still have the rest of the week off, right?"

"Yes, and you can stay with me for as long as you like."

"I like the sound of that." Edward grins as if he's just hit the jackpot. "How about forever?"

He's so cheesy sometimes. "We can start with that, but you may get tired of me leaving clothes everywhere or find you hate cats. Tucker and I are a package deal."

"I don't care. I'll take you both." He squeezes my leg.

The plane continues to descend through the clouds hiding our connecting airport. When we finally get close, hovering above London, the city looks similar to Paris with plenty of gray clouds and rain.

I sigh. "We were so lucky to have great weather while in Paris. It all seems to have caught up to us now."

Edward glances out the window. "We're from Seattle. I would think you would be used to wet and rainy."

"I am, but it was a nice escape for a while."

I feel the moment when our landing gear touches down on the runway. It's such a jarring motion, then the engines become so loud, I'm surprised we are all still in one piece. The plane taxis to our gate where we know we have plenty of time to make our next connection.

"Time to go find our way through this labyrinth." Edward unbuckles and stands to remove our carry-on bags from the overhead bin.

I nod. "I heard Heathrow is one of the worst for connecting flights."

"We were lucky to go nonstop from New York to Paris on our way here," Edward adds.

We walk down the center aisle and step off the plane. As we stroll up the jetway hand in hand, I can hear the rainfall just beyond the walls, as the wet cold seeps in all around us.

It isn't as difficult as I thought it would be to find our connecting gate, but we do have to go through security again. I'm just glad we don't have to do anything with our bags.

"How about a bite to eat?" Edward suggests and looks around at our options. "We are in London. So, we could find some classic British food here at the airport I'm sure."

"I guess I could eat. At least I can read everything." I smirk.

"Let's hope. We're still early enough for breakfast, but I'm sure they will serve us anything."

We stop and look through the map to find a place nearby called Gordon Ramsay's Plane Food. Since we are also early in the day, the restaurant isn't that busy and we are seated right away.

"So what are you thinking?" Edward asks.

"I'm not sure. Everything sounds good. Maybe a chocolate tart or some sticky pudding?" I glance through my options. "Both come with ice cream."

Edward chuckles and sets his menu to the side. "I'm going with the full English breakfast."

"Well, how very proper of you," I tease.

I end up ordering the sticky pudding with vanilla ice cream and glance over Edward's shoulder to notice a photo on the wall.

"You know," I say and pause for a minute, "that guy looks familiar." I point out the photo for Edward who briefly notices it.

I get up to take a closer look when I finally put the pieces together. "Edward, this guy. He's Emmett's friend."

Edward still looks confused.

So, I continue. "You know, the one who came to cook us dinner."

This time Edward stands and looks at the photo more closely. "I guess it could be. What was his name?"

"I don't think he ever said his full name, but is there a chance it was Gordon? That's the name on this place."

"It could be, but I'm not great with names," Edward concedes.

"I think that's it. Oh my goodness. What a small world? Let's hope this food is as good as that dinner was."

"Yes, the only thing wrong with that meal was the company, well, and the conversation." Edward looks around. "I thought the guy was from Australia. Not London."

"Maybe your dad said that." I try to recall.

Our food shows up and I'm extremely pleased with my selection. Edward has quite a feast in front of him, and it appears a healthy appetite.

"I guess the shorter flight was easier on you?"

"Yes, I feel better after that one than I normally do, plus the food is helping too," he explains. "Or maybe it's my traveling companion."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"No, just you. Plus you wore me out last night." He raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"I'm afraid you are quite mistaken, sir. You were the one who kept me up all night. I need much more sleep than I got."

"I let you nap for an hour or so."

I shake my head. "An hour is not nearly enough. When we get back home, I'm going to collapse and sleep for days; I'm certain."

"I can't wait to stay in bed with you for days." Edward smiles and winks.

"Don't you need to go back to work?"

"I'll check in with Dad, but everything should be fine without me for the rest of the week. Now, how's your pudding? Sticky?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answer seductively, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Yes, I would." He leans over to kiss me, but the kiss doesn't last long enough for me. "This is my second favorite way to try your desserts."

"Oh, really? And what would be the first?"

He doesn't answer, but I feel Edward's hand move under the table, past my thigh, then a finger gently rubs the fabric between my legs.

"I think you know." He lowers his voice. "But I'll be happy to show you once we are home."

I'm not sure what causes my entire body to flush and warm more, the thought of Edward's head buried between my legs or the fact that he speaks about the two of us going home together to the same location without a second thought.

"I can't wait."

"I love you." He says it for only my ears and moves his hand back to my knee.

I smile. "I love you too."

Our food is delicious and soon I have nearly licked everything clean.

"Someone liked her pudding," Edward teases, looking over into my bowl, while I notice his plate is almost as spotless.

"Yes, I was more hungry than I thought and in need of nourishment after our night full of fun."

"There will be plenty more of that when we get back," he assures me with a quick kiss, and pays our bill.

"Let's go find our gate. Hopefully, we're getting closer to take off." I check my phone for the time.

"Okay, I think we still have less than an hour until boarding begins, but I'm anxious and ready to be back in Seattle."

"It's a ten hour flight. With a full belly, I'm hoping finally to catch up on some much-needed sleep. My boyfriend won't let me rest."

"Well, I don't blame him one bit. You're incredibly sexy and I'm sure he can't keep his hands off of you."

He pinches my ass, causing me to jump and squeal.

"Edward!'

"Come on, sweet cheeks. Let's go home."

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers and other fun in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**. You can find the link in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. You make it easy to find the joys in everything. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"There are only two places in the world where we can live happy: at home and in Paris." – Ernest Hemingway

 **Chapter Eighteen**

(BPOV)

"Bella!" Esme squeezes me tightly. "Look at you. I think Paris looks great on you, or maybe it was just a vacation away."

I squeeze her back then break from our hug. "Oh, Esme. Paris was absolutely beautiful. I loved every minute of it."

I turn and watch Esme embrace the handsome man behind me. "Edward, my dear. You look well-rested. It seems you both needed some time away."

"Hey, Mom." Edward's eyes find mine. "It was the _perfect_ trip." He winks.

He's been quite cheeky ever since we got back, and today's family dinner is the first time we've had a chance to visit with everyone in one place.

"Well, please come in. Dinner is almost ready." She turns to Edward. "I made your favorite: meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Sounds great, Mom. We're starving." He gives me a poke in my side, reminding me how we worked up such an appetite a mere few hours ago.

"Behave." I whisper a warning and grab his fingers, keeping his contact appropriate for our current company.

We follow Esme into the dining room, finding Carlisle sitting in his usual spot, flanked on each side by Jasper and Alice.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaims. "How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful. Thanks for asking." I move around the table.

Alice gets up and gives me a hug. "We missed you, but can't wait for the details. Have a seat." She points to the chair next to her.

I hear someone coming in the front door, and we all turn to see who it is. When I realize it's Emmett, I glance at Edward and see we're equally surprised.

Edward takes the seat next to me as he watches Emmett hang up his jacket and head in our direction.

Jasper speaks up. "Welcome home, Bella. Edward sent us some photos during your trip and it looks like you had beautiful weather."

I try to focus on Jasper, pulling my gaze from Emmett. I wonder if he's taking the first opportunity available to try to humiliate or attack me again. "Yes, it was sunny nearly every day. Unfortunately, it rained on our departure, but we were very lucky."

As I watch Emmett take the chair across from me, Esme starts bringing in dishes and setting them around the table. I look over Emmett more closely and can't miss his sullen expression or that he appears to have lost weight. I'm a little surprised he has a beard, but his clothes and hair all seem unwashed and rumpled. He is nowhere near the confident, polished Emmett I'm used to seeing, which is unsettling.

He looks up and catches me staring. "Bella."

"Hello, Emmett."

He's nervous and glances over at Edward. "Hey."

Edward clears his throat. "Emmett."

Esme sets a basket of rolls down near Emmett and squeezes his shoulder. "It's so wonderful you could join us." She smiles at him.

He barely manages a grin in her direction.

"Okay, everyone. Let's eat." Esme grabs a bowl and passes it to Emmett.

He perks up a little and begins to put food on his plate.

"Bella, you're a damn fine baker," Carlisle tells me, while he scoops out green beans. "Edward gave us your extra box of cookies."

Alice leans in. "I think he ate almost the whole box himself."

"I heard that, Mary Alice, and you know that's not true."

I look over at Edward. "I'm not really much of a cook or baker, Carlisle. However, your son surprised me with learning how to make one of my favorite Parisian treats on our last day there, and it was such a great experience. I can't take credit for all of them. Our classmates made different flavors. I made the chocolate ones and Edward made the champagne ones," I explain.

"Classmates?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, there were two other Americans and two Canadians."

"Oh, well, they were still great." He winks. "The chocolate were my favorite."

I blush a little and look up to see Emmett watching me. It's a little awkward, until he goes back to pushing the food around on his plate. However, I'm more than a little surprised no one has really addressed him being here. I didn't think he attended family dinners, and I can't imagine anyone is okay with his current appearance.

"Bella, what was your favorite part of the trip?" Esme asks.

"Wow, that's an incredibly difficult question—there were so many amazing things. But, if I had to choose just one, it would probably be when we went to the Musee d'Orsay. Their collection of great impressionists is completely overwhelming. So much great artwork in one location."

"Edward showed us pictures of the chapel," Carlisle says, waving his fork in the air.

"The chapel?"

"Es, you know what I'm talking about."

I look at her for clarification.

"I think it was called Sainte Chapelle," she offers.

"Yeah, that's the one." Carlisle nods. "We should go see that, Es. I bet those windows are really something in person."

Esme brightens at her husband's suggestion. "You want to go to Paris, Carlisle?"

"Sure, why not? I mean if the kids can go, I don't see why we can't make a trip." He leans back in his chair. "I'm retired. I've got enough money for something like that, right Edward?"

"You do," Edward confirms between bites.

"See, Es? We can afford it. I'm sure you would want to see all the other sights too. I think I'd like to see that pyramid. It sure was something in those pictures. Was that all glass, Edward?"

"It is, and you will find it outside of the Louvre." He digs into his portion of meatloaf with gusto.

"Dad, you should take Mom to Italy as well. Jasper and I loved it," Alice encourages.

"Well, I don't see why not. If we're going to be over there anyway, then we should go to both places." He looks lovingly across the table at Esme.

"When should we go?" she questions.

"I don't know. I guess anytime, right Edward? You don't need me at the shop, and that's the beauty of being retired. We can go anytime. You make the plans, Es. We'll spend a week in Bella's Paris, then a week in Alice's Italy."

Edward nods. "I've got the shop covered. We'll be fine with the upcoming projects."

"Then it's settled, Es. We're going on a vacation."

Esme seems stunned and explains. "It'll be the first time we've been on a vacation in years. We tried taking vacations when the kids were little, but getting away from the shop has been difficult for Carl with shouldering the workload himself."

"Well, you will love it, Esme." I smile and look at Emmett, who has only eaten a small portion of what is on his plate.

I hear him clear his throat before he speaks softly. "I could help out."

Esme smiles. "That would be lovely, sweetheart. I'm sure your brother would appreciate your expertise."

I feel Edward stiffen next to me. "I think we're good."

I glance at Carlisle, wondering what's really going on here. Something has changed, but I can't put my finger on it yet.

"We have some news." Alice glances around the table to see she has everyone's attention, then looks at Jasper. He gives her a quick nod as a wide smile breaks out across his face. I can see her excitement quickly exceeding his. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Alice, that's wonderful darling!" Esme gets up from her spot, comes around to pull Alice in a crushing hug, then moves to Jasper.

Carlisle does the same, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then he shakes Jasper's hand.

Edward and I both get in on the congratulations, but I notice Emmett fails to move from his spot.

We all return to our seats, toast Alice and Jasper, then continue with our meal.

Alice explains, "I'm almost four months pregnant and due before the end of the year."

I put my arm around her, giving her one more hug. "Alice, that's so exciting."

"I know. We need to do so many things, but we were trying to wait until my fifth month to share the news. However, I just couldn't wait any longer."

"You let us know how we can help and we would be more than happy to do anything we can," Esme offers.

I nod. "Once Edward and I finish moving, we can help with whatever you need as well."

Suddenly, there's silence around the dinner table as everyone is staring at me.

Esme looks over at Edward. "You're moving?"

I'm not sure if she's happy or about to cry, and clearly, Edward hasn't told them we're moving in together.

"Yes, Bella and I are going to find a place and move in together. I'm sorry; I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"No, no, no." Esme grins. "It's quite all right." She looks over at Carlisle, beaming her approval.

Edward continues. "Bella doesn't know her next steps, but I thought we could find our own place near here and the shop. We've been staying at her apartment since we returned."

"I wondered why we hadn't heard you downstairs," Carlisle says with a devilish grin.

Jasper asks, "Bella, what's Edward talking about your 'next steps'? Are you leaving your job at the airport?"

I clear my throat. "I'm not sure yet. We talked about me finishing my degree, but I'm not sure if I want to change my course of study or stick with the path I started." I shake my head. "I never thought I would stay with my job at the airport forever, but it pays the bills. So, I will continue until I map out my next steps."

Alice looks around the table. "So many exciting changes. Mom and Dad are going to take an actual vacation. You and Edward are moving in together. And we're having a baby!" Her excitement is overflowing with all the good news.

I hear the seat in front of me roughly move backward and look over to see Emmett beating a hasty path to the kitchen with his nearly full plate.

My eyes follow him, and I feel the need to do something when I hear his plate crashing down on the kitchen countertop. Looking around the table, I notice no one is making a move to go after him.

So, I stand, but Edward's hand catches my wrist. "You don't need to—"

"I do. Let me try to help. Maybe he will talk to me," I plead.

Edward releases my wrist, and I feel everyone's eyes on me as I make my way into the kitchen carrying my own plate.

When I turn the corner, I find Emmett leaning against the sink, staring out the window across Lake Washington.

I approach and set my plate on the countertop. "Hey."

He doesn't respond, so I reach out trying to get his attention by placing my hand on his arm.

I try again. "Are you okay?"

He looks down at my hand then back out the window.

I watch him closely as he shakes his head.

"What's going on with you?" I ask, but backpedal, not wanting to overstep. "I mean. You don't have to tell me, if you're uncomfortable talking with me about whatever it is, but I would like to try to help." I rub his arm gently, waiting for anything he's willing to share.

His voice is raspy when he finally speaks. "Rosalie broke up with me."

I try to figure a positive spin for this news that has clearly unsettled his world. "Maybe she just needs a break."

"No," he says more certain. "She said I'm holding her back."

"Surely, you don't believe that to be true. Maybe she is just so busy with work and everything. Stress can be overwhelming." I'm grasping at straws, but hopefully, he will be better off without her.

Emmett shakes his head. "No. There's someone else. A producer or something. There're pictures of the two of them all over each other at some club in New York. I don't want to talk about it."

I move my hand to his back, rubbing circles in a comforting manner, and smile up at him. "You still have Luna."

Emmett chuckles. "I bought the cat for Rosalie. You know, I gave her the moon." He glances over at me.

"Cheesy." I smile. "I didn't know you had it in you."

His smile starts to fade. "She's allergic to cats." He shakes his head. "I didn't know. She said I didn't put her first, that I should know more about her after all the time we've been together."

Emmett reaches in the front pocket of his jeans and pulls out an engagement ring I recognize immediately as the one she was wearing when she was here for dinner. "She said she didn't want it. I guess I'll pawn it. Maybe go to Vegas and place it all on black."

Well, this explains a lot.

"Do your folks know?"

He nods. "I think I may sell my place. And quit my job."

"Emmett, I thought you loved those things," I try to reason.

He shrugs. "I seem to be on the wrong path, but I don't know what to do at this point. Dad said I could do a partnership with Edward, but you saw his reaction when I offered my help. I don't think that will work either."

I sigh and look back toward the dining room. "He isn't unreasonable, just hurt." I smirk. "You've got a lot of ass-kissing to do."

I notice a bit of a spark in Emmett's eyes. "And you think I haven't had enough training in the art of ass-kissing? You've met Rose. Trust me, Bella. I'm an expert."

"Well, I think just being here is a great start," I reassure.

Emmett nods. "It's hard. Everyone is so happy with their lives, and I'm over here drowning in a sea of despair."

I grab his hand. "Hey, we won't let you drown."

Pulling on his hand, I open my arms in invitation to give him a hug. I can see when he finally concedes and leans over to give me a polite squeeze.

Not happy with his attempt, I tease. "I think you can do better than that."

He smiles, lifts me off the floor, and fully bear hugs me to where I'm wondering if I will ever be able to breathe again.

Emmett sets me down. "Thank you, Bella, and I want you to know I'm sorry for how things went down between us. I realize now you would have been good for me."

I'm shocked by his words, but don't miss a chance to reiterate my own apologies. "No, Emmett. I'm the one who is truly sorry. I should have never misled you."

He nods. "Then hopefully, we can move on from here."

I smile up at him and tug on his beard-covered cheek. "I would like that, and what's up with this beard anyway?"

Emmett smirks. "I thought you'd like it."

I chuckle. "I do, but Emmett, you should know, I'm in love with your brother."

His smile fades a bit, but he nods. "But maybe _my_ Bella is out there somewhere and the beard will work for her as well."

"Oh, Emmett. What you don't know about women is a lot. How about you work on a shower and some clean clothes first." I wink. "Grab the plates and I'll carry the cake." I stop before we leave the kitchen. "Oh, I meant to ask you, what was the name of that guy you had come and cook us dinner?"

He smiles, and just like that, the two of us return to the dining room to feast on Esme's carrot cake, as Emmett begins the process of mending fences with everyone.

-MP-

"Edward, I can't believe I'm saying this but all of my books will easily fit in these shelves." I look around our new living room filled with empty moving boxes.

"I told you they would. I can always build you more if necessary." Edward stands back and admires his handy work.

"You better be careful, because I'm going to hold you to that. Last time I checked, people are still busy writing and selling books, and I can't help my addiction. You are encouraging my very heavy habit."

Edward has so many talents; when I told him I was sad to be losing my built-in bookshelves at my apartment, he stepped right up and built bookshelves to fit in our new place.

We searched for about a week, looking at rentals, then concluded buying a home was a better option. Edward has some savings and inheritance money from his grandparents. I'm contributing some of the money from the life insurance policy from Dad's death. As morbid as it feels to be spending the money, I think he would be proud of me for using it toward building a future together with Edward.

There is still a little more leftover in case I want to go back to college, but not enough to finish. I have more decisions to make. But until I figure it out, living with Edward is my immediate plan.

Regardless, we have pooled our money and chosen a home about three miles away from Esme and Carlisle. They are exceptionally thrilled, but Emmett is who has helped us most with the actual move itself.

I have to give him credit. He's trying, and while there is still plenty of tension between the brothers, everyone is relieved that even baby steps are being taken toward reconciliation.

Alice and Esme have both helped us in making some changes in the house. We had a painting party last weekend and worked in pairs until all of the rooms were complete.

Even Carlisle was on hand to supervise, but he said he was too old and retired to be one of the folks actually painting. Jasper banned Alice from attending saying any fumes would be harmful for her and the baby. She reluctantly agreed.

My co-workers, Seth, Angela, and Jacob, helped too. We were all lucky enough to meet Jacob's girlfriend, Leah, when she stopped by to pick him up from painting all day. They are adorable together, and I'm really happy everything is working out for him.

"Bella, where do you want this to go?" Emmett asks, holding the headboard from my bed.

"I think in the bedroom down the hall and to your right. We will put the other one in the master."

He nods and continues to help move and sort things from the moving truck, while Edward and Jasper carry in our living room couch.

"Oh thank goodness," Alice praises when she sees it. "I need to sit down. My back is killing me."

Jasper bends over and kisses both her and her protruding tummy. "You should rest."

"I'm trying, but it's hard having new physical limits because of the baby. Mentally, I still think I should be able to do everything, but unfortunately, that's not the case. Bella, did I show you the crib we picked out?"

She waves me over, takes out her phone, and shows me photos of the latest selections for the new baby's nursery, which includes a chandelier. What baby needs a crystal chandelier in a nursery?

They found out recently Alice is having a girl and she's going with a palette of pinks, grays, and white with a variety of flowers scattered about the room in the decor.

Alice won't tell me their choices for names, so we will all wait for the birth to find out. With all of the flowers she's planning, I wonder if they may be choosing a flower as their daughter's name. But knowing Alice, she's using the flowers only because they are pink and thinks they're pretty.

I have to admit it's been a complete joy being a part of this family during her pregnancy. Her excitement is contagious, and at times, I can easily picture this in my future with Edward. However, I don't want to get too far ahead of myself, as we are only just moving in together today, despite living together since returning from Paris.

I know if it were up to Edward, we'd be married and I would be pregnant immediately, not necessarily in that order either. It's not that I don't want to get married and have children, but I want to enjoy our time together too. Just us. In my opinion, we are still getting to know each other, despite Edward's reassurance that he knows everything he needs to know about me.

"Where's Tucker?" Edward pulls me from my thoughts; I zoned out while Alice was chattering about nursery carpet and storage.

I look around and shrug. "I'm sure he's here somewhere, probably up top." I point upstairs to the loft area.

It's the highest point in the house and you can see for miles up there. Tucker likes it best because there's a ledge on one of the windows that allows him to look out, just as he did at my apartment.

Emmett walks in holding Tucker's tree. "I saw him watching us from the window. Do you want his tree to go up there too?"

"Sure, I think it's a good place for now, and we can always move it if we need to later."

"Knock, knock." Esme and Carlisle enter through the open front door holding a pile of pizzas. "We come bringing food."

"Oh sure, show up after we've moved all of the heavy stuff," Jasper teases, and gives Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, you know we wouldn't have been any help with those items, Jasper. Bella, do you want me to put these in the kitchen?"

"Yes, you know the way. Right past the dining area."

I notice Carlisle standing behind her pulling a cooler of what I hope is full of cold drinks and balancing a bakery box in one hand.

"Let me help you, Carlisle." I reach to grab the box, as he pulls on the cooler.

"Thanks, Bella. Your place is really nice and close." He winks.

I chuckle. "What's in the box?"

Carlisle whispers, "German chocolate cake. My favorite."

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to try it."

"Don't say it too loud because Alice will beat us to it and there won't be a slice left."

"Dad, I heard that," Alice shouts from behind us. "Don't insult the mother of your only grandchild. I'm eating for two."

We all gather around our new dining room table and enjoy another meal together.

Growing up with my dad, he was working all hours of the night, but I would still cook for the two of us. I made just the basic things, and occasionally, we would get to eat together, but the Cullens always make a point of having family dinners together, which can be fun and interesting.

"Is that everything on the truck?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"Yes. Bella's apartment is empty, and we have everything we are going to use from my stuff."

"Good. Emmett, have you had any offers on your place?" Carlisle asks.

"No offers yet, but I've had some lookers." Emmett takes another large bite of pizza.

"Well, if you want to move into the basement apartment for a while, you're welcome to it. It worked out for your brother."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Dad."

Esme grins. "We have some news. Your father and I are leaving for Europe in a month."

"Mom, that's great!" Alice exclaims.

"We wanted to make the trip before our new grandbaby arrives, but you better call and let us know if anything changes while we are away."

Jasper smiles. "No problem. We will keep you in the loop."

"How long will you be gone, Esme?" I ask.

"Two weeks, and I'm so excited. We booked the trip to include London, Paris, and Rome. Let's hope these two old birds can handle it," she jokes, but shares another tidbit. "Emmett's travel agent made all of the arrangements for us."

I look over and find a small smile creeping up on Emmett's face.

"I told her all of the places we wanted to see, and she's going to get our advance tickets for everything and build us daily itineraries. This is such a dream vacation. I can't wait."

"Oh, Mom. You will both have so much fun," Alice confirms. "Maybe one day we can go back." She looks over at Jasper who nods his agreement.

I feel Edward's hand rub over my thigh. "I hope we can too," he whispers in my ear, standing to go grab more pizza from the kitchen.

My eyes follow his tattooed, muscular form, and I start thinking about his promises for this evening after his family leaves. As if he can read my mind, his eyes meet mine and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, letting me know we're on the same page.

"Who's ready for cake?" Alice asks, as she brings the cake box to the table.

"I'll be right back," I tell everyone, and excuse myself from the table to use the bathroom.

Looking around, I marvel at all we have accomplished today. Our place is really starting to feel like home. I walk past the half bath and choose to use the one in our master bedroom. Before I can get the door closed, a hand keeps it from shutting, and I have a pretty good idea who it is.

Edward follows me inside, closing the door behind me. He lifts me to sit on the countertop, balancing me on the edge. "I know what you're going to say, but I need a few minutes alone with you."

I look up into his beautiful, green eyes. "What am I going to say?"

He spreads my legs and moves between them. "That we can't do anything with my family here and we have to wait until they leave. Blah, blah, blah." He sneaks a kiss on my lips, while his hands rub the top of my thighs, moving around to cup my ass.

My hands move up his chest, then cross behind his neck, pulling him closer. "Well, I sound like quite the party pooper."

Edward nods and laughs. "You are. We both know I need only fifteen minutes or less."

I shove him on the chest playfully. "I would think our first time in our new place would be a little more than a quickie in the bathroom."

"Oh, it will be, but mark my words, we will be christening every room and all flat surfaces and some vertical ones in this house sooner not later."

I lean up and give him a kiss. "You are such a sweet talker, Edward Cullen."

"I know. I can't help it." His face grows more serious. "I just want you to know moving in together has made today one of the happiest days in my life."

"Oh, Edward." I smash our lips together in a kiss filled with passion and fire until we are both breathless.

He breaks away and leans his forehead to mine. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

I lean back and smile. "There's no other place in the world I would rather be than with you. You're my home."

 **A/N:** I'm posting teasers and other fun in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**. You can find the link in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Your never wavering support makes Edward smile. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"A strong woman looks a challenge dead in the eye and gives it a wink." – Gina Carey

 **Chapter Nineteen**

(BPOV)

"Bella, what is it? Tell me what's wrong," Alice pleads.

We've decided to meet for breakfast at a little outdoor café in our neighborhood this morning. I'm sure she can tell by my red-rimmed eyes I've been crying. I slipped out of the house undetected by Edward, hoping to avoid him and his questioning looks.

I choke out a sob and shake my head, then use my napkin; trying to fix the hot mess that I'm turning out to be this morning.

"Is it Edward? Did he do something? Has he hurt you?" she questions.

I gasp for air, hoping a few deep breaths will help me answer, but I end up crying harder. She moves to the chair beside me and puts her arm around my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Sweetheart, I can't help you, if you won't tell me."

"It's… it's… Edward."

Alice pushes my hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "What about Edward?"

"And… and… me."

Her eyes search my face for answers. "Are you having troubles? Maybe Jasper and I can help."

I shake my head, trying to stop crying. "No, no t-troubles."

Alice appears thoughtful for a few moments, then seems to have an idea. She lowers her voice. "Are you pregnant?"

Her question sets me off on another round of ugly sobbing, and I try to dry my tears with another napkin. "No. Not pregnant."

"Then what is it?"

"I got my period this morning."

Alice's face changes from worried to confused. "That's a good thing? Right?"

I shrug, taking some big breaths. "If you'd asked me months ago, I would have said it was, but now, I don't think it is."

"Are you guys trying to get pregnant?" she wonders.

I let out another deep sigh. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean? You're not pregnant, but you're not trying to get pregnant. What birth control are you using? Maybe it's your hormone levels and your doctor can adjust it for you."

I shake my head back and forth adamantly. "We're not using birth control. Edward didn't want to use it. So we haven't. Ever."

Alice's face transforms to one of shock. "Edward is trying to get you pregnant? And you don't want to be pregnant? I'm sorry, Bella, but clearly, my brother is a jerk."

"No, no. That's not it either," I try to explain. "At first, I wasn't sure, and he said we could do whatever I wanted. The past couple of months have been—" I pause, trying to find the right words. "Let's just say, I don't see how I could _not_ be pregnant at this point."

"Ah, I see. Now, you think the birth control discussion was pointless because you're afraid that you _can't_ get pregnant."

I nod. "I think I'll lose him."

"Bella, my brother is undeniably in love with you whether you can have kids or not. He wouldn't leave you."

"You don't know that, Alice. People change their minds when they find out their options are limited." Rubbing my hands over my face in exasperation, I chuckle; even though, there isn't anything funny about the situation. "I was so stupid. Here I was worried I would get pregnant, but all along the jokes been on me. I'm starting to think I will never get pregnant."

"Edward told you he wanted kids from the start?" Alice asks.

"Not exactly. He just said he wasn't going to do anything to prevent me from getting pregnant unless that's what I wanted." I take another big breath. "And for the past couple of months, he keeps buying pregnancy tests, leaving them in the bathroom drawer."

"Have you used them?"

I nod. "I keep thinking maybe it's just spotting, and I could actually be pregnant. If he's buying tests, it means he's hoping for them to be positive, right?"

"Or he just wants to give you some peace of mind one way or the other."

I nod and blot my eyes. "Unfortunately, it's making me a wreck each month."

"Hey." Alice reaches over to hold my hand. "You're young. You don't know there is anything wrong, and you've been having normal periods, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's not jump the gun. You shouldn't put this kind of pressure on yourself. Give it time. Have some fun. And maybe, you should talk to Edward about your concerns."

"I'll talk to him. It's just that everything is so good between us." I sigh. "I don't want this to be an issue and I lose him because I can't… I can't be the woman he needs."

"I'm sure he will tell you that you are exactly what he needs. Don't doubt him. If you find out for some reason you can't have children, there are lots of options out there."

"Did you and Jasper choose to wait?"

"Yes, we wanted time together. I was taking birth control pills for years, then we decided one day to start trying for a baby. Bella, it took us a year for me to become pregnant."

"Wow."

"I know." She lovingly rubs her tummy. "But now, we're ready, and I can't wait to meet this little one. It will work out for the two of you, and before you know it, you will be begging us to take your kids for the weekend so the two of you can have some peace and time alone. The best advice I can tell you Bella is not to rush it. There's plenty of time for you to have kids naturally or with the help of your doctor, plus there's always adoption."

"You're right. Talk to Edward. Don't freak out. We have options. Okay. I think I can do this."

Alice leans over and gives me a hug. "Now, let's figure out what we're going to eat. I'm starving and Jasper isn't here, so I'm ready to order everything on the menu."

I chuckle. "What are you thinking about ordering? I have such a sweet tooth it guides most of my selections. He doesn't say anything, but I know it drives Edward crazy."

Before Alice gets a chance to reply, I hear an unwelcoming voice from behind me. "Well, isn't this cozy?"

I turn and see Rosalie standing just outside the gated seating area.

She looks at the two of us with her hands on her hips before letting her eyes scan over my face. "Let me guess, Edward finally decided to dump you and now you're pleading your case to Alice. Always the manipulator, huh Bella? Work every angle."

Alice speaks up. "Rosalie, funny seeing you here. I thought you were in New York."

"I was, but I'm here to see Emmett. I went by his apartment and he wasn't there. I tried calling, but it just goes to voicemail."

"I would say then you're out of luck. Now, if you will excuse us, we were having a private breakfast together." Alice dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is? I need to talk to him," Rosalie pushes.

"No, Rosalie. I don't." Alice huffs. "Perhaps, when you decided to break up with him, he thought that meant you were through. You know, as in your relationship is over."

"Well, maybe I can go by your folks and see if they know anything."

"You could do that, but they're on vacation in Europe. Good luck to you and have a nice life."

Rosalie lets out a loud sigh, turns on her heel, then stomps off down the street.

I try to suppress the giggles that are threatening to bubble up, but one look from Alice, and I can't hold them back. Soon we are both smiling and laughing.

"I don't know why she feels the need to be such a bitch all of the time." Alice rolls her eyes.

I shrug. "Some people can't help who they are. It's funny because Edward and I have both talked about how if it wasn't for her we might not be together."

"Oh, Bella. You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I don't know."

"I believe you were meant to be together, and at the same time, you becoming a part of our family brought Emmett back to us too. At the very least, it started everything in motion, and we are all grateful for that. He's really turning into such a better version of himself." She looks down the street where Rosalie made her hasty departure. "I just don't want him to fall back into his old ways and habits. Rosalie isn't good for him. She runs with the wrong crowd, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure that I do."

"Well, she has quite a reputation as a party girl in New York. She will do anything or anyone. I caught her in the bathroom at Mom and Dad's house."

"Caught her?"

Alice nods. "Drugs. Coke, I think. Who knows how long she's been using, and I hope to God that Emmett hasn't been a part of that scene. But then, I wonder how could he not be, if they've been together for so long?"

"I had no idea."

"I think Emmett wanted it to be just the two of them, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to advance her career. And now, she's back sniffing around, so who knows what that means."

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to tell her where he is. I've seen a huge change in him, and he and Edward are really starting to repair their relationship."

"I agree." Alice looks over her menu. "Man, I would love to have eggs benedict, but Jasper would freak if I went near an uncooked egg."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't say that sounds good. I love their cinnamon rolls, so I think I will go with one of those."

As if on cue, our waiter arrives. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

-MP-

After my early morning breakfast with Alice, I'm feeling more confident about talking with Edward about what's bothering me. I let myself back into the house as quietly as possible, hoping Edward isn't awake yet and maybe I can grab a quick shower.

I slip into our bedroom and find him still asleep with the covers just past his waist, revealing his mouthwatering tattooed upper body. Silently, I move past the bed and into the bathroom, starting up the shower. I hope that I can finish quickly and still have time to wake him up this morning in one of his favorite ways. It always puts him in a more agreeable mood.

With the steam filling the room, I let out a moan when I step under the hot water, letting the jets pound away at the muscles of my back. My lower back aches, but the water seems to be having a wonderful effect on me.

I hear the door to the shower open and look over to see my favorite sight: naked Edward. He steps into the stream, soaking his hair and body, then pulls my back against his chest and turns us around facing the stream of water.

He kisses my shoulder. "Are you okay?" His hands glide over my body, allowing me to relax further at his simple touch.

I nod my head as his hands move to hold my breasts gently, squeezing them as his mouth begins to place small kisses along my neck. One hand moves farther down my body, and I know where he's headed.

"Edward."

He stops his movement.

"I started my period this morning," I whisper.

I know he's heard my warning, but he continues to move his hand between my legs anyway.

I put my hand on his, stopping him again.

"Bella, a little blood isn't going to bother me." His fingers move along my slit, working their way farther past the outer folds until he finds my clit, easily moving his fingers between there and my opening. "Let me make you feel good."

"Oh, Edward." I gasp at his magical touch as my breathing accelerates, and I know I'm putty in his hands. He has no trouble bringing me to orgasm with practiced ease.

We change positions, and he spins me so my back is against the cold tile wall. His hands lift my legs so they are dangling over his bended arms, and he pins me in position while I wrap my arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

I moan in relief once he thrusts inside of me, and Edward lets out his own growl at the overwhelming feelings.

"Mmmm, Bella. You feel so good. Always so tight and warm."

With his face buried in my neck, occasionally leaving nibbles and kisses there, Edward drives into me repeatedly chasing his own orgasm as I feel mine build once more.

His beard tickles my neck and chest as his lips leave no skin untouched. "Come on, baby, one more." His pace quickens, and I'm helpless to the way my body responds to him. I feel the warm rush of pleasure throughout my body as my toes curl and my hips push out away from the wall, seeking more and finding it as I fall over into complete oblivion for a second time.

Edward relentlessly pounds into my body as if his life depends on it, and soon, he's releasing everything he has inside me with a great ferocity as his roar echoes off the bathroom walls.

"Fuck, Bella!"

I'm boneless pinned between him and the wall, but he lowers my feet to the tile floor slowly.

After several lingering kisses, Edward slips from my body, grabs the soap and a washcloth, and proceeds to clean every inch of me. We trade places, and he shampoos my hair, letting his strong fingers massage my neck and scalp until I doubt my ability to stand upright any longer.

"Put your arms around me. I've got you," he whispers, then continues conditioning my hair, and finally rinsing my entire body.

I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. "Thank you."

"Do you need me to help dry you off?" he offers.

I shake my head and smile. "I've got it. You finish your shower. I'll see you in a bit."

I open the door and step out onto the rug, which Edward covered with a foot towel, and grab one of the bath towels to get dry before I start to chill. I look back at the shower and see Edward busy with scrubbing his hair, then take out and insert a tampon.

If I asked, I'm sure he would do this for me too.

I shake my head over the fact that he knows no bounds when it comes to my body.

I wrap up in my cozy robe and tie it at the waist. After putting my hair up in a towel, I leave the bathroom and curl up in our bed.

My pillow smells like Edward's comforting scent, causing me to drift off for a bit, but I do hear when Edward turns off the water. He opens the door and does a quick check to find me in our bed.

When he is mostly dry, he walks out of the bathroom and joins me under the covers, wrapping me up in his warm embrace.

He leaves a kiss on the top of my head, then moves to my temple, before placing his fingers under my chin tilting my head to him. He kisses my lips gently, then pulls back to examine my face.

I hope he can't tell that I've been crying this morning, but I'm an open book of emotions right now. So, I'm sure he's concerned with what he finds.

"Tell me, Bella," he prompts.

I shrug and start to feel a lump forming in my throat. My eyes well with tears, but I can't help how my emotions are all over the map.

"Bella," Edward warns, "I want to know why you're upset."

I squeak out in a tiny voice. "I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? " His face reflects his confusion. "You know that isn't going to happen."

I breathe deeply. "Edward, what if I can't have kids?"

"Bella, why would you ever think that?" He pushes my hair away from my face.

"I got my period this morning, which means I'm not pregnant."

"So?"

"Edward, don't you think it's a little unusual that we're having sex constantly, and not once, in all of those times, have I gotten pregnant or was even late." I sit up and continue. "Some girls get pregnant the first time they have sex, but clearly, that's not me. So, all my concerns and worries about getting pregnant with you were for nothing. I must be broken. Too broken for you. And you deserve someone who can give you what you want."

My tears are now pouring down my face as I sob loudly.

Edward sits up. "Hey, hey." He pulls me tightly against him. "I didn't know you wanted to try to get pregnant."

I throw my arms up in the air. "Edward, honestly, I have no idea what I want or what I'm doing." I wail. "I just don't want to lose you, and I'm afraid I will."

He pulls me to where I'm sitting across his lap as he leans back against the upholstered headboard. "First, you aren't going to lose me. If anything, you're going to get sick of me. I can be very set in my ways sometimes, Bella."

"But what about—"

He places a finger over my lips. "Second, I want everything with you. If that means we have kids naturally or by some other means, then so be it. I would never leave you or stop loving you because you weren't able to have kids. You're stuck with me, and I hope you will let me show you how much I love you every single day, because I will never stop reminding you."

"Edward." I gasp in relief, because his reassurances are exactly what I need.

"Now, let's talk about you being a mom. I thought you weren't ready. Has that changed?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I panicked this morning when I got my period." I let out a sigh. "Which makes me feel like a huge failure. I mean I know we weren't technically trying, but we weren't doing anything to prevent it either. And that got me thinking that maybe there's something wrong with me. I want to be perfect for you."

"Bella, you _are_ perfect for me. I hope someday you will understand that. I feel like the luckiest man alive because I get to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night next to you."

"Edward." I whisper his name reverently, because when he says things like that I'm completely taken back.

He holds my hand then brings the back of it up to his lips, leaving a tender kiss there. "I love you, Bella. It's a fact that isn't ever going to change."

I place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

The emotional upheaval of the morning and shower sex with Edward leaves me feeling completely depleted. However, he seems to be winding up with the possibilities.

"If we're going to try to have a baby, maybe we should start tracking your cycle using one of those ovulation and fertility trackers."

"Maybe," I agree softly.

He shifts us in the bed and pulls the covers up around us, then we snuggle together.

"You know, diet is important too, Bella. Maybe you should cut down on sweets and exercise regularly."

I look at him over my shoulder as if he's lost his mind. "Let's not get crazy. I can't believe you want to take away my sugary happiness." I pout and try to turn the tables on him. "How about we do a sperm count and make sure you're not shooting blanks?"

"Bella, I'm willing to do or count anything for you, but I'm positive my sperm are overachievers." He gives me a knowing grin.

I chuckle because of course he would believe that to be true.

Edward grinds his hips into my ass, and I feel him hardening once again. The excitement in his voice is apparent. "Bella, all of this talk about getting you pregnant is turning me on more than normal."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I'm exhausted and doctors' appointments are the first order of business for both of us."

We are quiet for a while, pondering the huge step we are considering taking. I'm about to drift off for a mid-morning nap when Edward speaks up again.

"And vitamins. You should start taking vitamins. Alice once said folic acid is important. I'm not sure what that is, but I'll double-check it." He hugs me tightly and leaves a kiss on my shoulder. "It's all going to be okay, Bella. Don't worry, I've got you."

 **A/N:** Exciting news! I'll be contributing a story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of authors in this multi-fandom event. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group. Please consider joining the group and making a donation to this great cause.

Are you reading **Honeymoon Edward** 's _It's Time: Bella's Story_? It's fantastic! (heart eyes emoji) Summary: Unbeknownst to her, Isabella Swan's fate was sealed when she was 13 years old. Six years have passed and Edward Cullen has determined that it's time to make himself known. Continuation of Original One Shot for We Love Mobward Contest. BPOV Fanfiction ID: 12456660

I'm posting teasers and other fun in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**. You can find the link in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Bella and I are in complete agreement. You make everything better than perfect. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"It's true, you never forget your first love, and, for me, that will always be Paris." – Caitriona Balfe

 **Chapter Twenty**

(BPOV)

After my conversation with Edward, we both visit our doctors who give us each the green light for proceeding with Project Baby, as Edward calls it. He's taken over in a way only Edward can, telling me not to stress and he will guide us in the right direction.

Tonight, he's planned a special date night for just the two of us, which is his keep-Bella-stress-free part of the project. Since returning from Paris, he is always looking for places for us to dine that will remind us of the delicious delights from our trip. However, tonight's selection may be the best one yet.

We are both dressed up. Edward is wearing my favorite suit with a layering of dark grays and blues, and I'm sporting a new dark blue dress. From the front, it isn't very revealing, as it has a high neckline with long sleeves and the hem is to my ankles with a side slit to allow for movement. The back of the dress is another story altogether. It's completely open at my neck and shoulders then dips down to just below my waist, exposing the dimples above my ass, which Edward loves.

He hasn't been able to take his hands off me since I did a spin for him, showing him the dress in its entirety.

"So what do you think?" I ask, spinning once more.

He continues to stare at my chest. "You aren't wearing a bra."

It isn't a question, but I answer him anyway. "No, the dress has some support built in." I reach up and do a slight adjustment of my boobs.

"They look bigger."

"It's just the padding." I dash his hopes.

Edward walks closer then moves to the back of the dress.

I feel his fingertips tracing around the edge of the fabric until he gets to the sides where the side of my breasts are slightly exposed.

"I could slip my hands in here easily and cup you." He lets out a slight moan, then his fingers move from my sides, farther down to my waist. His fingertips move back and forth across the material, and he leans in next to my ear, gripping my waist. "You're not wearing panties either, you naughty girl."

My nipples pucker at his closeness and feel his hands on my hips. One of his hands finally slips into the side of my dress and moves lower to between my legs.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" His fingers effortlessly glide through my folds.

I moan when his fingers enter me, thrusting in and out several times, returning to rubbing my clit.

"What am I going to do with you, Miss Swan?"

I moan as he applies more pressure and rubs me a little faster. "Edward."

"We don't have time for this, and how am I supposed to have dinner knowing what's _not_ underneath this dress."

I'm almost there. I just need him to keep going. I look down and clearly see the movement of his hand under my dress, so I spread my legs a little wider, hoping he will give me what I need.

I hear him chuckle in my ear, and his fingers roughly enter me, thrusting several times before he removes his hand completely. "You dirty girl. You think that will help? You and your sweet pussy are trying to derail my plans, but unfortunately for both of us, you will have to wait."

He steps back from me, and I feel the loss of his body heat immediately.

I let out a sigh of frustration, and I'm positive I sound like I'm whining. "Edward, you can't leave me like this."

He smiles and places a kiss on my lips. "Oh, I can and I will."

"I could just finish what you started while you watch," I say, getting ready to move hand to where he just left me needy and wanting.

He grabs my hand and stops me. "You could, but it wouldn't be the same. You will wait until we come home _after_ we have had dinner. Only then will I give you what you need."

I huff and reach over to the side table to grab my purse, exposing my long legs with the side slit of the dress, and feel the sharp smack of Edward's hand on my ass.

"Hey!" I stand upright and turn toward him. "What was that for?"

"Bella, you and that ass are going to make us even later with all your questions. Let's go." Edward points to the door.

"So bossy tonight," I complain, but not really and he knows it.

I love it when Edward is in charge, which means my back talk falls on deaf ears.

We leave the house and drive the short distance to the restaurant. When we walk through the door, it feels like every set of eyes are on us. The host leads us to a private table away from other diners, overlooking the sparkling city lights of Seattle with a view of the Space Needle nearby.

"Edward, this is gorgeous. It reminds me of our first date."

"It does only with quite a bit more revealing clothing on your part." He crooks an eyebrow.

"You don't like my dress? I thought you would."

"Oh, Bella. I like it more than I can show you right now. You are a torturing minx this evening," he declares. "Now, read your menu and figure out what you're going to eat."

Our server arrives at our table, and we decide to go with the special fixed three-course meal they are featuring with wine selections.

Edward reaches over and takes my hand in his, running his thumb across my skin in a circular motion as we gaze out over the city.

I look into his sparkling eyes. "You know, I didn't agree to this date without the possibility of dessert."

"Oh, I know, Bella. I'm sure they will bring you whatever your heart desires, but in the meantime, we're going to try some savory dishes."

I nod, just as the servers bring our first course and set the plates before us: the Pacific salmon tartar for Edward and the chanterelle mushroom tartine for me.

Edward scoots closer to me and keeps his arm across the back of my chair throughout the entire meal. We share bites of food and lingering kisses, finding both to be equally delicious. Occasionally, I feel his fingers drift along my back, keeping all those feelings from earlier simmering just below the surface.

Our plates are removed and quickly replaced with our second course: a charcuterie board for two. Edward feeds me during this entire course with bites of cheese, meats, breads, and fruits, while I continue to sip on another glass of the most amazing wine.

I'm starting to feel a bit of a buzz at finishing my second glass of wine when our servers clear the table and bring our third course of the evening: the seared sea scallops for me and the beef short rib for Edward.

We are busy trading bites, when I notice Edward seems to be slowing down.

"You don't like the short rib?" I ask.

"Yes, I do like it, but I think I may be starting to fill up."

"Well, that's a first." Edward never seems to get full.

He gives me a slight grin. "I think I'm going to find the restroom." He leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

I'm a little surprised at Edward's sudden departure and hope he's not in the bathroom sick.

My worries are short-lived when he returns moments later. He retakes his seat and finishes the rest of his wine.

"That was quick," I note.

He nods and gives me a smirk. "I can be fast when I need to be."

I look him over and don't see anything out of place. "You're feeling okay?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Mademoiselle, we have a special dessert prepared for you this evening."

The server sets a small delicate plate in front of me with a single macaron on it.

"This is a little anticlimactic." I look over to find Edward watching me.

"Go ahead," he encourages.

I don't claim to be an expert, but I haven't met a macaron I didn't like. "I wonder what flavor it is."

Picking it up, I notice immediately it doesn't feel right. Something is wrong with the macaron.

"Open it," Edward suggests.

"I think I know how to eat a macaron, and you don't open it."

He grins. "Trust me. You do with this one."

With his encouragement, I pull back each cookie. Only then do I realize it isn't a cookie, but a box. More specifically, a ring box. Inside this ring box is the most exquisite ring I have ever seen.

My eyes flash over to Edward, finding he is now on bended knee next to our table.

He holds my hand and looks into my eyes. "Bella, almost six months ago, I said I would give you the world, and I plan to continue to do so one trip at a time. However, I want you to be my travel companion forever and so much more." He grins. "I love you more than you love macarons."

I grin right back at him and giggle.

"Bella, veux-tu m'épouser?"

My mind blanks.

What?

I have no idea what he just said.

"Maybe this time in English." He crookedly grins. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I can't help the laughter that escapes me. "Yes, Edward! Yes!" I jump up as Edward stands, and hug him with everything in me. "Oui! Oui!" I shout.

He spins me around, then pulls back to kiss me on the lips.

I'm barely aware the entire restaurant is applauding, only to realize, after a few more kisses, the applause is for us.

Edward sets me down as diners from other tables offer us congratulations. He reaches over, plucks the ring from the macaron jewelry box, and slides it onto my third finger of my left hand.

"Oh, Edward. It's gorgeous." I marvel at all the diamonds as we retake our seats. I hold out my hand in front of me not able to take my eyes off the ring for even a second. There's a large center diamond with additional smaller diamonds on each side. Even smaller diamonds span the entire outer circumference of the ring. It's quite the sparkler.

"Do you like it? I found it in Paris at a vintage jewelry store while you weren't at the spa located in our Paris hotel, but busy learning dance moves, which would hook me forever." He chuckles.

"No, I wasn't at the spa, but you were still a sneak to find this beautiful ring while I was busy."

"I think we all know who the sneaky one is here." He holds my hand and brings it to his lips, leaving another kiss there. "I almost asked you on the Passerelle Debilly after you said that you loved me, but I thought you would think it was too soon."

"Oh, Edward. It's perfect. Everything about this is perfect." I lean over and cup his face as our lips meet, lingering a little longer than is probably appropriate.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asks, signaling our server and handing him a credit card.

I grab his arm, getting his attention. "Edward, what about dessert?"

The server returns with a bag and the slip for Edward to sign.

"Bella, only you would focus on dessert at a time like this. I need to get my fiancée home." He signs the slip, pockets his card, and stands, grabbing the bag. "Don't forget your macaron box." He points.

I look over, snap it closed, and slide it into my purse.

Edward grabs my hand as we make our way through the restaurant and toward the elevators.

"Edward, wait up. I can't move that fast in heels."

He presses the down button, then turns to me and shows me the contents of the bag he's carrying. "I got you a sample of every dessert they make." He leans down and plants another kiss on my lips, then hustles me into the elevator once the doors open. "So, don't worry, you're having dessert, but when we get home, I'm having my dessert first." His smile is suggestive.

"As you wish, Monsieur Parfait," I tease.

Reaching over, I squeeze his hand because I know that no matter how great my love for Paris or what language we speak, Edward will always be the love of my life and who is exactly perfect for me.

 **A/N:** This is the end of Bella's POV for the story. The future takes will begin next with a time jump, and we get to hear from M. Parfait himself for the next two chapters.

Have you heard the latest buzz in our fandom? I'm proud to be a part of it. I'll be contributing a new story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of over seventy authors in this multi-fandom event. My story is titled, **Off the Grid**. Here's a peek of the summary: _Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere_. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group. Please consider joining the group and making a donation to this great cause.

I also have some exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Non-Canon Contest, **Bella Phase,** has been nominated with some amazing stories which completed in June. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Sunday, July 29, 2018.

You can find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , the link is in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"I am the man who accompanied Jacqueline Kennedy to Paris, and I have enjoyed it." – John F. Kennedy

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

(EPOV)

"Edward, where should these go?"

"The caterer said we blew a breaker. Do you have any idea who we should call in maintenance?"

"Is the photographer here yet?"

"The baker needs someone to show her which table to use for setting up the cake. Can you come show us what you have in mind?"

"The florist is late, but she called and said she's stuck in traffic. Don't worry; she'll be here on time."

"Edward, why aren't you dressed yet?" Mom asks.

Exactly.

How can I possibly be dressed when I'm being pulled in a million different directions?

Oh, this was my idea. So, I only have myself to thank. When we found out Bella was pregnant, I was over the moon with excitement. I wanted to make her mine since I saw her in Emmett's hospital room almost a year ago, and that day is finally here.

Getting to this point hasn't been easy; that's why I agreed to handle all wedding preparations, easing Bella's stress during her pregnancy. With her second trimester almost behind us, I jumped at the chance to marry her before the baby arrived. I mean, how much work can a small wedding of less than twenty people be?

It turns out weddings get incredibly complicated when it's a destination wedding.

I repaired a damaged window section two years ago for a buddy in Malibu, California at Stauffer Chapel on Pepperdine University's campus. So, I knew I could ask him for a favor when I needed one. I showed Bella photos of the incredible stained glass wall there, and that was all it took. She agreed, and we had a venue.

The guest list is an entirely different story. Holding Mom back from inviting everyone she knows hasn't been easy. So, we compromised and agreed to a reception in Seattle after we return from our honeymoon. But, arranging hotels and airfare for everyone was overwhelming, until Emmett stepped in to help. Not only did he make the arrangements, but he also offered to foot that part of the bill. His offer shocked me; he said to consider it our wedding present.

I have to say, things are improving with Emmett. He's making an effort at least, which thrills both Mom and Dad. I understand Dad wishes for Emmett to be part of the family business, but I'm not ready to take that step with him yet. It's great he gets along with Bella after everything that has happened, but who wouldn't? She's easy to love, and I'm not surprised she reached out to him when he was struggling to find his footing within the family again.

"Edward, there is no time to waste. You need to get dressed," Mom reminds me.

"I know. I know. Can you please go help them in the reception hall? The baker needs to know where to put the cake and they blew a circuit breaker."

"Say no more, sweetheart. I'm on it." She kisses my cheek and disappears down the hallway.

Mom has been a saint assisting with the wedding planning. She stepped in and helped Bella make so many choices. Our colors are shades of purple, which are in the flowers and in the dresses for Alice and Angela. Bella asked Alice to be her matron of honor and Angela, her co-worker and friend, to be her bridesmaid.

They found a dress for Bella, but no one will let out a peep about it. With her petite figure, Bella has been showing for a while now. I asked her if she wanted to wait until after we have the baby, but she wasn't having it. She assured me they would find the right dress that would definitely include the baby. She refuses to hide her pregnancy.

On my side of things, I asked Jasper to be my best man, and with some encouragement from Bella, asked Emmett to be my groomsman. See? Baby steps. We are all wearing suits instead of tuxedos. While mine is dark gray, the guys' are light gray, and all of us have matching purple or _lavender_ , as everyone keeps correcting me, ties and socks.

"Hey, man. You need to get dressed," Jasper tells me, as I walk down the hallway. He's holding my three-month-old niece, Sophia, who is wearing her own purple dress for today.

I lean in and kiss her forehead as she lets out cute baby gurgles while smiling at me. "I'm trying, but I can't walk through the church without everyone needing something."

"Do you want me to handle anything?" he offers, shifting Sophia to his other arm.

I scrub my hands over my face. "I have no idea. Have you seen the girls?"

Jasper grins. "Alice texted saying they're on the way. They are all dressed and ready, unlike you."

"Do you have the rings?" I worry.

He taps his suit pocket. "Right here. Come on. Let's get you dressed before your bride arrives."

We locate the room where I'm supposed to change. Jasper prods me along, while Dad fusses over his tie as Emmett helps him retie it for the fourth time. Once I'm finally dressed, Jasper hands me a small purple bag, while balancing his darling baby girl.

"From Bella," he says.

I look in the bag, finding a card. "Did you give my gift for her to Alice?"

He smiles. "I did. Alice says it looks wonderful with her dress."

"Well, she would think so. Alice helped me find the matching necklace and earrings set."

I open the card and read her words.

 _What could be more perfect than spending my life with you? All the time in the world._ _Love, Bella_

Setting aside the card, I pull out the box, opening it to find a men's stainless steel watch with a black dial. I take it out and get ready to put it on but notice an inscription.

 _I love you, Monsieur Parfait_

Smirking, I slide the watch in place. It's a perfect fit.

"You're looking good, Edward." Dad comes over giving me a slap on the back and a brief hug.

"Thanks, Dad. You look great too."

"Well, I'm not sure about this tie, but it will have to do. Whose idea was it to have a morning wedding? I could use another cup of coffee."

"Bella's. She said it would help with her energy levels since she feels best in the morning now. Don't worry. The ceremony will be short and sweet, then we will get you something to eat."

"Es said it's a brunch. Does that mean bacon? Because I haven't ever had bacon at a wedding. No one would listen to my ideas when you were busy planning, but now my suggestion seems like a stroke of brilliance."

"Dad, you have the best ideas, and I'm sure you'll find plenty to eat." Emmett pats him on the back. "But first, let's get Edward married."

We file out of the room, as Jasper hands off Sophia to Mom, and make our way to the sanctuary where our guests are already in their seats near the front of the church. Jasper, Emmett, and I find our spots, as Dad stays behind to accompany Mom and Sophia.

I'm in awe by our location. The stained glass is brilliant in the morning sun with the variety of blues and purples complementing the light-colored woods used throughout the church.

The organist softly plays Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ , as Mom, Sophia, and Dad make their way down the aisle. Both smile up at me proudly as I notice Angela making her way to the front. Her floor length dress is a light lavender and flows around her legs as she takes her place across from me. I smile and focus back up the aisle to find my sister walking next, which means I only have to wait a few more moments until I see my bride. Alice's dress is also floor length, but a darker shade of lavender than Angela's. They both are carrying small bouquets of purple flowers.

The song changes to Wagner's _Bridal Chorus,_ and my heart skips a beat when I see Bella at the end of the aisle waiting with Jacob who agreed to stand in for her father. Slowly, she makes her way down the aisle, and I'm stunned by how gorgeous she is today. I notice her dress first. It is a light champagne color with a lace bodice that continues over her shoulders while the material of the gown makes it appear as if she is floating. The gown isn't form-fitting, but flowing, light, and airy. She's carrying a mixed floral bouquet, which contains roses, lilacs, and some other flowers in various shades of purple.

When she and Jacob are finally standing next to me, I can't help my desire to touch her, so I reach out to hold her hand, pulling her closer to my side. Her smile matches mine, and I'm mesmerized by her natural beauty. Her hair is half-up, half- down with a lovely mix of waves and braids.

Bella's wearing the vintage amethyst drop-earrings and necklace I gave her thanks to Alice's help. I have to admit she was right. They look stunning with her dress. It worried me that the gold wouldn't work, but with the color of her dress, they are the perfect complement to her glowing beauty.

The minister begins the ceremony, but I doubt I will ever remember everything he said. I will, however, remember the point when we both say, "I do," exchange rings, and are pronounced husband and wife.

I can't wait to kiss Bella, and jump the gun as my lips are already on hers before the minister finishes his direction. When I pull away, I hear chuckling as the organist plays Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_ , and we make our way down the aisle.

They want us to take several photos in the sanctuary then proceed to the reception hall, but I shuffle us into the nearest empty room.

I shut the door behind us as Bella giggles. "Why, Mr. Cullen, this isn't the recept—"

My lips find hers while my hand engages the lock. No one will interrupt us if I can help it. I need a couple of moments alone with _my wife_.

I break away and try to catch my breath. "You're beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." I grin.

"You are very handsome too, and you will be in big trouble if you end up with my lipstick all over you."

I give her a crooked grin. "Challenge accepted." My lips join hers once more and my hands gently cradle her face. I'm lost in the sensation of her soft lips and our tangling tongues, when we hear a knock on the door.

The unexpected interruption causes us to jump apart. I put my finger over my lips for her to be quiet, but she gives us away with her giggles.

"Edward? Bella?"

It's my dad.

I clear my throat. "We'll be right out."

He mumbles something I can't make out, but I lean in for one more kiss from my new bride.

"We better go before Dad knocks again. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's only here for the food." I chuckle.

"I don't blame him one bit; I'm starving too. Alice has been filling me with fruit and vegetables all morning, and your child and I need something more substantial."

I twist the lock and open the door. "After you, my dear." I wave my arm for Bella to walk out into the hallway where we join the rest of our wedding party.

We meet with the photographer and take plenty photos with family and friends who eventually drift out of the church and into the reception hall, leaving just the two of us. I'm excited to see the photos and imagine the stained glass window will try to outshine my bride, but I know that's impossible as I look over at her beautiful face. With her in my arms, I lean her backward and place a loving kiss on her lips while hearing the final clicks of the photographer's camera.

Pulling away, I gaze into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Let's eat."

Bella stands with my support. "You don't have to tell me twice."

 **A/N:** Have you heard the latest buzz in our fandom? I'm proud to be a part of it. I'll be contributing a new story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of over ninety authors in this multi-fandom event. My story is titled **Off the Grid**. Here's a peek of the summary: _Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere_. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate a minimum of $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group or Babiesattheborder dot blogspot dot com. Please consider joining the group or visiting their website and making a donation to this great cause.

I also have some exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Non-Canon Contest, **Bella Phase,** has been nominated with some amazing stories that completed in June. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Sunday, July 29, 2018.

You can find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , the link is in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Thank you. xx

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"You meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person, and your life is changed. Forever." – Jamie Randall, _Love and Other Drugs_

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

(EPOV)

We enter the reception hall to find everyone sitting in white and gold chairs while chatting around a long rectangular table draped with a purple tablecloth. Low arrangements of flowers, like those in Bella's bouquet, add a nice touch, while each place setting combines gold-rimmed, off-white fine china with matching cups and saucers. Purple cloth napkins are in the middle of each spot, and my eyes drift over the gold utensils and crystal goblets waiting for the brunch to begin. Everything looks perfect.

Before we take our seats, I walk Bella to the dessert table where our wedding cake is on display.

"Edward! This is amazing. I can't believe you added macarons too! They look as delicious as they are pretty. Do you think I could sneak one?" She pauses and looks for anyone watching us. "No one will notice. I wonder what flavors they are."

Before I have time to reply, Bella has crammed an entire purple macaron in her mouth.

I chuckle. "The darker purple is blackberry and cream, while the lighter one is lavender and honey, then the light pinkish one is coconut and vanilla."

When she can speak, she leans over and whispers, "Don't tell anyone, but I wish we could have cake first."

Admiring our three-tiered, white buttercream wedding cake with purple icing flowers placed on each level, I'm looking forward to the opportunity to cut a piece then feed it to my new bride, knowing her love of sweets. As a surprise for Bella, I had the baker take the standard vanilla white cake and create graduated purple layers called ombre. When I saw it in one of her photos, I knew Bella would love it.

I peek at my bride and smile. "I'll keep your secret. We're partners in crime now. For life."

Bella grins. "I love that. For life." She stands on her tiptoes and plants another kiss on my lips before we walk past the buffet. The caterer tells me everything is ready, so I see Bella to her seat at the head of the table then return to fill her plate.

Everyone passes through the line, making selections of savory favorites: quiche, omelets, bacon, and sausage. There are plenty of sweets, including various flavors of croissants, muffins and crêpes, plus juice, milk, coffee, and Bella's beloved hot chocolate.

I asked Jean, our caterer, to create one like she had at Angelina in Paris, and it was funny because Jean realized the hot chocolate I was talking about almost instantly. Bella wasn't happy I axed her idea of a champagne tower, but I promised her we would have one when she isn't pregnant.

"Edward, where are you and Bella going for your honeymoon?" Jacob asks.

Bella interjects. "He won't tell me, but I know we are flying out tomorrow morning and I'm not allowed to pack a thing." She turns. "What if I need something critical to the trip and only I can pack it?"

I smirk. "Don't worry, Alice knows and did your packing. You're covered."

We are traveling to Hawaii for two weeks. Alice packed Bella plenty of sundresses, sandals, and bikinis—the later at my suggestion. We are staying at a private house with a semi-private beach. I'm hoping we will have time to skinny-dip in the ocean—it's on my to do list, besides Bella.

Jasper stands and gets everyone's attention by tapping on the side of his glass with a knife. "It's time to start speeches, and as best man, I'm up first. As a happily married man, let me say I wish for you to have the two essential things needed for a happy marriage: a sense of humor and selective hearing. Best wishes to you both."

Bella and I chuckle along with our guests, as Jasper holds up his glass. "To Bella and Edward!"

Alice hands a squirming Sophia to Jasper and stands. "As Bella's matron of honor, I'll go next before my sweet daughter steals the show."

As if on cue, Sophia lets out a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"See what I mean? Bella, you are the sister I always wanted. I'm thrilled you're joining our family. Edward, my little brother, thank you for constantly being here to support us. Many times, you've stood tall and strong for our family when we needed you most. I wish you both a lifetime of love and laughter and your very own happy ever after. To Bella and Edward, I love you!"

Jacob stands from his seat. "I didn't meet Bella's dad, Charlie, but I'm positive he wouldn't let Edward off easy, no matter how much he liked him deep down. As Bella's unofficial brother, Edward, you should understand I have good friends handy with a shovel and excellent at keeping secrets."

Everyone laughs.

Jacob grins. "I'm kidding. Take care of our girl because she's special. I wish you both plenty of love and happiness. To Bella and Edward!"

Bella leans over and whispers, "Champagne would be perfect right now."

Wrapping my arm around her, I lower my voice, "You're fine with your sparkling grape juice."

I catch her pouting, but leave a kiss on her temple.

When I focus on who's speaking next, I notice Mom and Dad are standing.

"Carlisle and I want to thank everyone for coming to help us celebrate the marriage of Edward and Bella. We are more than happy to have Bella join our family and can't wait for many more grandchildren."

Putting my hand on Bella's tummy, I rub our unborn child.

Dad clears his throat. "I doubt we have to worry, Es." He grins. "They are busy practicing every chance they get. I'm positive I don't want to know what they were doing in the pastor's office right after the ceremony."

Glancing at Bella, I see her blushing at my father's implications.

My dad continues. "I wasn't part of most of these wedding plans, but everything turned out fantastic, Edward. You are the most magnificent bride, Bella, and our son is a lucky man."

Bella blushes deeper. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"And, you look good too Edward," he adds as an afterthought.

"Thanks so much, Dad," I reply, and join the laughter around the table.

Dad raises his glass. "No matter how old you get, never stop holding hands, never stop dancing, and never stop saying 'I love you.' To Bella and Edward!"

"I will need a bathroom break after these toasts," Bella whispers.

"Okay, we're up next."

I stand from my chair. "I want to thank everyone for traveling to celebrate our special day with us. We're grateful to my brother, Emmett, for handling everyone's travel arrangements." I lift my glass in his direction.

Emmett smiles and settles back into his seat.

"I guess first we should thank our parents, because without them we wouldn't be here. Bella would love for her father to be with us today, but we know he's here in spirit."

Bella slides her hand in mine and gives it a squeeze.

I turn to Bella. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me and travel this lifelong journey together. I fell in love with you from the first moment our eyes met. We will be parents in a few months and you will continue to surpass everyone's expectations in how you will handle the challenges of motherhood. I'm the luckiest man on the planet to call you mine. You have my promise never to let you forget how important you are. I can't imagine finding a more perfect match. I love you, Bella. My very own Madame Parfait."

With tears in her eyes, which soon spill over her cheeks, Bella stands and presses her lips to mine. She pulls away and blots away the tears with a napkin.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You're up next, sweetheart." I place a kiss on her temple and return to my seat.

"I should have insisted on going first." She takes a couple of deep breaths.

"As my new husband said, thank you for being here. We couldn't imagine this day without every one of you. After we became engaged, everyone expected us to set a date, but it was Edward who kept pushing for us to elope."

Mom holds her hand over her heart. "Edward!"

I hold up mine to stop her objection. "Hey, we're here, aren't we?"

Bella continues. "Fortunately, I held my ground for a small wedding, because I couldn't imagine not including our closest family and friends. You see? Edward doesn't always get his way as most people believe." She smiles over at me, and I hold her hand a little tighter.

"When we found out I was expecting, I could see the wheels churning in his head, and Edward became our wedding planner. Without a doubt, we can agree that this day couldn't be any more perfect thanks to your attention to detail and love for pleasing me. I am positive I'm the most stress-free bride ever to walk down the aisle."

Glancing around at our guests, I chuckle with everyone else.

"Thank you for your persistence and patience, but most of all your love. I will do everything within my power to be the wife you need as our life changes and our family grows. There will be challenges, but I can't imagine facing them with anyone else by my side other than you. I love you with all of my heart."

Bella retakes her seat next to mine as "awws" echo in the room.

With tears in her eyes, I bring the back of her hand to my lips, leaving a gentle kiss there.

Emmett clears his throat, and I turn to see him standing at his seat. "I want to say a few words."

Looking over at Bella, she gives me a nod and the sweetest smile.

He begins. "I've made mistakes in my life. Major ones." Emmett pauses and grins. "Letting Bella slip through my fingertips will always rank right up near the top." He winks at her.

"But, I'm honored to be here today, celebrating such a wonderful occasion with my family, and it wouldn't be possible without Bella bursting into my life. We had a bumpy start, but our friendship now isn't something I would trade for the world. Edward, I have years to make up to you, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to repair our relationship. I'm here to stay, and I will fight tooth and nail not to let anyone or anything come between us again. I hope that someday I will find the love and happiness you both share. Congratulations and welcome to the family, Bella."

Emmett reaches for his glass then lifts it in the air. "To Bella and Edward!"

With the final toast complete, everyone follows suit. "To Bella and Edward!"

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you need a break or are you ready to cut the cake?"

"A short bathroom break will be helpful. I've been sitting for too long, and it will be great to walk around the reception hall."

"Okay. Do you want my help or Alice's?"

"Well, I'm sure, if you help no one will get cake and our first time together as husband and wife will be in a church restroom. So, I'm assuming, Alice."

She's right. I'm not good at keeping my hands or my dick to myself around her.

As if on cue, Alice shows up to our end of the table. "Are you going to cut the cake?"

"Bella could use a trip to the bathroom. Can you help her?"

"Absolutely."

I help Bella stand and watch the two of them disappear through the doorway and down the hall.

Someone pulls out the chair on the other side of me, and I turn to see Emmett looking nervous. "I hope it's okay I made a toast."

"It's fine, Emmett. I appreciate what you said."

"I mean it. Every word. I've got an offer on my place, which I plan to accept, and I'm going to move in with Mom and Dad for a while."

I nod. "Sounds as if you're making good decisions."

"I want to resign from my job, but I won't until I have something else lined up for employment. The travel is exhausting. I want a job where I can stay here in Seattle, closer to everyone."

"I'm sure you will have no problem finding something else."

Emmett lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for how I treated Bella at the start of your relationship. It was me trusting in the wrong people again."

I put my arm around him, giving him a pat on the back. "We make mistakes. You wouldn't be human if you didn't."

"I appreciate you saying that. My relationship with Rosalie caused me to lose sight of things. She showed up at my office a month ago."

"Oh?" I'm surprised by this news.

"She looked rough and strung out. Not the woman I remember." He shakes his head. "They fired her from her job and she's looking for a place to stay. I thought I loved her, but I have no clue about love. It's tough."

"What did you tell her?" I prompt.

He lets out a sad chuckle. "I reminded her she was the one to break up with me, and instead of looking to jump back in my bed because it's convenient, she should go to rehab. It's sad, Edward. She didn't want me, just the things I could give her. I feel so guilty, but I sent her on her way."

"I hope she gets the help she needs, but she isn't your responsibility, Emmett." I spy Bella heading in our direction.

Emmett nods. "I understand, but the guilt still exists."

"Hey, is it time for cake?" Bella grins. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, we're good." Emmett stands and gives her a hug. "You look gorgeous, Bella."

She blushes. "Thanks." Her eyes find mine. "Now, how about the slice of cake you promised me?"

I stand from my seat, holding out my elbow for her to take. "Yes, sweetheart. Let's go cut the cake."

The photographer captures the moment Bella sees inside the cake and squeals with glee.

"Oh, Edward! It's amazing! I love it." She's vibrating with happiness as I cut a smaller portion and pick it up to feed her.

She lets out a moan. "Edward, this cake is delicious. How will I be able to stop eating it? Here."

Bella jams a large piece in my mouth, and I try to finish it feeling icing sticking on my lips.

I reach over to grab a napkin, but Bella stops me. "Not a chance, mister. Come here."

She pulls our mouths together, licking and kissing every bit of sweetness from mine. "Now, that's even better."

A wide grin spreads across my face. "We should take a few slices of cake with us," I suggest.

"I'm ahead of you, Mr. Cullen." Jean holds up a stack of boxes. "I will pack up the leftover food for you and your guests to take back to the hotel."

"Thank you so much, Jean." I grab a small purple napkin, swiping at my lips.

"No problem. I'll cut the cake and do the same with it. Did you enjoy the macarons, Mrs. Cullen?"

My heart may explode; I love the sound of Bella being called Mrs. Cullen.

"I did; they are incredible. The lavender and honey are my favorite, but everything is delicious."

Jean chuckles. "I'm happy you're happy. We don't have many morning weddings, so the brunch is a welcomed change from our normal events."

I look at Bella. "Everything was perfect."

She grins and agrees. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

We step away from the dessert table, but not before Bella giggles and grabs macarons for each hand.

"Let's go tell our guests goodbye. I can't wait to get you to the hotel." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. "I'm hoping you have my wedding present on underneath your gown."

She gives me a coy smile. "And if I don't?"

"Bella." I groan, leading her toward the main table.

"Edward, did you want us to take the gifts with us?" Mom asks, as she finishes her slice of cake.

"If you don't mind. There aren't many, but it will help us out. Then we won't have to pack them for our trip."

Bella and I say our goodbyes to everyone and encourage our guests to take boxes of cake and food with them so it doesn't go to waste.

Jean hands me a large bag. "You won't need to leave your room." She winks, then tells Bella, "Don't worry. There're plenty of macarons too."

"Thank you, Jean." Bella gives her a hug.

I have Bella's hand in mine and I'm ready to sprint for the door.

"Hold on, Edward." Alice stops me. "Bella needs to toss her bouquet and we need to give the two of you a proper send-off into married life."

"A proper send-off?" I ask.

"Yes, go with the flow, and don't worry about everything here. Mom and I will stay behind and make sure everything is cleaned and returned to its proper place before we leave." Alice finds the single female guests in our group. "Angela, Leah, and Emily, come stand over here and Bella will toss her bouquet."

Jacob and Sam—Bella's boss who is here with Emily—appear uneasy at the implications, but when Bella makes the toss, Angela is the one to grab it.

I turn to Alice. "Is that it?"

She smiles and hands little bags to everyone. "No, silly, we will bombard you with rice as you leave, but we have to throw it outside of the church. I see the worry on your face. It's a tradition to wish newlyweds prosperity, fertility, and good fortune. Now wait until I give you the signal."

Alice herds everyone outside the church doors as I sneak a couple of kisses with my new bride.

"How are you feeling? The baby okay?" I place my hands on her belly, hoping the baby will kick or move.

"We're good. He's been active this morning." She puts her hand near mine.

I'm surprised. "You think we're having a boy?"

"I have a hunch." She shrugs and grins.

We're waiting until the birth to find out the sex of the baby. I'm excited no matter what we have, but I can't wait to get my new bride alone and naked.

"Okay, Edward!" Alice yells.

"That's our cue, Mrs. Cullen." I hold her hand and lead her toward the doors.

Bella smiles and follows behind me.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk. Just go slow on the steps," she reminds me.

We step outside in the early afternoon heat as rice rains down on us from every direction.

Bella and I make it to my rental car, then I open her door and help her into the passenger seat.

"Oh dear! Rice is sliding inside my dress." Bella shakes her chest, and I'm mesmerized by her ample boobs.

"Here you go, Edward." Alice snaps me from my daze and hands me several bags, plus our bag of food, cake, and macarons.

"We'll see you in two weeks," Mom yells.

"Okay, thanks for everything." I walk to my side and start up the car.

Bella waves to everyone as we head toward the hotel.

I hold her hand in mine the entire way there, leaving kisses on the back of her hand every so often.

When we arrive, a valet takes care of the car while a bellhop grabs our bags from the trunk. We walk through the lobby with all eyes on us because, without a doubt in my mind, Bella is the most exquisite woman in the room.

I get our keys from the front desk and we head for the elevators to the honeymoon suite. The bellhop leads the way, and I hand him the key to our suite.

He carries our bags into the room, leaves the key on the nearby desk, and exits.

I smile as we stand just outside the suite. "I hope you're ready for this, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggles. "You have no idea how excited I am."

I lift Bella bridal style and walk us inside the door. "Oh, I have plenty of ideas." I give her a smirk and bend lower so she can reach the doorknob. "Put our do not disturb sign on the doorknob and let's get naked."

"Mr. Cullen, you are such a smooth talker. So romantic," Bella teases.

I chuckle and kick the door closed. "Hold on to your heels, Mrs. Cullen, because you haven't seen anything yet."

 **A/N:** This is the end of M. Parfait's POV, but I have two final chapters for you with a couple of much larger time jumps from the man who started everything, Mr. Perfect. Let me warn you, next week will be cringe worthy, as Emmett is well, Emmett. If you find yourself easily offended by group sex situations, drug use, or illegal activities. Please take a pass on Chapter 23. You will be much happier for it then come back for Chapter 24, the last chapter of this little tale.

Have you heard the latest buzz in our fandom? I'm proud to be a part of it. I'll be contributing a new story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of over one hundred authors in this multi-fandom event. My story is titled **Off the Grid**. Here's a peek of the summary: _Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere_. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate a minimum of $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group or Babiesattheborder dot blogspot dot com. Please consider joining the group or visiting their website and making a donation to this great cause.

You can find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , the link is in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I am grateful to **purpleC305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. Thank you. xx

 **WARNING** : This is a VERY cringe worthy chapter. I considered not sharing it at all but then you wouldn't have a true picture of Emmett and his life. Sometimes all the good looks and money in the world don't make a difference in who you are. All sex here is consensual. If you are easily offended by group sex situations, drug use, or illegal activities, please take a hard pass on this chapter right now and wait for chapter 24. You will be much happier you did. Emmett and his friends are pigs. In this chapter, they easily earn the title. I can tell you that forever, and you will say, "Really? How bad can they be?" Remember, I warned you.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"Sometimes I think I need to get crazy. Go to Vegas." - Chris Pine

 **Chapter Twenty-three (2 years later)**

(EmPOV)

I'm a fuckup.

My parents know and pretend it isn't true.

My brother and sister know, and their judgmental looks remind me every time I see them.

If any woman sticks around, she figures it out too, then splits.

For as long as I can remember, I haven't done the right thing. I'm attracted to the wrong people.

I've always done what's best for me, and this weekend will be no exception.

-MP-

"Emmett, are you ready for Vegas? Because it looks like Vegas is ready for us. Let's do this." Marcus slaps me on the back.

I'm already getting a buzz from the two rounds of shots we did at the airport once we landed.

We're here for James's bachelor party, and I know these guys. Nothing is off limits. It doesn't matter how married, engaged, or dating anyone is, but since I'm single, I couldn't care less. Bring it on, Vegas.

I climb in the back of the limo to find this isn't any ordinary limo. This one is full of naked girls. One would expect they'd have something covering their nipples or even a flesh-colored G-string, but that isn't the case.

There are boobs and puss as far as the eye can see. All the girls are fit and tan, willing and able. They have on heels and several have jewelry. It is quite the variety of skin tones and hair colors; a version of thirty-one flavors found among five naked women who are easy on the eyes.

Not so oddly, there are five of us.

Even I can do this math.

"What do you think, Em?" James grins and pulls a redhead in his direction who looks similar to his wife-to-be.

"It looks like we're going to have a good time," I say, as a girl with dirty blonde hair and a necklace that says "Honey" moves next to me.

"Not just a good time, my friend, a great time. What's your name, sweetheart?" James asks.

"Ginger." The redhead gives him a coy smile.

"Well, Ginger, it's time to get this party going. Blow jobs all around girls!"

The girls move into position and unbuckle our pants.

I watch Honey move between my legs and make short work of my zipper.

"Guys, first one to blow has to sit out the next round. We will keep going until we have a winner. And gals, the first to get one of us to blow gets a thousand dollar bonus, but you're not allowed to swallow until you show us you've won. And go!"

I stare at Honey who has my cock in her hand as her tongue comes out to lick the head.

"What's your name?" she asks.

I moan at the sight of her sucking me into her mouth. "Em."

Looking around, all the guys are in the same state of bliss as the girls bob up and down in everyone's laps.

I rest my hand on the back of Honey's hair and enjoy myself sliding in and out of her mouth, going farther each time until I hear her gag and choke.

"Em, did you find the virgin?" James moans. "I may need a shot at her next."

She uses her teeth, which causes me to gasp.

I peer over at James whose cock is covered in Ginger's lipstick. He's leaning back, letting her do her best, and seems unaffected by the slurping sounds around him.

I glance back at Honey when her hand massages my balls.

"Fuck."

I don't want to be first out, but she's too good at sucking cock.

My head falls back against the leather seat as Marcus groans in the seat across from me.

"Fuck, baby, you're a Hoover. Shit!" His hips lift off the seat, as his cock releases in her mouth. The brunette pops off his cock and turns to show everyone her mouth full of come as Marcus falls back on the seat.

"Good girl, you can swallow," James tells her. "What's your name?"

She swallows the mouthful and smiles. "Coco."

"Coco, you earned yourself a thousand dollars." He looks around the limo. "Time to switch girls. Just because Coco beat you to the money, doesn't mean you can't have a mouthful too! Give me your girl, Em."

Ginger and Honey switch places, and James grabs Honey's hair and guides her to his cock.

She continues to gag and choke with each pass over James's cock, as Ginger jacks my cock with her hand while she sucks both of my balls in her warm soft mouth.

"Fuck."

"Ginger," James warns. "You're not playing fair. Get Em's cock in your mouth. I didn't say hand job."

Ginger nods and engulfs me in her mouth, taking me deep.

"Do you think you can outlast me, Em?" James taunts. "Ginger doesn't have a gag reflex."

"Uhhh." I can barely focus. "Motherfucker." I grit out and slam my hips toward Ginger's mouth, releasing down her throat, slumping back into my seat.

James chuckles. "I'll take that as a no." He holds Honey's head to his pelvis while she squirms, then he pulls her off and pushes her away.

"All right girls, time to switch. Em's out."

Ginger sits beside me as a new girl with platinum blonde hair finds her spot between James's legs.

I tuck myself back inside my pants and refasten them.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asks.

"Butter," she tells him, before her mouth slides on his cock.

"Mmmm. Butter?" He moans again. "You're giving me ideas for later. Have you ever been fucked with a stick of butter?"

Butter gives James a muffled reply and picks up her pace.

I glance over at Honey who is now bobbing up and down on Scott's cock while Ginger rubs my leg.

"Marcus, grab the bottle. I think we need another round of shots." James points behind him.

Marcus hands us shot glasses and fills each up with tequila.

James raises his glass while Butter continues to work him over. "To cocksuckers!" He shouts.

We laugh and repeat. "To cocksuckers!"

I down my shot and Ginger's hands wander my body as her mouth finds my neck where I'm sure she's leaving either lipstick or marks, probably both.

"This is the life. Isn't it, Em?" James grins.

Scott groans, holding Honey's head to him. "Fuck! Swallow it!" He pulls her off as she coughs and chokes.

Her eyes have tears as streams of come trail from her mouth to her breasts.

James elbows me. "What a dirty bitch. You will do better than that Honey. Time for one more switch," he announces.

I observe her sitting next to Scott, then let my head fall back and my eyes close.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" James asks the new girl between his legs.

"Rose."

My eyes pop open.

What?

It can't be.

I peek over at the girl going to town on James, and I'm instantly relieved it isn't her.

How fucked up would that be?

"Oh, Em." James moans. "This one reminds me of your old girlfriend. They look the same. The eyes. The hair."

I glance at the girl to confirm he's right, then peer over at him to find his head leaning back against the seat, but his eyes are on me.

"Feels like her too." He gives me a devious grin and winks. "But I'll have to rip into that pussy to know for sure."

I'm sure my expression has turned from bliss to rage.

"Hey, now." He tries to calm me. "We've all tapped that. Rosalie will do anything for a line." James shrugs. "Trust me. You're better off without her. She's just a good time. Nothing more. Nothing less."

My hands clinch in tight fists as I glance around the limo at the guys I thought were my friends. It makes me sick knowing behind my back Rosalie has been with each one to supply her habit.

I need to let this go, but it's not as easy as you would think.

Steve lets out a moan, and I know Butter has worked her magic on him, leaving James as the only one left who hasn't blown his load.

James lets out a yell. "Yes! You should have taken notes. I'm the master of control. Now, then." He looks at the girls. "Who gets my load?"

I wait as he continues to pump his cock and selects a girl.

"Come here, Rose. I don't want you to get left out," James tells her. "On your knees and close your mouth. You don't get to swallow."

Of course he picks her, but I'm relieved he didn't pick Honey. He was too rough with her earlier, but she seems okay now.

Part of me wonders how much James knew about these girls before we got here. Maybe he's picked the one who looks like Rosalie just to mess with me.

James opens the sunroof and stands. His hand works his cock, then he sprays Rose with stream after stream of come, getting it in her hair, on her face, and landing on her breasts. He tucks himself back in his pants and sits in his seat, pulling out his phone.

James smacks me on the leg. "Feels like old times, doesn't it, Em?" He looks over the girl kneeling in front of us and snaps a few pictures.

I bet her name isn't even Rose.

I shake my head and stare out the window at the sights of the Vegas strip.

"Girls, we're almost at the hotel, and we will have more fun once we get to the suite," James announces.

He leans over closer. "I meant what I said before. One of them is a virgin. You can order anything in Vegas." He laughs and wiggles his eyebrows up and down. "We will play _find the virgin_ , next."

The driver pulls up to our hotel, and the guys file out of the limo while the bellhop retrieves our bags from the trunk.

"Don't worry. They will deliver our pussy straight to the suite. They don't want naked girls walking through the lobby." James reassures everyone when the girls don't leave the limo.

All the guys laugh and we follow him to the concierge desk where a man is awaiting our arrival.

"Gentlemen, I'm Tyler. If you need anything during your stay here, please ask. No request is too great."

Tyler leads us to the elevators where we ascend to our floor then arrive at a high rollers suite. He gives us a quick overview of the rooms as the bellhop brings in our bags and the girls from the limo file in next.

"Thanks, Tyler." James shakes his hand as the hotel employees leave us alone with the girls once more. "Don't worry, guys. If we wear out this group, I can order more pussy later."

The guys move to sit on the couches and the girls stand in a line nearby.

"As I was telling Em earlier, one girl is a virgin, and it's up to us to figure out who it is. Let's do another round of shots. Coco, grab the glasses and tequila and set my boys up."

Coco does as James asks, and we down another round of tequila.

I'm feeling way past buzzed so I know I'll be up for whatever James suggests.

"Em, as my best man, you get first pick, then once everyone has a girl, we get to watch who pops the cherry."

I eye each one knowing I don't want to get the virgin, but I'm sure about my pick. "I'll take Coco."

The guys continue to pick girls after I do, leaving Honey last with James.

"All right, Em. Show us proper defiling procedure for how to handle a virgin," Marcus encourages. "You picked first; you go first."

Coco comes over to straddle my lap, and I grab a condom from the bowl on the table behind the couch.

"First, you hand them a condom," I announce. "Then you lean back letting them do the work."

Everyone laughs as Coco pulls my dick from my pants and jacks it until I'm hard. She smiles at me as she opens the condom and rolls it down my length.

I stare up at her, knowing she's no virgin, as she lifts up then sinks onto my cock.

We both gasp at the sensation as she moves up and down. Her tits bounce in my face as I watch my cock disappear inside her.

The guys look on with appreciation as she fucks me.

"Emmett." Scott chides as he rubs his crotch. "You're not great at this game. Coco doesn't move like a virgin."

My eyes roll back in my head as my release builds again. "No, she doesn't feel like a virgin either, but she's still a tight one."

"Maybe you're just big." Coco winks.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." I grunt, knowing this will soon be over, holding her hips to mine as I empty inside her.

Groaning through my release, I watch Coco pull off my cock, showing the group she isn't the virgin. She pulls off the condom and pitches it in the trash nearby, then tucks me back into my pants, before she takes her seat next to me.

We stare as Scott plows into Rose from behind to find she isn't the virgin either. It's a mindfuck observing her when she looks so much like Rosalie. I hope I can keep my distance this weekend, but knowing James that won't be possible. His games can be twisted.

Steve takes Butter on the coffee table in front of us, almost breaking it. His condom also reveals she isn't the virgin.

Marcus bends Ginger over the back of the sofa near James and pounds her pussy while James gets up and shoves his cock down her throat. When Marcus finds his release, he reveals Ginger isn't a virgin.

I suspect James has known all along who the virgin is, hoping to keep Honey for himself in this game.

"Well, now." James pulls his cock from Ginger's mouth and looks over at Honey. "Isn't this exciting? Ginger has me warmed up for you. Guys, let's move into the bedroom."

James guides Honey into the room where we follow closely behind.

"On the bed, Honey." James pulls out his phone and hands it to Scott. "Take photos of Honey, then we'll do a video." James walks over and opens the curtains, letting in the afternoon sun. "We need plenty of light for this."

Honey looks nervous, but I have to believe she's agreed to go along with this or she wouldn't be here; Lord knows what she's being paid to give up her virginity. Everything has a price in Vegas.

James removes his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and moves between Honey's legs, pushing them farther apart. He leans down and licks her pussy from one end to the other, sucking her clit in his mouth.

She moans with his mouth on her, then he jams his fingers inside, causing her to flinch at the intrusion. "This will be worth every penny." He pulls away and asks, "I think it's fair everyone gets a taste. Don't you?"

She nods in agreement. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Let's see what my boys can do. First one to make her come goes after me once I pop her cherry."

Marcus goes down on Honey and has her moaning and gasping as he shoves his tongue in her opening.

James cuts him off. "No tongue fucking, Marcus. Next."

Marcus pulls away as Scott hands the phone recording video to Steve and takes his place. He grabs Honey's tits and buries his face between her legs, shaking his head back and forth.

"Those tits are natural," James tells us. "Just how I like them. More than a handful."

Honey moans as Scott plucks at her nipples never letting off her clit.

"Okay, Em. Let's see if you can get the job done, since Scott isn't making any more progress."

I grab onto Honey's tits, locking her nipples in between my fingers, and pull her widening her legs even more. I move my mouth and let my tongue play with her from her wet opening to her clit and back. She continues to gush until her orgasm builds and she releases into my mouth and all over my face.

"Sorry, Steve. It looks like Em's our winner," James touts.

I pull away from Honey to see her content with a blissful expression on her face. I stand and step back from the edge of the bed.

"All right, Em. It's time for the groom to knock out this cherry. Lord knows Vic was never a virgin." He laughs and rolls a condom down his length.

James moves between Honey's legs and rubs his cock up and down her slit. He positions his cock at her opening and slams inside her in one thrust.

Honey lets out a squeak and gasp at the intrusion as her face scrunches up.

"Mmmm." He moans and pulls out before slamming inside her again and again. "Nice and tight. Em, you will love this. I'm giving you quite the gift."

James pulls out so Scott can record the blood on the condom.

Everyone high-fives James, then he goes back to pounding away at Honey. Her body jars and sways at his movements until James finds his release and empties inside her.

James steps away from the bed and removes his condom. "All right, Em. You're next, but we will play a little pregnancy risk. No condoms and finish inside her. Everyone but me plays; I'm done for now, and don't worry, Honey is clean. All the girls are."

At this point, I'm feeling no pain with all the alcohol we've been consuming, so I have no problem with James or any of his rules for this game. None of us do. We've played them before this trip.

I'm already hard again, which seems odd since I've already blown a load inside Ginger's mouth and Coco's pussy. I give myself a few strokes before lining up and pushing inside Honey.

I moan at how good she feels. She's tight and wet, but her bare on my cock is out of this world. I set a quick pace and lift her legs up off the bed letting them rest on my shoulders. I reach down and squeeze her tits, then pull and twist on her nipples making them hard.

My dick is larger than average, but Honey is small. So, I'm amazed when I see her abdomen bulge with each thrust.

Honey moans every time I slam into her until I growl out my release then pull my cock from inside her. I'm lightheaded and lie on the bed as Marcus moves to between Honey's legs.

"Let's add a pillow underneath her hips," James suggests, sliding one in position.

Honey reaches over and keeps her hand wrapped around my cock. She synchronizes her hand movements with every thrust Marcus makes.

I can't deny her touch is bringing me to life once again. I'm not sure what it is about this girl, but my body is more than responsive. Or maybe James has somehow added a party drug to the mix somewhere, and I missed it. He's done so in the past.

"Damn, Em. You emptied the mother lode in her. She's slick." Marcus pushes her legs together and to the side then pounds away.

I put my arm behind my head to watch Marcus as Scott moves near her face, pushing his cock in her mouth.

"What a little slut? Huh, Em?" Steve asks me as he points James' phone in Honey's direction.

"Oh, she's a dirty little slut all right. Maybe I'll come in that ass later." James nods and leans over sucking a nipple in his mouth while squeezing her other tit.

Marcus slams into her one more time and releases then trades places with Scott.

"I think you need to clean me up, Honey." Marcus moves around the bed and puts his dick in her face.

She moans, but I'm not sure if it's from the taste of Marcus and me or from James's mouth on her chest. She leans toward Marcus and licks him clean.

Scott jams his cock deep inside her repeatedly, holding her to him when he finds his own release.

Steve takes Scott's place, and the bed continues to sway back and forth, as my eyes follow him plunging in and out of Honey.

James has his phone again as he focuses on where Steve and Honey are connected. "Man, it's flowing out of her. Push everything you can back inside, Steve. If she doesn't end up pregnant from this, I'll be surprised."

Steve adds his load to the others with a final roar, and James pulls out something that looks like a plug. He pushes it inside Honey, which keeps our loads from leaking out.

He continues to take video and tells her, "You keep that in until I say you can remove it. I don't want you to forget how it felt to lose your virginity and be filled by four men for your first time. What a good little banged slut."

Honey nods in understanding, even though her eyelids are half-closed.

James reaches over with one hand, twists her nipple, causing her to gasp, then sucks and bites on the other with his mouth.

Honey moans, as her hips tilt upward in response, seeking more attention, but no longer finding anyone between her legs.

"So greedy." James pulls away and smacks her pussy, making her groan with need.

The guys go back out into the main room to do lines and watch the other girls eat each other out. They have bets on who will give it up first.

"James, do we have any toys or vibrators?" Marcus asks.

He nods. "Tyler said there should be two drawers in the main room full of everything we need. Let's see who can take the largest butt plug. I know those are in there."

Scott rubs his hands together. "I think it's time for forced orgasms. Get two chairs and rope. How many vibrators do we have?" I hear Scott's voice fade as he directs the others.

"Em." James taps me on the bottom of my foot as he finishes putting on his pants. "You staying in here?"

I nod, feeling my eyes blink more slowly. "Yeah, I may take a short nap."

"Okay, pace yourself. There's plenty more fun to be had," he says.

I hear him leave the bedroom and close the door.

Honey gets up off the bed and walks to the door then turns the lock. She moves gingerly, but returns to my side.

I look over at her. I should feel guilty for what we've done, but I don't. If it hadn't been us, I'm sure someone else would pay. We're a bunch of perverts with too much money.

She gives me a small smile. "I need a break after that."

I chuckle. "What's the going rate for virginity these days?"

Honey frowns. "$250,000 cash."

I look over at her. "Really?" I wonder what she will do with the money.

She nods. "My agency did the deal for $500,000 and I get half."

"Holy shit. A half of a million dollars plus anything we want to do with you."

Honey shakes her head. "No, it was a million dollar deal. Another $500,000—which we split that fifty-fifty with the agency—and that works out to be $50,000 for each of us for this weekend with your group."

"How are you still a virgin if this is your job?"

"I moved to Vegas and when my boss found out I was a virgin, she kept me on a secret menu with limited jobs until we could cash out on the right one."

I nod knowing. "We were the right one."

Honey gives me a small smile. "I would lose it, anyway."

I stare at her in disbelief. "In a five-guy gangbang?"

She shrugs. "I'm positive it could have been worse. It doesn't matter. It isn't like I'm saving myself for someone."

I stare up at the ceiling. "You're on the pill?"

She's quiet then whispers. "Not exactly. They will give us the morning-after pill when you leave on Sunday."

I turn to look at her. "Does that work?"

Honey nods and changes the subject. "I like you, Em. Is there anything special I can do?"

A smile spreads across my face. "Have you ever taken it up the ass?" I wonder. "Someone my size?"

She grins. "Yes, it was the only option for being able to save my virginity for the highest bidder. So, I'm sure I can handle you."

I stand and remove my clothes. "Let's shower together then find a bottle of lube."

"There's a tube in the bathroom," Honey says over her shoulder.

I follow her to continue our anything-goes weekend.

 **A/N:** Did you make it through a small glimpse of Emmett and his friends? It gets worse from here, but you get the idea. We will leave Vegas and head back to Seattle. One more to go, and we're sticking with Emmett for the last chapter with another time jump. He has a long way to go on his journey. Just when you think he's making progress, he takes about a hundred steps backward.

Have you heard the latest buzz in our fandom? I'm proud to be a part of it. I'll be contributing a new story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of over one hundred authors in this multi-fandom event. My story is titled **Off the Grid**. Here's a peek of the summary: _Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere_. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate a minimum of $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group or Babiesattheborder dot blogspot dot com. Please consider joining the group or visiting their website and making a donation to this great cause.

I also have some exciting news! My winning entry for TFN's Tied Up In You BDSM Contest, **Cuffed,** has been nominated with some amazing stories that completed in July, like **Stolen Heart** by **aspire2write**. Her Soldierward is fantastic, plus her new story **Do Not Go Gentle** has me on the edge of my seat. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Friday, August 31, 2018.

You can find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** ; the link is in my bio. Let me know what you think. I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Let's wrap this one up and I'll see you at the bottom.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-MP-

"A party without cake is just a meeting." - Julia Child

 **Chapter Twenty-four (3 years later)**

(EmPOV)

"Da, Da!" I look over at my two-year-old little girl swinging on the swings of the playground in Edward and Bella's backyard. "Luh mee!"

"I see you, Lily," I shout at her, grinning as she leans back letting her blonde hair swing in the breeze.

"She's adorable, Em, and growing so quickly." Bella comes to stand beside me holding one of her newborn twin girls while the other kids are busy playing.

She and Edward traded homes with Mom and Dad several years ago after I moved out of the basement apartment and into a smaller home in the neighborhood.

To say Bella and Edward have been busy for the past five years would be an understatement. I think Edward intends to keep her knocked up indefinitely.

First, there was Charlie, whose fifth birthday we are celebrating today. They named him after Bella's dad. Then Peter, who is almost four, came along a year later, followed by two-year-old Wil.

They had hoped for a girl with Bella's latest pregnancy, but ended up with twin girls instead.

All their children, except for Charlie, are named after someone from their trip to Paris together over six years ago.

Bella has explained it several times. Wil is named after a bookstore, then Peter after a favorite painter of hers. The newborn girls are a little harder for me to understand. Victoria, or Tori, after a dead guy who Bella claims made everything possible, which is odd, then Madeline or Madi after a book character.

I read very little, so I have no idea what she's talking about half the time.

Five kids.

Fuck.

I don't see how they do it.

Bella stays home with them, while Edward is still busy with the family business, _Cullen Brothers Designs_.

We had a renaming party, I'm proud to say. They have forgiven me, and the two of us are now in business together. Dad says it's the way it always should have been—with me handling the business and finance side, while Edward works his magic through art and design.

Dad is retired from the business and always on the go with Mom, traveling the world when time and money allow.

We are booked with jobs through the next year. Edward is teaching at the Pratt Fine Arts Center where he got his start learning about glass. We have two guys in our apprenticeship program, then he is mentoring a few interns at the shop too.

Stained glass is a dying art, and it's important for Edward to pass his skills along to others interested in the field. Fortunately, we can capitalize on his other talents and expand into additional areas of glass arts. We're hoping to buy the property next to the old shop in the next year. I'm still trying to work out that deal. Things are good.

Jasper and Alice celebrated their wedding anniversary with a trip to Italy and have three kids. Their oldest Sophia, is five and a half, while their son Marco is three. Their youngest Isabella, or Izzy as we call her, is one.

Jasper is a plumber and always has plenty of work. He stays busy year-round and has considered taking on a partner. Alice is a seamstress and content creating from her sewing machine. Her alterations business is humming right along and sometimes she is asked to do the occasional prom dress or bridesmaid dresses. She made the capes the kids are wearing for Charlie's superhero birthday, which have been a huge hit.

That brings me to my little girl, Lily. I'm a single dad. A fact that most of my friends find funny, but nothing could have surprised me more than the day her mother dropped her off at my door.

Honey thrust an envelope full of papers at me, giving me full custody of our daughter, then left with tears in her eyes when she saw a naked Lauren over my shoulder.

That was it.

I haven't seen her or Lauren since.

My name is on Lily's birth certificate, but that didn't stop me from having tests to assure she's mine. I wasn't the only one with Honey on that trip to Vegas. Apparently, not everything stays there.

With 99.8% certainty, I learned I'm Lily's father, which is still a complete shock. I left Vegas with zero regrets after Honey told me everything would be fine. She was wrong.

"Who's ready for cake?" Mom walks out the back door carrying Charlie's birthday cake and sets it on the table.

A chorus of "me" comes from the playground, as I walk over to help Lily from the swing.

"I got her, Uncle Em." Sophia swoops in to help Lily, holding her hand as they make their way to the table for cake.

"You know, it's okay to lean on your family, _Uncle_ Em." Bella winks.

I nod my head. "I know, but I'm not used to it. I've always gone my own path and only relied on me."

"Then no one could disappoint you? Or you them?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

How did she get so smart?

"Emmett, we will make mistakes and mess up in life. You can't let your fear to love keep you from something greater."

"I love Lily, and I've worked hard on my relationships with the family."

Bella nods. "True, but what about you?"

"I have Lily now. I can't let just anyone in her life. Her mother walked out on her. She's not coming back."

"Unfortunately, I may know a thing or two about that." Bella looks up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I forgot."

Bella shakes her head. "You need to learn to move on. My dad never did, and had I been smarter and not so young, I would have encouraged him to find love again. Living with a broken heart is tough."

"I didn't love Honey." I stare at Lily. "She was a good time on a trip to Vegas."

"But you loved Rosalie."

"And look how that worked out."

We gather around the table and sing _Happy Birthday_ to Charlie, then he makes a wish and blows out his five candles.

"Let's cut the cake!" Dad grins, getting his grandsons riled up.

"Yeah!" Peter and Marco agree, already with plastic forks in each hand.

"Hey!" Mom looks around at all her grandchildren. "Who took a bite out of this cake? I see teeth marks."

Charlie giggles and raises his hand. "I couldn't help it, Grandma. It looks so good, and I couldn't wait."

Mom chuckles. "Well, since it was the birthday boy, I'll let it slide." She winks at him then cuts slices for everyone. Dad's holding Wil and giving him small bites, while Peter and Marco dig in to their pieces getting icing everywhere.

I give Lily bites from my plate as she sits on my lap, and Edward watches while holding one of the twins. They aren't identical, but I can never tell them apart.

"No cake for you?" I ask.

"It's never been my thing. Bella is our cake eater. All sweets." He chuckles and sips on his bottle of water. "She has a never-ending sweet tooth."

I glance over and see Bella holding the other twin as she sits next to Charlie, and she doesn't miss a beat eating her own slice while chatting with Alice. She juggles motherhood and marriage like a pro.

So does my sister. Alice has Izzy on her lap while Sophia makes faces causing Izzy to full belly laugh. It's sweet.

I look back at my brother. "I saw you eat wedding cake about five years ago. If I remember correctly, there are pictures." I grin, reminding him.

"There are a few exceptions. I may have been force-fed a macaron or two. Some people can be persistent." He smiles when his eyes find Bella, his mind wandering to places involving the two of them.

I shake my head. "You're so damn lucky, Edward. You got everything I never realized I wanted."

"Hey, it will happen. I'm sure Mom can set you up with a few daughters of the women in her book club."

I let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I'm ready to give up. There's no one out there for me. Maybe for a few nights, but not long-term. I think that ship has sailed. And before you start, Rosalie never wanted me, just what I could give her. I was the fool who fell for her."

"What about Bella's friend, Angela? At our wedding—"

I shake my head again and stop him. "I already tapped that."

Edward seems confused. "You did?"

"Yeah, after your wedding reception. She married a guy named, Ben. Bella said they have kids."

"Oh, I didn't know." Edward's quiet for a moment.

"Look, I appreciate everything you, Bella, Mom, Dad—" I try to find the words. "How everyone continues to reach out to me and Lily. I'm _Uncle_ Emmett, for Christ sakes, at my nephew's fifth birthday party. I've been at all the birthday parties, not just Charlie's, which is huge for me.

"Not to mention, I'm a single dad of a little girl, and I never thought I would be a dad _at all_. Most days, I have no idea what I'm doing, but Lily doesn't care. I'm just her 'Da.' I'm her guy, and I'm doing everything I can not to let her down. I've had her for two years. Since she was a newborn. Two years, I've been trying to get my bearings and find a balance.

"My life looks nothing like I thought it would, and you know what? That's okay. Not everyone's happily ever after has to look the same, and I'm taking baby steps to figure out what's next. Maybe I find someone. Maybe I don't. I'm happy in ways I didn't even know were possible.

"We both know I've made too many mistakes in this area of my life, and I've been working my ass off to mend fences and do things differently. I'm not perfect, far from it. No one is. But, I'm doing everything I can to take things one day at a time."

I look up to see Edward with a huge grin on his face.

"Holy sh—" He catches himself and looks down at the little angel sleeping in his arms.

A smile grows on my face as I shift Lily to my other side. "What?"

"My big brother is finally growing up," Edward states proudly.

I grin. "Finally, right?"

Lily grabs my face and smiles. "Da."

"What is it, sweet girl? You ready to go home? Time for a nap?" I hold her against my chest as her little head nuzzles under my chin and against my neck, and I'm content—happy.

I sigh and think to myself that nothing in the world can feel more perfect than this.

 **A/N:** **The End.**

This is the end for my continued one shot of Mr. Perfect with the M. Parfait expanded ending. M. Parfait was never shared as a sequel to stand on its own. It's always been my preferred ending for Mr. Perfect rather than what we saw at the end of the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_ , when Lucy & Jack are immediately engaged and married, leaving us wondering how she got all of those stamps in her passport.

Is a sequel possible at this point? Yes, I believe it is, as Emmett won't stop talking in my ear. It's taken six years since meeting Bella to get Emmett to this point with Lily being the turning point in the last two. He's a work in progress and navigating life as a single dad with his past will be challenging. It won't be an easy road to change his lifestyle and circle of friends, but thankfully, Aunts Bella and Alice will be there for Lily when he screws up which is inevitable.

I am overflowing with gratitude to **purpleC305** and **Midnight Cougar** for sticking with me during my first multi-chapter journey and all of the contest one-shots we juggled while editing and posting this expansion of Mr. Perfect. Real life can make pre-reading and beta-ing a huge challenge at times, but these wonderful women are both rockstars for seeing me through to the end. Thank you doesn't seem like enough for all of the hours you've committed to me and these extra twenty-four chapters, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. xx

I also want to thank every single person who took the time to read and review Mr. Perfect/M. Parfait. I have loved reading your comments, and hope that you will continue on this crazy writing journey with me.

So, what's next?

I have a new story to share inspired from my Secrets & Lies contest entry, _**This Week with Edward Masen**_. It is called _**Behind Closed Doors**_ , which will be Edward & Bella's story told entirely from Bella's POV. So, put me on alert if you're interested and look for it to start posting before the end of the year.

I'll be contributing a new story for the **Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation** , along with an amazing group of over one hundred authors in this multi-fandom event. My story is titled _**Off the Grid**_. Here's a peek of the summary: _Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere_. To receive the compilation all you have to do is donate a minimum of $10 before October 3, 2018 to any of the charities found in their Facebook group or Babiesattheborder dot blogspot dot com. Please consider joining the group or visiting their website and making a donation to this great cause.

Also, my winning entry for TFN's Tied Up In You BDSM Contest, **_Cuffed_ ,** has been nominated with some amazing stories that completed in July. I'm honored to be included in this group. If you get a chance, please take a minute and show these stories some love by voting for your favorites at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote daily through Friday, August 31, 2018.

You can always find me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** ; the link is in my bio. I'll continue to share teasers for upcoming chapters, photos from my stories, and all sorts of mischief there.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
